Don't Ever Forget
by Iseult-Chloe
Summary: Hermione cache un énorme secret aux yeux de tous, mais que faire quand l'amour vint y mettre son grain de sel et que son passé lui refait surface ? Elle devra faire un choix : choisir entre le désir et le devoir. Fera-t-elle le bon choix ? Qui est-elle vraiment ?
1. Le Trio d'Or  Une Huitième Année !

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

_Ici, je publie mon histoire Don't Never Forget, qui sera basée sur le couple Hermione/Rogue. Je la publie aussi sur un autre site en même temps (:_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,_

_Iseult-Chloe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Premier<br>**

**Le Trio d'Or ... Une Huitième Année à Poudlard !**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis le triomphe du Trio d'or sur Voldemort, et ces derniers avaient décidés de repasser leur dernière année à Poudlard pour enfin passer leurs ASPICS, dans une première et dernière année sans l'ombre d'une quelconque guerre, comme les années précédentes.

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny s'assirent à tour de rôle sur la grande table des Gryffondors où ils prirent leur petit déjeuner du matin. Cette dernière vint se mettre sur les genoux de son cher et tendre petit ami qu'était Harry pour lui faire plein de papouilles, ce qui agaça très vite leurs amis. Tandis que Ron était écœuré par ce spectacle, Hermione elle, elle était morte de rire de voir la réaction du grand frère de la belle rousse.

-Allez ! Calme-toi Ronald ! Ce ne sont que de mignons petits bisous. Rigola la jeune Gryffondors aux longs cheveux chocolats, bouclés, tout en tapant sur le dos du rouquinet.

-Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange … s'ils pouvaient faire ça ailleurs que devant mes yeux ça m'arrangerais beaucoup. Articula-t-il très vite en avalant son petit déjeuner comme le bon vieux goinfre qu'il est depuis leur première année ici.

La sonnerie du premier cours de la journée retenta. Enfin, Harry et Ginny se séparèrent pour le plus grands des bonheur de Ron, qui avalait sa dernière bouchée de son sandwich.

-T'es partant pour deux bonnes heures avec notre vieil et très cher ami, Rogue ? Ironisa Harry. À la phrase du survivant, Ron failli s'étouffer.

-T'es fou ! Bon d'accord, vu tout ce que tu nous as montré à la fin de la guerre, je peux confirmer que c'est un homme extrêmement courageux et tout ce que tu veux, mais cela n'empêche pas que c'est Rogue. Et quoi qu'il arrive Rogue reste Rogue.

-Ah ! Rogue … fit Hermione dans un semblant d'extase. Ils rigolèrent tous jusqu'à arriver dans les cachots pour leurs premiers cours de potions de l'année. Harry et Ron étaient encore en train de rire lorsqu'une voix roque les sortirent de leur rêverie.

-20 points en moins chacun pour Gryffondors ! Maintenant veuillez tous ouvrir votre manuel à la page 250, nous allons préparer une nouvelle potions intitulée "_Intima Revelationes _", vous avez deux heures piles pour la faire et me la rendre à la fin de l'heure. Je ne tolérerais aucuns bavardages aujourd'hui si ce n'est en binômes. Déclara Rogue sans même adresser un regard aux élèves de Serpentard. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à son bureau, de donner leurs ordres pour le cours et de gribouiller sur un parchemin. Seule une main frêle, pleine d'ardeur, vint le déranger en plein dans son inspiration.

-Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'une lasse. Il en avait vraiment que chaque année cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la dérange à ses cours avec des questions tellement superflues.

-Je voudrais savoir pour vous nous donner à faire une potions que nous n'avons jamais étudié en cours.. Dites-nous au moins qu'elle est son utilité, professeur.

-Vous devez le savoir aussi bien que moi Miss, tout est écris dans le livre.

-Mais …

- 20 points à moins pour Gryffondor, sur ce, laissez-moi j'ai du boulot. Hermione crut qu'elle allait le tuer si toute la classe n'avait pas était là. Déjà qu'elle s'était promise de faire un effort en vu de son passé et voilà comment il l'a remercie, en l'envoyant bouler comme à son habitude. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ce vieux gracieux qui ne respecter par les autres et ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Alors que Ginny se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle toucha leur chaudron et dans la minute même celui-ci vira au feu. Toute la classe s'affola. Le feu se propageait à vitesse grand V dans toute la salle. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Les évènements qui suivirent défilaient tellement vite que seuls Harry et Ginny eurent le temps d'apercevoir Rogue de repousser violemment Hermione contre le bureau de derrière et d'éteindre le feu avec seulement l'aide de sa baguette.

La classe entière assista à une dispute magistrale entre le fameux professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger. Même les Serpentards, telques Drago Malefoy, restaient bouche-bée.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit Granger ? Demanda-t-il furax.

-Mais je ne le sais pas moi-même, le chaudron c'est mit à s'enflammer tout seul.

-Vous n'avez même pas pensez que votre misérable sors auriez pu coûter la vie de vos camarades ? Décidément vous n'êtes pas une Gryffondor pour rien, toujours prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins !

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'y suis pour rien !

-Votre insolence m'insupporte Miss Granger ! 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor et un mois de retenues avec mois, c'est clair ! Sur ce, retournez tous à vôtre devoir. Il ne demanda même pas l'avis d'Hermione pour sa colle et alla se rasseoir à sa place.

Ainsi les deux heures de cours se passèrent dans le silence le plus totale, bien qu'Hermione était folle de rague. Ginny dut carrément faire la potions toute seule tellement son amie était en colère.

Une fois que leur cours fut fini, Hermione fut la première à y sortir, suivit de près par ses amis.

-Mais que s'est-il passé 'Mione ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Justement, je ne le sais pas. Le feu est apparu comme ça, je n'ai rien sentit sortant de ma main.

-C'est peut être un coup de la fouine. Déclara Ron.

-Venant de lui ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Déclara Ginny à son tour.

-Drago ne serait pas assez intelligent pour mettre le feu dans une pièce remplie d'élèves, constata Hermione tandis qu'ils se rapprochèrent tous les quatre à grands pas de leur prochain cours.

-Tu oublies qui l'était aux services de Voldemort.

-Je sais Harry, mais il était sous l'influence de son père, tu ne peux pas le nier. Tout le monde sait que le véritable Drago ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'arrêtèrent sur place, choqués par ce que venait de dire la rouge et or. Celle-ci se retourna.

-Je vous ai choqués tant que ça ? Sourit-elle. Ils ne répondirent pas, donc elle prit ça pour un oui général.

-Quel beau tableau … les oiseaux ont illuminés nos journées. Déclara une voix calme et douce. C'était Luna LoveGood.

-Salut Luna ! Fit Ron.

-Hello la miss ! Déclara Ginny pendant qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras

-Salut Luna ! Finit Hermione.

-Salut tous le monde, déclara la concernée à s'absentant aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

-Rahlalala, qu'elle est belle Luna. S'extasia Ron en regardant la direction par laquelle la jolie blonde était partie.

-T'as qu'à lui dire au lieu de nous le dire à nous ! Je pense que c'est plus logique. Harry fit une tape dans le dos de son pote. Hermione et Ginny rigolèrent.

-Bon … Hermione avait du mal à parler tellement elle était pliée en deux, … je vais … vou … vous …. laisser …. car … je … dois voir …. McGonagall avant … d'aller en … cours d'Histoire.

-Et bien Hermione, respire un peu, on dirait que tu vas t'étouffer. Déclara Ron. Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit son souffle.

-Enfin, j'ai réussi ! Sourit-elle.

-Super ! Ben tu nous rejoins dès que tu as fini avec la prof, on préviens le prof que tu es avec elle de toute façon. À toute à l'heure ma chérie. Déclara Ginny pendant qu'ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois d'Hermione.

Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir, une voix portante, masculine, sortant dont ne sait où, l''interpella.

* * *

><p><em>Je publie de ce pas, le seconde chapitre (: !<em>


	2. Murder or Plotting

_**Disclaimer** : Les Personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages sortant pleinement de mon imagination m'appartiennent entièrement._

_Voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous (;_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux<strong>

**Murder or Plotting ...**

Entendant cette voix derrière elle, Hermione fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle avait très bien reconnue cette voix dont elle s'était déjà promise, il y a plusieurs années, de ne plus jamais l'entendre. Tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas voir cette personne, pendant un bon moment, elle envisagea même l'éventualité d'un cauchemar. Mais la réalité reprit vite le dessus lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. Elle se crispa sous l'impact.

-Voyons Hermione, calme-toi … ce n'est que moi … fit-il dans un murmure proche du sifflement d'un serpent. Il appuya légèrement la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Gryffondor pour la faire réagir, en vain. Elle resta aussi droite et raide qu'un stalagmite. La seule chose qu'il pouvait percevoir de cette jeune femme, était ses longs cheveux marrons, bouclés, lui descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il ne pouvait pas nier que cette gamine avait un corps dont les proportions bien dessinées, ne devaient pas laisser le hommes indifférents.

D'un coup, Hermione haussa l'épaule occupée pour virer la main du jeune homme avec succès.

-Me repousser ainsi n'est pas très approprié, jeune fille. Je pense que tu es très bien placée pour le savoir, très chère. Il avait rapproché ses lèvres au niveau de l'oreille de la jeune rouge et or, pour lui murmurer cette phrase au son mélodieusement envoûtant. Hermione fit quelques pas en avant pour à nouveau créer de l'espace entre eux. Puis elle se retourna pour faire face à ce jeune homme dont les longs cheveux couleur or, raides, volaient dans tous les sens.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va me donner des ordres. Je vis ma vie comme bon me semble et j'emmerde ceux qui n'aime pas mon choix de vie. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide et direct. L'homme aux cheveux or et yeux chocolats, sourit face à cette déclaration.

-Certes … mais comment réagiront tes amis en apprenant que la dite Hermione Granger, amie du survivant, n'est autre qu'une illusion depuis le tout début ?

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se les attacher en un chignon défaits, ce qui donna à son visage un effet fantaisiste, Hermione faisait dont d'un regard tellement profond, qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais montré à ses amis. Ce n'était pas le regard d'une lionne qui se dessinait actuellement sur visage, non, mais celui d'une jeune femme énigmatique et pleine de charmes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi ou pas. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de reprendre la direction qu'elle était en train de prendre, juste avant que ce dernier ne l'interpelle.

Hermione venait de quitter ce jeune homme et désormais elle se dirigeait vers son cours d'histoire qui devait être presque finit depuis le temps. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle avait passé presque une heure dans le couloir avec cet abruti, comme elle ose l'appeler.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle de classe, elle toqua et attendit que Binns, lui donne son accord pour l'ouvrir et faire don de sa présence en cours.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard, mais j'étais avec MacGonagall. Mentit-elle en prenant place à côté de Ginny.

-Ce n'est rien, vos amis m'ont déjà averti. Donc je disais … Binns fit son cours comme à son habitude sans même remarquer qu'Hermione ne participa pas de toute l'heure. Elle discuta tout le long avec Ginny.

-Alors ? Demanda la rousse.

-Alors quoi ? Hermione ne comprit pas où voulu en venir son amie.

-Ben qu'est ce que tu faisais avec MacGonagall !

-Ah, ça ! Ben elle m'a vu pour mes fonctions de préfète-en-chef, vu que cette année c'est moi et …

-Et ?

-et Drago … finit-elle avec dégoût.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié pendant un instant ! Ma pauvre, je te plains, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, les garçons et moi, sommes là, tu sais.

-Merci, parce que je sens que je vais vraiment en avoir besoin.

-Au faite, tu vas y aller aux colles de Rogue ?

-Tu rêves ! Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure elles sont. Il peut se les mettre là où je pense.

-Ouh là ! Hermione Granger qui se révolte, c'est une première. Ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est surtout que je ne suis pas d'humeur à venir à ses colles alors que j'ai mes ASPICS à passer en fin d'année.

-Je te rappel que tu n'es pas seule dans ce cas-là. Sourit-elle.

-En effet ! Et le cours continua dans la bonne humeur entre les deux filles jusqu'à que la sonnerie annonce la fin de l'heure.

Les quatre amis étaient en train de marcher dans le couloir en se racontant tout et rien lorsqu'un cri strident retentit pendant plusieurs minutes dans toute l'école. Tout le monde se mit à s'affoler, même les professeurs. Ginny qui se tenait au bras d'Harry, n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher.

-Qu'est se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione à la fois surprise et inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, on dirait que ça vient de dehors. Déclara Ron. Tout le monde se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron les imitèrent de ce pas.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, un attroupement de personnes remplissaient presque toute la cours. On aurait dit un vrai troupeau d'animal. Élevés, professeurs, étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres.

-Et bien, je crois que c'est raté, s'il l'on veut voir quelque chose. Déclara Ron.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Harry fonça d'un trait dans la foule se frayant un passage au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ses amis imitèrent vite son pas avant que le passage créé par le survivant ne disparaisse.

Une fois qu'Harry fut arriver au bout de la foule, il s'arrêta net, ne laissant ni Hermione, ni Ron ni Ginny voir ce qui se trouvait devant ses eux, il était comme paralysé.

Ne supportant pas de rien voir, Hermione poussa Ron et Harry avec la seule force de ses mains. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû, la scène qui se présentait actuellement devant ses yeux la répugnait plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi toutes les personnes à l'avant finissaient par vomir ou s'évanouir. Hermione en avait vu des horreurs durant la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, mais là ça dépassait son imagination. Un corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, gisait dans une marre de sang. La tête était entièrement recouverte de sang et le côté gauche laissait percevoir tous les muscles, tous les organes, dans les moindres détails. Les cheveux ainsi que le cou, n'existaient même plus. Il restait encore de la peau à partir de la Clavicule jusqu'à l'Humérus. L'avant-bras était juste menu d'os et de sang encore frais, les mains avaient été comme déchirées méticuleusement dans les moindres détails, on pouvait voir les découpages précis où chaque doigts devaient avoir leur place, récemment. Pour ce qui est du reste du corps, n'en parlons même pas ! Tous les organes du ventres étaient éparpillés autour de la victime, l'une des deux jambes avait disparu et le pied restant était enfouit sous un amas de terre. En clair, un travail parfait pour un psychopathe qui en redemande chaque seconde. Hermione cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir si Ron n'avait pas poser sa tête contre son torse pour qu'elle ne vit pas cette horreur plus longtemps.

-Poussez-vous tous ! Dégagez vite ! Je ne veux voir plus personne ici ! Une voix roque et forte fit son apparition dans la foule sans aune difficulté c'était celle de Rogue. De sa présence imposante et pleine de charisme et tant détester par les élèves de cette école, il prit bien soin de rembarrer chaque élève, sur son passage, dès qu'on lui disait ne serai-ce qu'un mot.

-C'est sur que s'il remballe tout le monde comme ça, il n'aura pas de mal à vite se retrouver seul avec l'attraction de la journée. Déclara Ron avec Hermione toujours dans ses bras, pendant qu'ils se redirigèrent tous dans le château. Seuls les professeurs ainsi que le directeur étaient restés.

-En même temps c'est de Rogue que nous parlons, il a beau avoir un bon fond et tout, cela ne changera rien au faite que cet homme est une statue de pierre. C'est le genre d'homme qui n'ouvrira plus jamais son cœur et tout ça à cause de simples broutilles. Déclara Harry avec Ginny dans ses bras, dans la même position qu'Hermione.

Désormais, ils étaient dans le couloir, assez éloigné de l'extérieur pour parler tranquillement et sans peur de voir l'horreur de la journée. Les filles venaient de se décoller des garçons.

-Mais même, ce n'est pas une raison, nous avons tous nos blessures de guerre, quelles soient petites ou grandes, elles feront éternellement partie de nous, mais nous apprenons tous à vivre avec, nous morfondre sur notre sors comme il fait n'est pas une solution. Il se condamne tout seul.

-Et il se doit d'assumer lui-même ses conneries, merde ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous prendre la tête pour quelqu'un qui vous déteste et que vous détestez depuis près de huit ans, maintenant. Ron avait plus que marre de parler de cette chauve-souris des cachots aux cheveux gras et cela se voyait sur son visage. Sa sœur ainsi que ses deux amis étaient morts de rire.

-Je sens que cette année va-t-être encore plus mémorable que les autres. Déclara Harry entre deux rires.

-Je confirme. Sur ce, Ginny l'embrassa de pleine bouche devant un Ron dont la fumée était en train de sortir de tout son corps. Il était tellement rouge que c'était difficile de savoir si c'était de honte ou de colère.

-Meilleur ami ou sœur, je vais finir par vous tuer tout les deux. Finalement c'était de la colère d'après le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Hermione fit un clin d'œil discret à Ginny puis prit l'un des bras de Ron.

-Allez Ronald ! J'ai une rumeur super intéressante à te dire sur une certaine Luna. Déclara Hermione en le tirant pour l'éloigner le plus vite possible des tourtereaux avec un sujet qui percuta de suite l'intention du jeune Weasley.

-Luna ? Qu'est que tu sais sur elle ?

« _Et merde ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire diversion pour les deux zigotos. »_Hermione se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisi le sujet de Luna pour faire une simple diversion. Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions, un blondinet dont l'arrogance était maître de toute son être, se trouvait en plein milieu de la champ de vision.

« _Il manquait plus que lui_. » Soupira Hermione intérieurement.

-Mais qui voilà ! Granger ne personne ! Et qui plus est, avec son petit copain Weasley.

-Drago … ce n'est pas mon petit copain. Déclara lassée, Hermione.

-Garde tes idées à la con pour toi, Malefoy. Soupira Ron d'un ton aussi lassé que sa précédente.

-Pourtant vous faites une si jolie paire, ensemble. Sentant la colère monter en Ron, Hermione força sa pression sur son bras et le tira en ignorant complètement Drago et ses idées loufoques. Ce dernier ne s'était pas gêne de bien contempler le dos la jeune Gryffondor jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Un sourire fourbe et fin se dessina sur son visage de Serpentard.

C'était quatre heures de l'après-midi et les cours sonnaient à leur fin pour nos jeunes Gryffondors. C'est après cette longue journée qui après l'incident de ce matin, s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, que nos quatre amis décidèrent de se faire une petite sortie au Pré-au-Lard, pour aller boire leur petite Bierraubeure habituelle.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table à quatre, les filles, vise versa pour les garçons. Ils commandèrent tous une bierraubeure.

-Dites-moi, vous ne trouvez pas ça louche, ce qui est arrivé ce matin ? Demanda Harry.

-Encore un psychopathe qui traîne dans les environs, et moi qui croyais qu'on allait enfin passer une année normale, j'ai parlé trop vite. Déclara Ron.

-Sur que le risque ne se limite pas à Voldemort, il existe toujours et existera toujours, Ronald. Affirma Hermione.

-Si seulement tu avais tord. Déclara Ginny.

-Et encore vous n'avez pas vu le pire : Drago est mon monologue dans mon poste de préfète-en-chef. Je sens que je vais l'étrangler dans même pas une semaine. Annonça Hermione. Leurs bierraubeures arrivèrent enfin, Ron fut le premier à entamer la sienne, suivit de près par Harry puis Ginny.

-Au faite ! C'est toujours toi le chef de l'équipe de Quidditch, cette année, Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je vois demain avec les autres, mais ce n'est pas sur. Il paraît qu'ils ont trouvé un bon entraîneur d'équipe pendant que l'on cherchait les Horcruxes.

-Pas grave, tant que tu es mon entraîneur. Sourit Ginny.

-Ah ! L'amour ! Hermione prit sa bierraubeure et la but d'un trait sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait boire aussi vite une boisson alcoolisée.

D'un seul coup les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le professeur Rogue accompagné par deux hommes inconnus aux quatre Gryffondors. Ils s'assirent à une table juste derrière eux. A eux trois, ils formaient un groupes de personnes pas très nettes. Premièrement Rogue avec ses habits noirs n'était pas très rassurant, deuxièmement avec un qui portait un capuchon – on ne voyait pas son visage - et l'autre à qui y manquait un œil, ce genre de tableau ne donnait pas envie de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux.

D'ailleurs un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard, avait foutu le camp en les voyant arriver et s'installer à leur aise. Une autre table était en train de se vider lorsqu'Hermione demanda à Ron de changer de place avec elle.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de changer de place avec moi, tu aurais toujours la même bierraubeure. Constata naïvement Ron. Hermione se leva.

-Plus tard les questions, Ron. Elle le tira et bizarrement il se laissa faire. Ils échangèrent donc tranquillement leurs places jusqu'à que Ron fit son curieux.

-Alors ? Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as tant tenu à changer de place avec moi ? Harry et Ginny étaient aussi perdu que Ron dans l'histoire. Tous les trois trouvaient qu'Hermione agissait bizarrement avec son histoire de chaise.

-C'est pourtant simple à comprendre, Rogue vint de montrer le bout de son nez avec deux gars louches, et vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont venus juste pour boire un coup ? Faut pas rêver non plus, c'est de Rogue qu'il s'agit. Déclara-t-elle tout bas pour éviter d'être entendue par les concernés. Ses amis venaient de comprendre son envie de changement de place : c'était celle la plus proche des trois gigolos et la mieux placer pour écouter leur conversation. Elle se trouvait dos à eux.

Ils se turent donc tous et ouvrirent grand leurs oreilles aux moindres bruits les entourant.

-Alors Severus, je vois que ton plan marche à merveille, jusqu'à présent tout à été une réussite. Déclara l'homme avec un œil en moins, d'un ton vulgaire. Chaque mots qu'il prononçait étaient accompagnés d'un toussotement. L'œil qui lui restait, faisait des vas-et-vient dans son orbite toutes les secondes.

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas s'estimer heureux, le temps est notre ennemi et nous devons trouver un moyen de le dompter au plus vite. Déclara le professeur de potions.

-Alors bouges-toi ! Je te rappel que la suite repose sur toi. Tu es le seul à pourquoi obtenir le fameux moyen qu'est la clef de nos aboutissements. N'oublie pas que l'on compte sur toi.

-Écoutez, je sais que vôtre patron compte sur moi pour que vous réussissiez tous les deux, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y en a un qui est encore plus coriace que lui dans le rend des affaires.

-Alors dis-lui qu'il se réveille un peu car sinon il n'aura jamais ce qu'il veut.

-Tss … tss … calme-toi mon ami, la pression n'aide personne à obtenir son désir. En effet tu as raison, mais tu oublies que l'on est en train de parler du grand maître, le seul qui connaisse la défaite de « _L'Éternelle_. » Pas vrai mon cher Severus ? Après les avoir écouter, l'homme à capuche prononça ses quelques phrases de manière si posée et réfléchie, que même un sourd arriverait à lire sur ses lèvres cachaient par le bout de tissus entourant son visage.

De son éternel visage stoïque, Rogue répondit calme et posé, contrairement à l'homme à un œil, ce dernier était en nage depuis que leur compagnon avait commencé à parler. Il s'essuyait le visage avec un morceau de mouchoir déjà utilisé, en vain.

-Je comprends tout à fait, je veillerais à ce que cela se fasse dans les plus brefs délais. Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silences avant qu'ils se levèrent tous les trois pour se saluer en guise d'au revoir et de repartir.

-Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? Demanda Ron.

-Nous avons une nouvelle affaire sur le dos … Déclara Hermione.

-Et Rogue est mêlé à tout ça. Déclara Harry.

-Quelque chose me dit que le meurtre de ce matin n'est pas une coïncidence. Constata Ginny.

-Les amis, du boulot nos attends !

Deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient surpris Rogue dans une étrange discussion, et pendant ces deux heures là, ils discutèrent ensemble à un moyen pour le démasquer, mais ce n'était pas chose facile : ils n'avaient aucune preuves, pour le moment. Donc après avoir bien rigoler, ils partirent tous à leurs occupations du soirs Ginny avait accompagné les garçons au Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione s'était dirigeait vers ses appartements de préfète-en-chef pour faire ses devoirs, pour ensuite pouvoir se coucher tôt.

Donc une fois dans ses appartements, elle troqua son uniforme de sorcière par un simple slim noir et un long t-shirt blanc lui descendant jusqu'au genoux. Elle se détacha les cheveux, les laissant glisser le long de son dos, puis s'assit à son bureau pour entamer ses fameux devoirs, mais ceci fut de courte durée quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte. Elle dû à contre cœur, ouvrir la porte.

-Toi ? S'indigna-t-elle en voyant un jeune blondinet tout fier, se présenter devant elle, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse de venir me déranger, Malefoy !

-Ne crois pas que je sois content de voir ta tronche Granger, mais Dumbledore m'a chargé de te dire que ta ronde se fera avec Rogue, ce soir.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Mais je devais la faire avec McGonagall !

-Écoute, si tu n'es pas contente va te plaindre au directeur, moi j'ai autre chose à foutre que perdre mon temps avec toi. Finit-il en partant pour la laisser seule devant la porte. Elle l'a referma de suite et s'allongea sur le lit.

-Et merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de chose ça m'arrive à moi ? Elle posa ses bras croisés sur ses yeux quand quelqu'un toqua à nouveau à sa porte.

-Dégage Malefoy ! J'ai pas envie de voir ta tronche ! Cria-t-elle.

-Désolé de te décevoir princesse, mais tu te trompes de personne. Elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la voix, qu'elle se trouvait déjà plaquer contre le mur, avec une main sur sa gorge, la faisant suspendre dans le vide.

-Toi ! Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

* * *

><p><em>La suite de ce pas (:<em>


	3. Arkone !

_**Disclaimer :** Les Personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages sortant pleinement de mon imagination m'appartiennent entièrement._

_Et bonne lecture à tous (:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Trois<strong>_

_**Arkone !**_

Bien qu'elle flottait contre le mur avec une main sur sa gorge, Hermione était loin d'agoniser. La seule expression que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage était du dégoût mélangé à de la haine profonde et pure. L'homme la tenant fermement d'une main, laissa échapper un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il la dévorait du regard.

-Même après toutes ces années, tu es toujours aussi délicieusement belle _señorita_. Il se lécha les lèvres en guise de fierté. Tout son visage dégageait une aura d'animal sauvage, et cela était très loin de plaire à la Gryffondor. Si la situation n'était pas ainsi, elle lui aurait dégueulé dessus depuis longtemps. Ce visage aux traits parfaits dégageant une aura tellement puissante, répugnait Hermione au plus haut point.

-Et moi qui croyais être enfin débarrassé de toi. Cracha-t-elle à la figure de l'homme aux cheveux argentés et yeux en amande, couleur bleu azur. L'homme en question cala l'un de ses genoux entre les jambes de sa prisonnière. Elle voulu le rejeter mais ses membres refusaient de bouger.

-Tu perds ton temps à vouloir résister … personne ne peut te libérer, personne sauf moi … sifflota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant le regard fixé sur le mur face à elle, évitant un minimum de sentir la bouche de l'homme sur le lobe de son oreille.

-Tu me déçois _señorita_, je pensais que toi, au moins, tu comprendrais mes intentions dans ce bas monde. Que je sache, nous venons tous les deux du même monde, _Hermione_. Il passa le bout de sa langue dans son oreille. Refusant de déclarer forfait, elle se contenta de répondre calmement à son agresseur.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait partie du même monde que toi, tu dois certainement me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne pense pas, peu de sorcières possèdent cette odeur tellement envoûtante … je dirais même qu'excepté toi, je n'en connais pas d'autre.

-C'est beau de rêver, mais la réalité refait toujours surface tôt ou tard.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça. Il se retira de son oreille, plaçant ses pupilles bleu azur dans ceux, chocolats, de la jeune Gryffondor. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et la tension augmentait à chaque secondes. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il se rapprocha lentement de la dite señorita. Leurs peaux se frôlaient, leurs bouches étaient séparées seulement par deux ou trois mini-mètres lorsqu'un bruit retentit derrière la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

-Hermione ! Ouvre-moi, c'est Ginny !

-Tu en as de la chance, aujourd'hui, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Déclara-t-il juste avant de disparaître en une fraction de seconde, comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Hermione qui venait d'être libérée de son emprise s'arrangea vite fait sa coiffure et alla ouvrir la porte à son amie. L'accueillant avec son sourire habituel, Ginny y vit que du feu, du moins c'est ce que croyait Hermione.

-Tu en as mis du temps à répondre ! Je te rappel qu'il est sept heures du soir et que c'est l'heure d'aller manger !

-Déjà ? Tellement que j'étais occupée avec mes devoirs je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et je n'ai même pas eut le temps de prendre ma douche.

-On s'en fou ! Tu l'as prendra toute à l'heure, elle la prit par le bras, allez, viens ! On attend plus que toi pour commencer le repas.

-Je suis si exceptionnelle que ça ? S'étonna-t-elle amusée.

-Oh que oui ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et la sœur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Les filles arrivèrent de bonne humeur à la grande table des Gryffondors et prirent place juste en face des garçons. Elles n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de rigoler. Ron et Harry les regardèrent d'un regard étonné.

-Vous allez bien les filles ? S'étonna Ron. Elles reprirent doucement leur souffle, puis Hermione fut la première à prendre la parole Ginny était encore trop essoufflée pour parler.

-Très bien … c'est juste un délire entre moi et Ginny. Sourit-elle en mangeant son repas.

-D'ailleurs on doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas rater la suite, 'Mione. Déclara la rousse.

-T'inquiète, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi là-dessus, jamais je ne raterais une telle occasion. Elles se firent des clin d'œil en guise de communication, qui firent vite comprendre aux garçons qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas se mêler à leur discussion.

Mais la salle passa vite sous silence lorsque le directeur interpella les quatre maisons.

-Bonsoir très chers élèves de Poudlard, désolé de vous interrompre pendant votre repas du soir, mais je pense que vous avez déjà tous vu l'incident de ce matin et que vous tenir dans l'ignorance la plus totale, cela servirait strictement à rien. Donc je voulais vous dire à vous élèves de Poudlard, que dorénavant le couvre feu se fera une heure après l'heure du repas, en raison de sécurité, le temps que nous découvrons la source de ceci. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne appétit à tous. Dumbledore se rassit et repartie dans ses discussions avec les autres professeurs.

De loin, à la table des Gryffondors, les quatre amis avaient trouvés – comme tous le monde – bizarre l'intervention de Dumbledore. Fait dire que depuis la fin de la guerre, cette année tous les professeurs étaient encore plus vigilants que les précédentes. Un moindre truc et c'était bon pour faire stresser tout le château.

Hermione ne supporta pas l'idée de rester en place et se leva d'un coup sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis.

-Je reviens, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et elle déserta sa place pour se rendre dans les couloirs où personne ne traîne à cette heure-ci. Tout en marchant, elle se mit à parler dans le vide, mais par pour longtemps.

-Sors de ta cachette, abruti ! Cracha-t-elle sans retenue. Elle s'arrêta en sentant une présence juste derrière elle. Une personne qu'elle avait déjà vue quelques heures plutôt et qu'elle aurait préférait ne jamais revoir, mais bon ! Il faut croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

-Ouh là là ! La princesse est en colère. Elle se retourna et fit face à l'homme aux cheveux dorés et yeux chocolat.

-Tu peux dire à ton compare d'arrêter de jouer à de telles conneries !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu es en train de me dire que le corps de ce matin n'était pas ton œuvre ?

-Avoue que tu aurais bien aimé que se soit le cas ?

-Arkone ! Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs, s'il te plaît et dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce qui se trame dans ce château.

-J'aurais bien aimé te le dire princesse, mais j'en sais autant que toi.

-Tu es en train de me dire que l'autre con n'a rien à voir là-dedans ?

-Rien qui puisse susciter ton attention, ma chère. Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva juste à côté d'Hermione. Jusqu'à présent depuis ce matin qu'elle avait revu, elle avait à chaque fois utilisé un ton sec et direct envers lui, donnant l'impression qu'elle était sure d'elle. Mais Arkone savait très bien que tout cela n'était qu'une simple couverture pour cacher ses véritables sentiments, et il en eut la preuve à ces quelques mots :

-S'il te plaît Arkone, je t'en supplie … quémanda-t-elle d'une petite voix juste avant qu'il ne déserte le couloir, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

-Ah, t'es là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule, ici ? Ginny arriva comme une tornade à ses côtés.

-Rien, je me redirigeais vers la grande salle mais je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Mentit-elle avec le sourire.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, c'est bon … j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Oki, si tu nous cherches, on sera dans la salle commune 'Mione. Sur ça, elles se séparèrent en prenant chacune une direction opposée à l'autre. Tandis que Ginny repartait rejoindre ses camarades de Gryffondors, Hermione, elle, se dirigeait à ses appartements.

Une fois arrivée, elle se détacha les cheveux, prit une serviette et alla dans sa salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain bien chaud et moussant, dans lequel elle se prélassa au point de s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée. Seul un gros boom la réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Plus que surprise, elle se leva vite, commença à enjamber le rebord de la baignoire, mais glissa à cause de la mousse encore fraîche et tomba, la tête la première. Elle se retint de justement avec ses deux mains.

-Et merde ! Grogna-t-elle pour elle-même. On toqua à nouveau à la porte.

-C'est bon, j'arrive ! Cria-t-elle en se relavant de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, comme si tomber faisait partie de son quotidien habituel. Elle se précipita dans la chambre pour prendre un slim noir et un long pull blanc – les enfila – tout en se coiffant devant son miroir qui reflétait le visage rayonnant d'une jeune femme : elle n'avait aucun bleus ou quelconques blessures sur son visage dû à sa chute.

Pour finir elle se donna un dernier coup de brosse avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, la banane à la bouche. Un sourire qui disparu de suite en découvrant la personne qui avait osé la sortir des ses merveilleux songes. En ce moment elle était vraiment en colère contre cet homme, mais là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau : si elle aurait pu, elle l'aurait étranglé de toutes ses forces.

-Professeur Rogue ..., fit-elle d'un ton à peine audible et lassant.

-Alors comme ça on sèche les heures de colles pour rester bien au chaud, Miss Granger ? Affirma-t-il sa question de son arrogance habituelle. Rien que de voir sa tronche, Hermione avait une grosse envie de lui vomir dessus, mais ce n'était pas trop le moment. Elle avait la tête dans le cul, et la seule chose qui la préoccupée vraiment actuellement était son lit bien douillé.

-Au moins je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier … sur ce, bonne nuit professeur. Annonça-t-elle en refermant la porte. Rogue intercepta la porte. Elle le regarda étonnée par son geste.

-Où allez-vous Miss Granger ?

-Ça se voit non ? Je vais dormir monsieur …

-Si en plus d'oublier volontairement vos colles, vous vous mettez à oublier vos rondes ! Par Merlin, où va le monde !

-Quoi ? Mais il est quelle heure ? Elle ouvrit grand les yeux tellement elle était étonnée.

-20H30, Miss Granger.

_ Et j'ai dormi tout ce temps ! _

-Vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait. Répondit-il stoïquement à son élève qui hésitait encore à le croire ou pas. Faut dire que sa petite sieste de plus de deux heures dans la baignoire lui avait légèrement engourdi les idées. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête ce soir, et surtout pas avec cet abruti de Rogue qui cherche les ennuis à longueur de journée.

-Bon ! Je reviens, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'on à déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça ?

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Que je sache vous vous en foutez autant que moi de cette ronde, donc laissons là de côté, un point c'est tout.

-En effet, je me fiche de cette fichue ronde, mais Dumbledore en à décidé autrement, et le connaissant, je préfère obéir à ses ordres que me retrouver dans une ses idées complètement débiles, par la suite.

-Ah ! Parce qu'en plus c'est une idée du directeur ? Mais c'est qu'il fait don d'un génie merveilleux ! Non, sérieux, il aurai pu trouver autre chose que de faire ma ronde avec un professeur comme vous.

-Je vois que votre insolence n'a pas changé, Miss … Mais je vous assure que vos colles ont toujours lieu et ce dès demain à 20H00. Et cette fois-ci je ne tolérerais aucune absence de votre part, est-ce bien clair ?

_Et après c'est moi l'insolente …_

-Vous dites ?

-Rien professeur. Répondit-elle d'un ton lasse juste avant d'aller chercher ses chaussures et une veste bien chaud pour faire la fameuse ronde de la soirée. Tout le reste de la soirée, l'ambiance entre les protagonistes demeura très tendue, ils ne prononcèrent pas un seuls mots. Ils n'avaient pas croiser un seul élève de tout le long.

C'était le lendemain matin et Hermione arriva la tête dans le cul pour le petit-déjeuner, harcelée par les questions de ses amis. Ginny fut la première à commencer sous un ton ironique.

-Alors 'Mione, pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi tu t'es absentée en fin de soirée ?

-Je me suis endormie, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est Rogue, qui m'a réveillée !

-Rogue ? Ron manqua de s'étouffer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire, celui-là ? S'étonna Harry.

-Notre cher Dumbledore à insisté pour que je fasse ma ronde avec lui. Je ne vous parle même pas de l'ambiance de fou qu'il y avait entre nous, j'entendais carrément sa respiration tellement qu'on ne disait rien. J'ai bien cru devenir folle !

-Attends répètes un peu ! Dumbledore t'a obligé de faire ta ronde avec cette chauve-souris des cachots ? Suffoqua Ron.

-Mouais … la fouine est carrément venu me voir en personne pour me l'annoncer.

-La fouine et la chauve-souris dans la même soirée ! Moi je dis chapeau !

-Au faite, il t'a fais ta colle finalement ou pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, mais je dois y aller à partir de ce soir si je ne veux pas avoir des ennuis par la suite, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer à cause de ma soi-disant « absence ». Mima-t-elle avec les doigts.

-En même temps de te faire chier avec ta colle, profite-s'en pour trouver des renseignements par rapport au corps de ce matin. N'oublions pas que Rogue est notre principale suspect.

-Je veux bien Harry, mais ça ne sera pas facile. Rogue a, comme dirait-on … des yeux derrières les oreilles. Il est aussi rusé qu'un renard.

-Et c'est Hermione Granger qui me dit ça !

-Ok, c'est bon, j'irais mais a une condition : vous faites vos devoirs vous-même tout le reste de l'année. Sourit-elle.

-Oh non Hermione ! Tout sauf ça ! C'est un trop gros supplice pour nous. Ron était dégoûté et Hermione était contente de la réaction de son ami. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans sa tête.

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas … Harry aussi était embêté par la nouvelle de la jeune Gryffondor. Les deux filles rigolèrent devant les réactions des garçons et tout le restant de la journée, ils passèrent des bons moments. Ce fut seulement arrivés vers l'heure du repas du soir qu'Hermione prit congés pour soi-disant se rendre à la bibliothèque, à la place elle se rendit à la tour d'astronomie pour y méditer et observer les étoiles. Se laissant bercer par l'air frais de la nuit tout juste naissante.

Quelqu'un vint la déranger, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui s'était, elle le savait déjà. Elle avait déjà prévu sa venue.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre … déclara-t-elle froidement, les jambes recroquevillées contre son menton et entourées par ses bras.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, et tu le sais très bien. Déclara une voix d'homme récemment entendue par les oreilles de la chère Gryffondor. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Il est grand temps de tout mettre au clair … je suis venu t'aider.

Soudainement Hermione posa son regard sur le visage du jeune homme, elle était comme choquée par cette révélation. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un gars comme Arkone avait osé prononcer cette phrase quand on connaissait la situation. Mais c'était là le problème. Hermione était toute seule dans ce château à connaître cette vérité et que l'aide de quelqu'un se trouvant dans la même situation qu'elle n'était pas de refus. Mais elle se méfia encore un peu, c'était beaucoup trop simple.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me propose ton aide ? Que je sache tu n'y gagne rien en échange.

-Je rêve ! La légendaire Hermione Granger a perdu son sang froid !

-Arkone … Comprenant face à l'air dure et sérieux de la jeune fille, que sa blague n'était pas à l'heure, il s'y résigna donc.

-En effet, je n'y gagne rien, du moins en affaires. Mais il reste un côté où j'y gagne beaucoup à t'offrir mon aide. Déclara-t-il tout doucement de sa voix sensuelle. Il avait un sourire à tomber par terrer et Hermione en avait pleinement conscience.

-Moi … c'est moi que tu gagnes, n'est-ce pas ? Elle émanait d'elle une aura de petite fille sans défenses qui donneraient envie, à n'importe qui, de la serrer fort dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence : à l'intérieur c'était beaucoup plus solide et sur.

Voyant cette air d'elle, qu'il l'aimait tant, Arkone se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse.

-Cela ne va pas te servir à grand chose, à moins que tu veuilles t'attirer des ennuis, tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Dit-elle doucement.

-C'est trop tard …

-Hein ?

-Je suis autant engagé que toi là-dedans … depuis le premier jour où j'ai croisé le marron de tes pupilles, je suis autant concerné que toi.

-En as-tu vraiment conscience des conséquences que cela engage ?

-Oh que oui ! Mais toi, en as-tu réellement conscience ? Malgré tout, arriveras-tu à les protéger comme il se doit ? Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos, mais il l'attrapa à la main gauche. Il se leva à son tour et tout restant face à son dos, il déclara ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Quand le diras-tu ? Quand leur diras-tu que tout n'est qu'illusion ? Quand diras-tu qu'Hermione Granger n'a jamais existé ?

* * *

><p><em>La suite le plus vite possible (;<em>


	4. Memories I

_**Disclaimer** : Les Personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls ceux sortant pleinement de mon imagination, m'appartiennent entièrement._

_Et voilà le Quatrième Chapitre qui sera en plusieurs partie :)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Iseult._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatre<strong>

**Memories I**

Il était 20H30 et Hermione venait d'arriver devant la porte des appartements du professeur Rogue. De ses frêles mains pleines de déterminations, elle toqua à la porte.

-Entrez ! Ordonna une voix doucereuse de l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione y pénétra à pas lents et la porte se referma toute seule derrière elle.

Rogue était là, assit sur son bureau en train de corriger des parchemins, il ne dénia pas un seul regard à son élève.

-Prenez le chaudron se trouvant à votre gauche et préparez la potion d'_Amnésie_. Déclara-t-il sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

-Oui monsieur. Elle prit le dénommé chaudron et le cala sur une table en bois, contre le mur, devant le bureau de Rogue. Elle prépara de manière lente et sure, les ingrédients, sous le regard discret de son professeur. Tout en mettant les Scarabées Pilés dans le chaudron, Hermione eut une étrange remontée au niveau de l'estomac qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Après les avoir bien remués elle passa au Gingembre qu'elle écrasa simplement avec la paume d'une main. Rogue qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux, fut étonné de son geste et du calme qu'elle faisait don, mais il ne resta pas plus longtemps dans son observation, trop occupé par les contrôles des septièmes années à corriger.

Et après avoir mit la bile de tatou pour conclure sa potions, Hermione, les yeux fermés, tout en remuant tous les ingrédients, se laissa emporter aux grès de ses pensées. Une larme toute fine apparut au coin de son œil droit. Elle l'essuya vite fait, puis arrêta toutes ses manipulations.

-J'ai fini professeur. Déclara-t-elle tout bas. Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Faites-en plein d'autres tant que je ne vous dis pas de vous arrêter, Miss. Il portait uniquement son attention sur ses copies et la manière dont il avait dit ça, énervait au plus haut point, Hermione. Elle jeta d'un coup tous les ustensiles et se retourna folle de rage.

-Vous ! De quel droit vous vous permettez de m'exploiter ainsi ? D'accord, j'ai fait une grosse connerie, mais je vous rappel que vous me devez autant de respect qu'à vous-même. Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à savoir pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était à cause de cette potion qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, ou tout simplement l'arrogance de son professeur aux cheveux gras. Elle était complètement perdue.

-Vous êtes complètement imbu de vous-même … finit-elle dans un semblant de murmure.

Ne supportant pas le comportement de son élève, et en plus Gryffondor, il releva la tête de ses copies, la regardant de son regard le plus hautain soit-il. Il employa un ton dur et calme.

-Et vous vouliez que je sois indulgent avec vous, après le cinéma que vous veniez de faire ? Je ne fais que punir une élève comme il se doit, donc pouvez-vous éviter de passer vos nerfs sur moi, sous prétexte que je sois injuste envers vous.

-Je ne passe pas mes nerfs sur vous, je vous dis juste la vérité … c'est pour ça que vous resterez éternellement seul.

-Pardon ? Il se leva d'un coup et se plaça devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Comment osez-vous dire cela ? Votre statut de Gryffondor est loin de vous donnez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez. 500 points en moins pour votre affront et votre impertinence.

-Quoi ? Tout ça pour une vulgaire remarque ?

-Vulgaire ? A part monter sur vos grands chevaux et ignorer les gens comme bon vous semble, vous ne savez rien faire d'autre, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Et vous, à part insulter les gens à tout bout de champ, vous ne savez rien faire d'autre, professeur.

-Vous me cherchez beaucoup trop Miss Granger.

-Je vous retourne ce compliment, professeur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adresser la parole durant toutes ces années jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et Rogue vit très vite, que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il s'était imaginé, n'existait pas en réalité : C'était une femme pleine d'ambition prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut et non une gamine lâche comme il se l'était imaginé.

-J'en ai assez de votre présence pour aujourd'hui, partez.

-En effet, c'est une bonne idée. Au revoir professeur. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton formel en quittant la pièce, laissant un Rogue seul, devant ses nombreuses copies. Assit sur sa chaise de bureau, Rogue réfléchit longuement avant de se lever pour aller voir le chaudron qu'Hermione avait utilisé précédemment. Il constata que la texture et le parfum parfaits. Même un peu trop.

_D'accord, c'est une potion de première année, mais quelque chose me choque dans cette texture. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y a quelque chose. Par Merlin ! Que m'arrive-t-il bon sang ? Ce n'est qu'une potion, alors pourquoi je m'en préoccupe autant ? _Il retourna à son occupation qu'étaient les feuilles de copies, avec une certaine image dans la tête. Une image qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas voir, mais qui était beaucoup trop forte pour lui.

Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à ça dans un moment pareil ? Il fit un trou dans l'un des parchemins, avec la pointe de sa plume tellement qu'il était sur les nerfs.

Au même moment, Hermione venait de s'asseoir sur l'une des marches des escaliers du château. Elle ne tarda pas à être vite rejointe par un jeune homme aux longs cheveux or et aux yeux couleur chocolatée. C'était Arkone.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, Hermy. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Si seulement c'était vrai … je pense même que ça aurait été beaucoup mieux.

-Pourquoi ? Ce que t'as vu, est si traumatisant que ça ?

-M'en parle même pas ! Rien que de passer une secondes avec cet abruti de services, je suis déjà à bout de mes forces.

-Et quel le nom de cet abruti de services, comme tu dis, qui arrive à mettre Hermione Granger dans un tel état ? Ironisa-t-il.

-C'est mon professeur de potions. Je dirais qu'il n'est pas très aimé dans le château.

-Tu dirais ? Tu veux plutôt dire que tu en es sûre, pas vrai ?

-Rooh, c'est bon ! Pour une fois que je voulais être indulgente.

-Et bien dis-toi que tu manque encore d'entraînement.

-Mouais … bref ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Que je sache tu n'es même pas élève ici.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Pff … sérieux, si tu viens pour me casser les pieds à longueur de journée, tu peux rester chez toi. On n'a pas besoin d'un fouteur de merdes comme toi, ici.

-Donc tu sera capable de tout subir par toi-même jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

-J'ai bien survécu à sept ans sans ta foutue aide, une an de plus ne me tuera pas.

-Plus précisément, six ans … mais là c'est très différent et tu le sais très bien. Si tu t'engage toute seule dans cette merde, tu sais comment cela finira, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arkone, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié … la discussion que nous avions eut toute à l'heure, me suffit amplement.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

-T'es vraiment chiant quand tu le veux … elle se leva, bon ! Je te laisse, je suis crevée. Pendant qu'elle remontait les escaliers, il l'observa en silence puis, les jambes entre-ouverte, il prit appuis avec ses coudes et se tint la tête avec ses mains.

-Ton bonheur … c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

La tête entre son oreiller et la couverture, Hermione songea à tous les évènements qui venaient de lui arriver très tard dans la journée, comme la colle avec Rogue. Elle ne comprenait même pas elle-même, pourquoi elle l'avait réagit ainsi à cause d'une simple … potions. Bon d'accord, cette dernière lui rappelait certains antécédents qu'elle aurait préféré oublier pour toujours, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Plus les années s'écoulent, plus les barrières se resserrèrent. Elle se devait de vite apprendre à maîtriser ses sentiments si elle ne voulait pas finir dans la merde.

Et elle s'endormit dans les draps soyeux de sa chambre de préfète-en-chef, en songeant combien l'aide d'Arkone au château, lui sera d'un grand secours. La seule chose qui ne trouvait pas de réponse dans sa tête, était de savoir comment il allait si prendre.

Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait au sein de Poudlard et ce matin-là, en se levant de son lit, Hermione s'était bien décidé d'oublier la journée d'hier. Tout en marchant tranquillement avec des livres aux bras, dans le couloir en direction de la grande salle, elle du s'arrêter à un embranchement suite à l'entente de bruits bizarre. Elle se colla contre le mur d'où ils provenaient et là, elle compris vite de quoi il s'agissait. C'étaient deux hommes en train de débattre sur un sujet qu'Hermione connaissait trop bien. Elle émit un sourire à l'entente de ceci.

-Je t'avais demandé une chose, qu'une seule chose : celle d'être discret et tu fais tout le contraire. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas en colère ? Déclara l'un des deux hommes, d'une voix douce et manipulatrice.

-Certes tu me l'avais bel et bien demandé, mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas sous tes ordres. Si tu veux faire ce genre de chose, fais-le toi-même, au lieu de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à ta place. Déclara l'autre voix d'un ton calme et amusé. On pouvait carrément y percevoir son sourire à travers le mur.

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Qui es-tu pour me parler de la sorte ?

-Je te retourne la question, mon cher. Déclara Hermione appuyée contre le croisement des deux murs. Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent dans sa direction. Elle attribuait cette phrase aux jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et yeux bleu azur. Cet homme qui avait osé venir la déranger dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle l'était confortablement bien installée dans son lit.

-Dis donc Señorita, ne fais pas trop ta maline avec moi. À trop vouloir jouer avec le feu on finit par s'y brûler. Dit-il en se penchant vers la Gryffondor, une main dans la poche et l'autre contre le mur.

-Et c'est toi qui me dits ça, _Adam_. Comme quoi, le temps ne t'a vraiment pas arrangé.

Arkone qui ne supportait pas d'assister une minute de plus à ce spectacle, prit l'initiative de les séparer contre le grès d'Adam. Hermione avait l'aire plutôt contente.

-Alors c'est ainsi que tu veux l'aider ? Certes, c'est ton choix, mais ne viens pas te plaindre une fois que tu ne pourras plus faire demi-tour. Ils s'affrontèrent tous les deux du regard. Hermione resta silencieuse face à cet échange, face à cet affrontement.

-Rassure-toi, je ne te ferais jamais don de ce plaisir. Adam posa une dernière fois ses pupilles sur Hermione et Arkone, avant de déserter le couloir.

-Il est toujours aussi grognon. Je me demandes même si je l'ai déjà vu, ne serai-ce qu'une fois, sourire une seconde. Constata Hermione.

-Je ne pense pas, c'est son passe-temps favoris de tirer la gueule.

-N'empêche le faite de tirer une tête pareille lui va plutôt bien … ça lui donne un certain style de play-boy.

-Tu me fais honte, Hermione. Aimer ce genre de gars et puis quoi encore ? C'est …

-... ton frère, et que tu le veuille ou pas, vous êtes de la même famille. D'ailleurs, si l'ont regarde bien de près, on même y trouver une ressemble entre vous deux.

-Oui, de_ très_ près. D'humeur joyeuse, elle le prit par le bras et ils commencèrent à marcher. Une atmosphère amicale et chaleureuse se créa illico entre eux. S'il y avait du monde dans le couloir, personne n'aurait reconnu la légendaire Hermione Granger, ami d'Harry Potter. Aux côtés d'Arkone elle réagissait telle une gamine de cinq ans dans les bras de son protecteur. Et celui-ci ne manqua pas de lui rendre, en la taquinant à chaque occasions.

-Et tu te rappels de la dernière fois où je suis rentrée en trombe dans le salon, pour faire une surprise à Adam ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si je m'en rappels ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait te tuer sur le moment. Mais heureusement que ce jour-là tu portais ton déguisement ridicule de princesse, ça détendue l'atmosphère. D'ailleurs quand j'y repense, c'est sûrement la première et dernière fois que j'ai vu Adam sourire.

-Sérieux ? Je m'en souviens pas.

-C'est normal, tu avais à peine sept ans. C'est déjà un miracle que tu te souviennes de cette journée.

-En même temps, se serai difficile de l'oublier avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Même que Nathan avait fait des siennes ce jour-là avec les pétards de la vieille folle.

-Celle-là ? M'en parle pas. Elle passait son temps à gueuler sur tout ce qui bouge. Et encore, je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle parlait aussi à son mur ou son carrelage.

-Elle avait déjà parlé à mes boucles d'oreilles.

-Celles que tu n'as jamais mises ?

-En même temps, ce n'est pas bien difficile de savoir, j'en ai eut qu'une paire.

-N'empêche que tu étais toute mignonne avec, dommage que tu ne les aies pas garder plus longtemps.

-C'est le chien à trois têtes du voisin, qui me les a bouffé pendant que je prenais ma douche.

-Vraiment ? C'est quand même bizarre que tu ne m'es rien dis. Esquissa-t-il d'un sourire coquin.

-Rooh ! C'est bon ! Je ne suis pas obligée de tout te dire, non plus.

-Non, juste dans les moindres détails.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux que je te dises aussi quand je vais aux toilettes ?

-Ça pourrait être intéressant.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, oui.

-Qui se fout de la gueule de qui ? Intervenu une voix froide et directe face à eux. Hermione se retenu de tirer la gueule en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Arkone garda son sourire.

-Professeur Rogue … articula-t-elle tout bas.

-Alors ? Que puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs alors que vous devriez être au petit-déjeuner avec tout vos amis. Et qui plus est, que faites-vous avec cet inconnu ? Je croyais qu'il était interdit de ramener des personnes extérieures à Poudlard, sans l'accord du directeur, Miss Granger.

-Eh ben, euh … pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, Hermione n'arrivait pas à formuler la phrase qu'elle voulu sortir. Elle venait de perdre toutes ses facultés de ses exprimer en une seconde. Voyant qu'elle peinait, Arkone intervenu.

-Hermione n'y est pour rien, monsieur, je lui ai demandé de me faire visiter les lieux, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer.

-Et pourquoi vous voudriez visiter de tels lieux ?

-Je viens d'arriver tout récemment, je suis le nouvel élève_ Arkone Zaccario_. Hermione venait de faire un arrêt sur image.

-Vous auriez le dire plutôt, le directeur vous attend depuis hier matin dans son bureau. Mr. Zaccario, veuillez donc me suivre. Et vous Miss Granger retournez à vos occupations habituelles sur le champ. Elle trouva rien à dire. Elle du se contenter de les regarder partir tellement elle était choquée.

Elle avait tout imaginé sauf ça.

Rogue et Arkone venaient d'arriver au bureau du directeur où ce dernier les accueilli avec l'une de ses légendaires tartes au citron à la main.

-Vous en voulez une ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention d'Arkone.

-Non merci, monsieur.

-Severus, veux-tu nous laisser seuls, pour que nous puissions finaliser l'inscription, s'il te plaît.

-Bien, Albus. Et il laissa le jeune homme entre les mains de l'homme âgé.

-Je vois que le contrat est toujours d'actualité, Mr Zaccario.

-Ceci est une certitude, Dumbledore.

Tel un zombie sortant tout juste de sa tombe, Hermione rejoignit la grande salle lorsque tout le monde commençait à partir pour débuter la première heure de cours de la matinée.

-Mais où étais-tu passé Hermione ? Le petit-déjeuner est déjà terminé depuis dix longues minutes. L'intercepta Ginny.

-Désolée Ginny, mais là je dois m'asseoir avant de m'évanouir d'un choque. Je t'expliquerais mieux après. Sous les yeux étonnés d'Harry et Ron, Ginny accompagna Hermione sur un banc.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ? Demanda Harry.

-On dirait que tu as vu un Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, se faire décapiter une seconde fois. Déclara Ron.

-Je te rassure Ron, si s'était le cas, je ne serais pas dans cet état.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? Dumbledore entra soudainement dans la grande salle et se positionna à sa place habituelle. Créant un silence totale dans la pièce.

-La voilà ta réponse, confirma Hermione.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger très chers élèves, mais j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous faire parvenir en ce moment même. En ce mois de Septembre, vous, élèves de Serdaigle, Poufouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, un nouvel arrivant au sein de Poudlard : Arkone Zaccario !

D'un sourire à tomber par terre et d'un charme surréaliste, Arkone ne fit pas une entrée qui passa inaperçue. Toutes les filles, même celles de Serpentard, bavaient, s'extasiaient devant sa beauté qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Seule l'une d'entre elles resta de marbre. Une qui aurait préféré être prévenue à l'avance et non l'apprendre par l'un des professeurs qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Hermione était à la fois contente et en colère. Contente de revoir son ami d'enfance et en colère pour le comportement de son professeur vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle en avait raz-le-cul qu'il se défoule sur elle pour un rien.

-Arkone Zaccario vint par là, s'il te plaît. McGonagall, le Choixpeau à la main, lui indiqua d'un revers de main, l'endroit où il devait s'asseoir pour essayer. Il prit place et la professeur de métamorphose lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Toute la salle attendait avec impatience le verdict.

* * *

><p><em>lors à votre avis où va aller Arkone ?<em>

_Allez-y donnez-moi vos avis ! :)_


	5. Memories II

_**Disclaimer** : Les Personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls ceux sortant pleinement de mon imagination, m'appartiennent entièrement._

_Et voilà le Cinquième Chapitre qui sera en plusieurs partie :)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Iseult._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Cinq<strong>

**Memories II**

Le Choixpeau mit du temps à prendre sa décision, chuchotant plusieurs solutions à Arkone.

-Tu as un grand courage, tu es aussi très rusé mais la fidélité n'est pas trop ton fort. Tu fonce tête haute dans le tas sans te poser de questions et tu sais très ce que tu veux. Dans ton sang coule le secret d'une vie. J'espère que ta détermination sera à la hauteur de ta maison. Tu devras faire tes preuves pour revendiquer ce fameux titre. Arkone Zaccario, tu iras donc à … SERPENTARD !

Dès que le dernier mot fut prononcé, les applaudissements venant de la table des Serpentards, se firent de plus en plus répondant. Arkone rejoignit sa maison d'un air fier, sous les regards intrigués de certains Gryffondors.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ce gars que tu connais et qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Suffoqua Ginny.

-Pour être plus précise, c'est le faite de l'avoir appris il y a à peine cinq minutes et oui, je le connais. Même un peu trop, à mon goût. La rousse s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

-Je veux tout savoir, de A à Z. Dis-moi tout. Fit-elle de sa moue curieuse.

-Pour être franche, il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir. C'est juste un ami d'enfance.

-Quoi ? Comment as-tu pu nous cacher l'existence d'un tel beau gosse pendant si longtemps ? Ron se racla la gorge tandis qu'Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je t'aime toujours. Ironisa Ginny en se retournant vers le concerné pour lui prendre la main.

-Elle n'est pas terrible ton excuse, tu sais. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Je sais. Sourit-elle juste avant de reporter son attention sur son amie. Alors on en était où ? Ah, oui ! On parlait du beau gosse que tu nous a caché.

-Je ne vous ai rien caché, il n'en vaut juste pas le coup.

-À ce point ? Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais juste me garder rien que pour toi.

-Non plus, il ne faut pas rêver. Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, abruti ?

-Tu viens tout juste de capter ma présence. Bravo ! Je te décerne la première médaille de ta vie et seulement parce que j'ai pitié de toi.

-Rien n'a foutre de ta médaille. La table des Serpentards, est là-bas au cas où tu ne le serais pas. Ici c'est Gryffondor.

-Merci de ton hospitalité, mais une petite visite ne fais de mal à personne. Hermione se leva d'un coup du banc. Lui tenant tête.

-Tu te fous de moi, oui ? Tu l'as déjà eut ce matin ta visite et dans les moindres détails. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu vienne me pourrir ma journée avec ta bonne humeur maladive.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dis que mon but était de pourrir ta journée, tu l'as insinué toute seule.

-Bref, tu ne l'as peut-être pas insinué, mais à chaque que tu trouves dans les barrages, il se passe toujours quelque chose.

-Finalement, je me demande bien si le blondinet avait raison.

-Quel blondinet ?

-Le gars aux cheveux blancs, à la table des Serpentards.

-Tu parles déjà de Malefoy ! C'est la preuve irréfutable que tu attires les ennuis. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de la lionne.

-Calme-toi Hermione, tu perds ton temps et puis ce n'est parce qu'il parle à la fouine, qu'il va forcément devenir comme lui.

-Tu as raison, mais n'oublie pas que je connais cet abruti depuis _trop _longtemps. _Que se soit Ginny, Harry ou Ron, tu touches à un seuls de leurs cheveux, t'es un homme mort._

Arkone fit un sourire un guise de réponse puis il repartit rejoindre sa table, sous le regard assassin de la jeune lionne.

-Je crois que tu nous dois des explications, 'Mione. Déclara Ron.

-Oui mais pas ici, je ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant de ce qui passe entre cet abruti et moi. Tout en restant intrigués par l'affirmation d'Hermione, ils finirent tous par se diriger vers leurs cours de la journée.

La fin des cours, puis le soir arrivèrent très vite. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient restés une bonne heure dans la grande salle pour parler entre eux sans avoir tous les autres Gryffondors sur leur dos. Et oui ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, tous les septièmes années et autre, n'hésitaient à venir leur parler de tout et de rien. Ce n'était que le début de l'année, et ils en avaient déjà marre.

Hermione fut la première à s'absenter, car elle avait sa fameuse heure de colle avec Rogue et sa ronde à faire. Donc elle leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit et prit congés.

Une fois devant le tableau de ses appartements, une personne qu'elle n'aurai préféré ne pas revoir, l'interpella.

-Granger !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant lentement d'un air lassé.

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser, comme celle-là : D'où connais-tu Arkone ?

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? On n'est pas amis.

-Non, mais lui, il n'arrête pas de parler de toi à longueur de journée, et le faite qu'il parle d'une Sang-De-Bourbe, devant moi tous les jours, je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps. Donc donne-moi une bonne explication avant que je lui cloue le bec, à celui-là.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Alors premièrement : la Sang-De-Bourbe t'emmerde bien profondément ! Deuxièmement : si Arkone parle de moi à longueur de journée, tu n'as qu'à prendre des boules de Qui-est-ce. Et Troisièmement : Si tu viens encore m'emmerder pour de telles gamineries, je ne me retiendrais pas à te régler ton compte, cette fois-ci.

-Oula ! J'ai peur Granger ! Une Sang-De-Bourbe me mettre à terre ! C'est du jamais vu ! D'un seul coup il se tut, ses yeux bleu ciel plongés dans ceux d'Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. La première fois qu'Hermione Granger posa ce regard dangereusement indéchiffrable. Elle le dévorait fièrement du regard.

-En effet mon cher Drago, c'est du jamais vu. Déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Arrête de faire ta maline, Granger. Ça ne te va pas.

-Sur que je n'ai pas la honte naturelle des Malefoy en moi. Ce denier fut tellement remonté par de telles paroles sorties de la bouche d'une Née-Moldue, qu'il l'encercla de ses deux bras, conte le mur. Elle se retrouvait bloquée entre le mur et le jeune Serpentard.

-Je t'interdis de prononcer de telles choses, Granger ! Ton rang ne te le permet pas !

-Justement ! Vu que tu es de _si_ bonne famille, c'est toi qui devrait apprendre aux autres ce qu'est la signification du mot _respect _!

-Vous savez que le spectacle que vous êtes en train de donner, est à tordre de rire pour les gens qui vous observe. Déclara une voix particulièrement familière à Hermione. Arkone était derrière Drago et face à Hermione, dont le jeune blond ne le reconnu pas de suite.

-Tu te rends compte que cette situation est à cause de toi, j'espère ? Déclara Hermione.

-À ce point ? Lâche-là Drago avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Malgré la haine lui montant au cerveau, il la libéra à contre cœur. Préférant éviter les ennuis pour ce soir.

-Et n'oublie la ronde de ce soir. Déclara Drago avant de prendre congés.

-Tu as toujours le chique d'arriver au mauvais moment. Sourit Hermione en restant appuyée contre le mur.

-Je voulais éviter que Drago revienne complètement déformé à cause d'une simple futilité.

-Et dire que j'avais enfin l'occasion de me défouler.

-Je sais, mais lui, il ne sait pas le risque qu'il prend en te défiant. Il est encore beaucoup trop _tôt_.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux.

Il était 20H25 et Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots pour sa deuxième heures de colle avec le professeur Rogue depuis hier. Elle toqua.

-Entrez ! Elle s'exécuta et pu constater qu'il était exactement dans la même position que la nuit dernière. À une exception près : il avait plus de parchemins à corriger que la veille.

-Que les choses soient bien claires. Si vous me faites le même cinéma qu'hier, je veillerais personnellement à vous faire virer temporairement de l'école. Maintenant prenez le même chaudron que la dernière fois et le parchemin se trouvant à ma gauche. Tous ce que vous devez faire est inscrit dessus.

-Oui monsieur. Elle s'exécuta illico en commençant par le chaudron qu'elle plaça exactement au même endroit. Une fois la première étape parfaitement exécutée, dans le silence le plus total, elle alla prendre le parchemin. Il était tellement proche de l'avant-bas de Rogue, que lorsqu'Hermione voulu le prendre, elle l'effleura sans faire exprès. Rogue l'intimida d'un léger regard.

-Excusez-moi monsieur. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Une fois le parchemin dans les mains, elle partie à son occupation du soir qu'était la punition du professeur Rogue. Elle commença à le lire : _Veritaserum_ était le premier mot écrit sur le morceau de papier. Son ventre commençait à lui faire mal.

-Monsieur.

-Oui, Miss.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me faire faire cette potion ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? Le professeur se leva et se plaça juste à côté de son élève qui malgré son désarroi face à cette potion, montrait toujours un visage avide de savoir.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, Miss Granger. Ceci est simplement une punition pour votre heure de colle. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous la faire faire. À moins que vous préférerez nettoyer tous les chaudrons de ma réserve.

-Non, c'est bon. La potion me suffit largement. Il passa derrière Hermione pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa réserve, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il resta presque immobile derrière la jeune Gryffondor qui était en train de remuer assidûment les ingrédients de la potion.

Il pouvait voir, à travers ses longs cheveux bouclés, sa nuque si parfaite. Les formes que dessinaient chacune de ses bouclettes sur celle-ci. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard et le pire c'est qu'il aimait ça. S'il n'était pas de nature calme, il aurait certainement fait une erreur qu'il aurait regretté par la suite.

C'est avec peine, qu'il regagna son bureau, mais la torture ne s'arrêta pas là. Durant toute la soirée, il ne se lassa pas d'admirer chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille.

Bizarrement, Hermione, qui était beaucoup sur ses gardes ces derniers temps, ne sentit pas une une seule seconde le regard de son professeur de potion sur elle durant toute la soirée.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivé d'Arkone au sein de Poudlard et depuis le commencement des colles d'Hermione. Le nouveau Serpentard qui avait déjà un fan club au sein de toutes les filles du château, avait facilement intégré la petite bande du trio d'or. Après mure réflexion, Hermione décida de mettre sa colère de côté et de l'accepter. De toute façon elle n'avait pas eut trop le choix, vu qu'il s'était incrusté tout seul.

Pour ce qui est des colles avec Rogue, la tension entre eux s'était atténuée au fur et à mesure des jours et ils arrivaient même à avoir des discussion descente, sans avoir le besoin de se clacher l'un ou l'autre. Bon, Rogue était toujours Rogue, ça s'était sure, mais avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez lui, mais quoi ?

Après être rentrés d'un après-midi au Près-Au-lard, Hermione et Arkone rejoignirent les autres pour le dîner du soir – Arkone était allé à sa table, où il avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Drago Malefoy, pour le grand malheur de ses amis.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione couru presque pour aller se prendre une douche tellement elle se sentait salle après toute une après-midi à traîner dehors avec Arkone. Mais la visite d'une certaine rousse l'en empêcha. Hermione lui ouvrit la porte.

-Il faut qu'on parle ! Ginny s'assit d'un bond sur le lit tout moelleux de la préfète-en-chef.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quémanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau pour enlever ses chaussures.

-Toute à l'heure on a évité de parler de l'histoire de Rogue vu qu'il y avait Arkone avec nous, et vu que c'est le couvre-feu à cette heure-ci, je me suis dis que tu es la seule que je peux voir sans me faire gueuler dessus par McGonagall.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Rogue ?

-Ouais, enfin oui et non, c'est assez compliqué.

-Vas-y ma chérie, dis-moi tout. On a toute la soirée devant nous.

-Ok, ben pendant que tu étais au Pré-Au-Lard avec Arkone et les garçons au Quidditch, je suis allée à la bibliothèque faire ma petite enquête et ce que j'ai trouvé est assez louche et zarb. C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour m'aider à mieux comprendre l'histoire.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, je ferais tout ce que je peux.

Ok … tu te souviens de la chambre des secrets il y a quelques années ?

-Si je m'en souviens ! Ça sera vraiment impossible pour moi de l'oublier. Mais quel rapport avec Rogue ?

-Le corps que l'on a vu le matin dernier est une œuvre similaire à celui du basilic de la chambre des secrets, je dirais même plus dangereuse.

-Il y aurait un autre monstre dans le château ?

-Pas vraiment, en faite personne ne sait ce qui est à l'origine de ce meurtre mais plusieurs similitudes mènent à ce genre de chose et non savons tous qu'il y a une partie de Poudlard banni depuis des centaines d'années de toute vie.

-S'il te plaît Ginny, va au principale.

-Mais j'y arrive. Bref, quand j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'ai à nouveau surpris Rogue en discussion avec un gars à capuche, qui me rappelait vachement l'un des gars avec qui il avait parlé la dernière fois. J'ai donc fais une recherche sur les célèbres sorciers qui portent toujours des capuchons et j'en ai trouvé un qui correspond parfaitement à notre description. Ginny sortie un morceau de papier forcé, qu'elle raplati et passa à Hermione. Dessus se trouvé le portrait d'un homme à capuche avec une description dessous l'image.

-C'est …

-Cet homme à travaillé aux côtés de Voldemort et il connaît l'_Éternelle_. Hermione manqua de s'étouffer mais heureusement pour elle, Ginny ne vit pas l'étonnement sur son visage, elle garda ses yeux fixaient sur la feuille.

-L'Éternelle ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, l'Éternelle, également connue sous plusieurs noms comme l'Indestructible ou l'Invisible. Si j'en crois ce que disent tous les écris à ce sujet, elle est la fille légitime du seigneur des ténèbres. Y paraît qu'elle est toujours en vie, mais de nos jours personne ne peut le confirmer, car personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle change d'apparences à chacune de ses apparitions pour éviter d'être reconnue.

-Mais si personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble, comment savent-ils tous autant de chose à son sujet ?

-Justement, vu qu'il est une des rares personnes à la connaître, cet homme est connu pour être la première ressource sur l'Éternelle. Il est donc beaucoup convoité par les journalistes et surtout par les Mangemorts restant qui désirent plus que tout d'éliminer l'Éternelle pour prendre le pouvoir à sa place. Seulement il y a un hic, personne ne sait où elle se trouve et il paraît même qu'elle a déserté sa présence depuis déjà plusieurs années.

-En clair, nous avons un nouvel ennemi qui n'est autre que la fille de Voldemort. Hermione venait de lever les yeux vers la jeune rouquine et ces quelques mots qu'elle venait de sortir, était d'une sonorité tout juste auditive.

-Et encore, je ne pense que nous ayons découvert le pire. Si pendant tout ce temps elle a réussis à rester dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards, quelque chose me dit que nous avons beaucoup à craindre avec elle. Plus qu'avec Voldemort.

-En effet, cette fois-ci elle n'a plus personne pour endosser le titre de méchant à sa place. Si elle fait ne serai-ce qu'un mauvais pas, elle prendra de suite la relève de Voldemort, même si cela n'était pas son but dès le début. Hermione se leva et se plaça face au miroir de sa coiffeuse, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux pour les démêler.

-Nous pensions tous que le plus dure était enfin passé et nous voilà confrontés à un nouveau problème encore plus dangereux, Ginny la rejoignit, j'ai peur Hermione, j'ai peur de vous perdre, peur de perdre Harry pour de bon. Hermione se retourna, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse et d'un regard déterminé dit :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Jusqu'à présent nous avons réussis à affronter toutes les batailles se présentant sur notre chemin et ce n'est pas une gamine comme elle, qui va nous empêcher de vivre notre vie comme bon nous semble. Nous l'éliminerons, à nous quatre !

-Oui, tu as raison. On y arrivera. Les filles venaient de retrouver le sourire.

-Et c'est donc pour ça que tu me laisse maintenant car je n'ai pas encore prise ma douche et ma colle avec Rogue ne va pas tarder.

-C'est moi ou depuis quelque temps tu aime bien aller en colle ? Sourit malicieusement Ginny.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'apprends de nouvelles choses qui me seront utiles pour mes ASPICS.

-Mouais, mouais, bien sur, je vais te croire.

-Allez laisse-moi prendre ma douche, on reparlera de tout ça demain. Hermione la poussa amicalement jusqu'à la porte.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à demain. Ginny était morte de rire en sortant de la chambre. La porte se referma.

-Tu vas continuer ainsi encore longtemps ? Hermione sursauta puis se retourna surprise.

-Ah ! C'est toi ! La prochaine foi, fais comme tout le monde et toque. Tu m'as fais peur. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Qu'est ce que tu me veux Adam ?

Posant ses mains à chaque extrémités de la jeune lionne, il se rapprocha d'elle et plongea ses yeux bleu azur dans ceux, marron, d'Hermione.

-Je crois que tu le sais très bien, señorita. La distance entre leurs deux visages diminua encore un peu.

* * *

><p><em>La suite dans (vraiment^^) une semaine (:<em>


	6. Memories III

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

_Voici la suite avec un petit peu d'avance (encore ^^)_

_Merci à Mane-Jei et Ptitoon pour leur reviews qui m'encourages. En espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant._

_Iseult-Chloe.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Six<strong>

**Memories III  
><strong>

Toujours en train de se regarder mutuellement dans les yeux, Adam posa une main sur la joue d'Hermione, qui ne protesta point à cette initiative de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

De cette ambiance douce, terriblement silencieuse, chaleureuse et tellement légère, se dégagea une sorte de sentiment que seuls les deux protagonistes, pouvaient comprendre.

Quelques mèches argentées glissèrent langoureusement entre la nuque et l'épaule de la jeune Gryffondor qui resta stoïque à ce simple contact.

Une soudaine vague de nostalgie fit son apparition sous forme de souvenirs.

**# Flash Back #**

_Le lieu était une forêt enneigée jusqu'aux cieux. Une vingtaine de loups arpentaient à pleine joie, la grande colline devenue blanche par les intempéries de l'hiver. Non loin de ces bêtes assoiffées de liberté et de vie, une petite forme représentant une frêle petite fille pleine de vie, courrait de toutes ses forces vers cet amas de loups. _

_ De ses longs cheveux bouclés, couleur blanc, elle passait facilement inaperçue dans le paysage frais de la saison, et elle pu rejoindre sans difficulté ses fidèles amis les loups. Elle serra fort dans ses bras le premier qui vint vers elle. Leur étreinte durant plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'avouèrent comme si elles étaient les dernières. La petite fille à la longue robe blanche, fut la première à rompre cette échange charnel plein de chaleur et d'amour pur, pour poser un regard vide de vie et de sentiments sur un pré-adolescent aux physique dangereusement envoûtant._

_ Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seconde du regard. Elle ne dévia pas le moins du monde, ses yeux chocolat des yeux bleu du jeune garçon._

_ La neige recommença à tomber de plus belle. _

**# Fin du Flash Back #**

Une larme accompagna le visage tristement souriant de la jeune Gryffondor, caressait délicatement par une main très bien connue par la concernée.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots, tout en gardant son sourire mélancolique qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Adam rapprocha encore un peu son visage du sien.

-Cesse de te poser des questions. Nous n'en avons pas besoin, puisque nous la_ connaissions_ depuis toujours.

-Ceci n'est pas une excuse pour autant, Adam, et tu le sais très bien.

-Serais-tu en train de dire que c'est une perte de temps ? Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés et soyeux d'une Hermione, qui commençait à être troublée. Avec ses doigts, il enroula quelque mèches puis les re-déroula. Faisant répéter sans cesse ce petit jeu.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça … je veux simplement dire, que je ne veux plus m'engager là-dedans. Si tu veux le faire, ça sera sans moi.

-Mais quel intérêt de le faire sans toi ? Je te rappel que ce genre de chose se fait justement à deux, ma chère.

-Je sais … leurs visages étaient à la limites de se toucher lorsqu'un cri qu'Hermione connaissait trop bien vint les déranger.

-Ouvre-moi Granger, c'est important !

-C'est bon ,j'arrive ! Sous le mécontentement d'Adam, Hermione s'extirpa de son emprise et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

-J'espère pour toi que ce que tu as à me dire vaut le coup, parce que sinon tu vas payer cher Malefoy. Ragea-t-elle. Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de sortir un quelconque mots, qu'Adam venait de faire son apparition, appuyé contre le rebord du mur. Hermione pu constater qu'il était terriblement sexy dans cette position, mais elle se le garda pour elle-même.

-En privé Granger. Cracha-t-il de dégoût face à Adam qui était largement plus beau et grand que lui.

-Hey ! Je te rappel que je ne suis pas ton chien, Malefoy ! Donc laisse-moi tranquille avec tes conneries !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, tu viens un point c'est tout. Il l'attrapa par le poignet mais fut vite intercepté par une main d'autant plus puissante et un peu plus grande que la sienne.

-Elle n'est pas un objet, tu n'en disposes pas comme bon te semble. Il y a d'autres moyens que de t'en prendre à Hermione pour simplement combler tes subtiles désires d'adolescent en pleine croissance. Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton si calme et posé, que Drago cru qu'il allait vomir face à cet air hautain que prit cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, pour lui parler.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un type d'aussi bas classe. Tu ne mérite pas que je te parle ainsi. Tu devrais être en train de baiser mes pieds et de me supplier pardon, au lieu de me regarder ainsi. Là, s'en était trop. Adam ne put contrôler les nerfs lui montant à la tête et l'aide d'une seule main, il plaqua Malefoy contre le mur – dans la chambre d'Hermione pour éviter que les tableaux ne les voient – et déclara d'une voix froide et direct ce qu'il avait à lui dire :

-Si j'étais toi Malefoy, je ne ferais pas trop le malin, car si tu es encore en vie, c'est bien grâce à _elle_ et personne d'autre. Tu lui dois autant le respect qu'à ton propre sang de saleté d'Aristocrate. Ne tache surtout pas de l'oublier où tu passera pire qu'un mauvais quart d'heure en m'en compagnie. Drago pouvait apercevoir un sentiment encore plus profond que de la colère ou de la haine dans les yeux de son agresseur actuel. Un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer tellement il était puissant et unique. Il appartenait uniquement à Adam. Comme créer par lui-même.

-S'il te plaît Adam, lâche-le. Supplia soudainement Hermione d'une voix presque enfantine qui sortit le concerné de ses propres songes. Il relâcha donc le blondinet à contre cœur et regarda une dernière fois Hermione avant de déserter la chambre dans un flot de poussière noire.

-Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, Granger. Sourit fièrement Malefoy en s'arrangeant le col de sa cravate.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

-Ok, mais que dira Dumbledore quand-t-il va apprendre que l'élève la plus studieuse de Poudlard à qui, il a confié le poste tant convoité de préfète-en-chef, fait rentrer, dans le plus grand des secrets, des hommes dans sa chambre, et qui plus est, des inconnus. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera quand-t-il l'apprendra.

-Malefoy ! Tu fais ça, tu es un homme mort ! Ragea-t-elle. Hermione venait de retrouver sa bonne humeur et son entrain habituel que tous lui connaissait depuis déjà huit ans. C'était fou comme en présence d'Adam, elle pouvait changer du tout au tout.

-Je vais me gêner ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de vous mettre au taqué, toi, Saint Potter et Weasley. Ceci est amplement suffisant pour combler ma soif de vengeance.

-Cesse de dire des conneries et dégage de ma chambre ! Elle était plus que lassée du caractère si immature et irresponsable de son homologue.

-Je veux bien mais notre ronde à été reportée pour des raisons que j'ignore à maintenant. C'est McGonagall qui me l'a dit.

-Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ?

-Seulement ? Je te rappel qu'avec ton agent gardien aux cheveux argentés et ton sale caractère de chien, tu ne m'en as pas laissé placer une depuis le début !

-Et bien sur tout retombe sur moi ! Magnifique ! Mais je te rappel que si tu étais beaucoup moins con, on n'en serait certainement pas là en ce moment !

-Ok ! Laissons tout ça de côté et allons faire cette ronde une bonne fois pour toute, pour être enfin débarrés.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Alors que c'est toi qui a commencé cette stupide discussion !

-La seule chose que n'ai pas envie pour le moment est de me faire prendre par McGonagall dans cette situation. On pourra continuer notre dispute pendant notre ronde.

Hermione comprit vite qu'il avait raison et ne tarda pas à prendre une veste en cuire se trouvant sur son porte mentaux et ils partirent à leur fameuse ronde, non sans se disputer tout le long.

-Tu es vraiment un être abjecte Malefoy ! Utiliser le chantage pour faire marcher les gens, c'est vraiment mesquin de ta part.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'utilisais de tels moyens pour parvenir à mes fins, tu l'as insinué toute seule, Granger.

-Mais bien sur ! Et moi je suis le père noël par la même occasion ! Arrête de me prendre pour une bourrique, Malefoy.

-Je prends qui je veux pour des bourriques et ce n'est certainement une fille comme toi qui va m'apprendre ce que je dois dire aux autres. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

-Tu crois vraiment ? En effet, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un tel enfoiré que toi, mais rien ne m'empêche d'être aussi désagréable qu'une telle fouine que toi. Cracha-t-elle à sa figure avec le sourire. Il fit un pas vers elle, elle en fit de même en reculant. Ils se répétèrent ainsi jusqu'à qu'Hermione se retrouva bloquée entre le mur et son homologue. Il posa une main sur le mur.

-J'ignore ce qui s'est réellement passé durant la guerre, mais depuis la rentrée, tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même, Granger. Les trois quart du temps, tu regardes les gens de haut et tu dis des gens que personne n'aurait pensé. Où est passé la gentille petite Sang-De-Bourbe qui se cachait timidement derrière sa tignasse de lionne ?

-Depuis quand te soucis-tu de mon état d'esprit ? Que je sache, nous aussi que tous les ennemies éternels en ce monde.

-Je ne me soucis pas de toi, je te préviens. Je te préviens du risque tu prends, Granger. Il s'écarta une bonne fois pour toute d'elle et reporta son attention sur le couloir où deux élèves de deuxième année à Gryffondor courraient comme des fous. 20 vingt points en moins chacun pour irrespect du règlement. Les deux élèves, terrorisés par l'allure imposante du jeune Serpentard, quittèrent les lieux sans demander leur reste.

-Malefoy ! Ragea Hermione en se décollant du mur. Je t'interdis d'imposer tes sautes d'humeurs dès que tu en as envie, sous peine que tu es le Préfet-en-chef. Dumbledore ne te pas attribué ce rôle pour montrer ta véritable nature à n'importe qui.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, salle Gryffondor.

Elle souffla.

-Dis ce que tu veux, de toute façon tu n'es bon qu'à juger les gens sur leur apparence. Seuls les Serpentards tels que toi ont cette fierté arrogante qui enrage tout le monde sur son passage.

-Ne me met pas en colère ou tu risque de le regretter.

-Ah ouais ? Je demande à voir ça. Ironisa-t-elle. Mais le Serpentard n'eut pas l'air de le prendre aussi bien qu'elle, il se retourna et la plaqua d'un coup contre le mur, en la tenant par le colle de sa chemise à l'aide de tout son bras.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle émit un hoquet tellement elle était choquée par le geste du jeune sorcier.

-On fait moins la maline maintenant que_ tes_ chers chevaliers servants ne sont pas là pour te protéger comme ils l'ont si bien fait précédemment. Je me demande bien ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, salle garce que tu es.

-Malefoy … mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Elle paraissait réellement étonnée en lui posant cette question, mais le blondinet n'eut cru pas une seconde son cinéma qui avait pourtant l'air si convainquant.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je me venges de toutes les humiliations que tu viens de me faire connaître par tes deux zigotos. Il renforça un peu plus son bras contre son colle. Commençant à lui couper la respiration.

-_Drago_, s'il te plaît, arrête … suffoqua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Son visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se fermaient progressivement. Elle perdait lentement connaissance.

Dès qu'elle prononça ses quelques mots, une vague de souvenirs vinrent faire leur apparition dans la tête de Drago. Pendant quelques instants il vit une petite fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux blancs, la supplier de ses yeux chocolats, inondés par les larmes. « _Drago, s'il te plaît, Drago ... _» fit-elle plusieurs fois d'une petite voix. Le jeune sorcier lâcha subitement la jeune Gryffondor – ce qui la fit atterrir par terre sur ses genoux – et la regarda reprendre lentement ses esprits.

-N'ose même plus m'appeler par mon prénom, sale Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle se releva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il pouvait y déceler du regret et du remord dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle pouvait y déceler de la peur et du mépris dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Qui es-tu ? Cracha-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de sortir ne serai-ce qu'un mot de bouche meurtrie par le bras du blond.

-Hein ?

-Ne fais pas l'ignorance avec moi. Tu l'as très bien vue toi aussi !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De la petite fille, Merlin !

-Qu'elle petite fille ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Comment ça tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot et réponds à ma question !

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Et comment suis-je censé te croire ?

-T'as qu'à faire semblant ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, non plus !

-Grr … tu m'exaspère vraiment Granger.

-Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir ! Tu n'es pas indispensable au poste de préfet-en-chef, tu sais.

-Pour satisfaire ton ego ? Dans tes rêves, oui !

-Bah alors ferme ta gueule !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre Granger !

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Hermione et Drago arrêtèrent net leur dispute et portèrent toute leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant qui venait de retirer des points à Hermione. La concernée était plus qu'en rogne, en découvrant celui qui venait de lui plomber encore plus la soirée. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas terrible, là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

-Professeur Rogue … articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Granger ? La punition de ce soir n'est pas suffisamment à votre goût ? Vous en voulez peut-être plus ?

-Non, c'est bon monsieur, tout va très bien ainsi que la colle.

-Parfait. Parce que vous commencez dès maintenant.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Déjà ? Il est déjà 20H30, Miss. L'heure est à son rendez-vous.

-Hein ? Mais c'est du foutage de gueule ! Tout ce que j'ai fait est de me disputer avec cet abruti de service.

-L'abruti de service t'emmerde !

-Miss Granger veuillez venir avec moi avant que je ne retire d'autres points à votre maison. Sur ce, bonne nuit Mr Malefoy. Bien qu'elle soit en rogne contre les deux hommes, Hermione se résigna, à contre cœur, à suivre son professeur de potions, non sans le traiter de tous les noms dans sa tête le long du trajet. Leur relation avait beau s'être un tout petit peu apaisée ces derniers jours, il y avait toujours autant de tension entre eux et la moindre chose de trajet, cassée l'ambiance sur le champ. Et ce soir-là risquait d'être une de ces fameuses soirées dont ne voyait jamais la fin.

Une fois rentrée dans les cachots, Hermione prit confortablement place sur le fauteuil noir, en velours, et resta assise sans broncher. Comme si elle allait obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Miss ? Ceci est mon fauteuil et je ne vous ai pas donné l'accord de le monopoliser comme bon vous semble. Ainsi, je vous rappel que vous avez une potion à terminer, vous vous en souvenez, j'espère ?

-Celle avec les griffes d'hippogriffes ? Si je m'en souviens ! J'ai même récolté toutes les informations que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèques sur toutes les potions à base de griffes d'hippogriffes. Ce sujet est tellement fascinant. Je me suis régalée à finir chacun des livres en une heure. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais dormi aussi bien que cette nuit-là.

-C'est bien Miss Granger, mais votre soif de savoir m'importe peu. Si vous êtes là c'est pour faire ce que je vous demande et non étaler votre savoir et contentement, dont tout le monde se fou dans cette pièce.

-Que je sache il n'y a que nous deux dans cette pièce. Donc il n'y a que vous, qui ne vous intéressez pas à ce que je dis. Moi, je suis tout à faite d'accord avec ce que je dis. Un à un. Ce qui donne égalité de partout, professeur.

-Cessez votre bavardage inutile et retournez illico à votre travail.

-Ok, OK, c'est bon j'y vais. Elle se plaça devant le chaudron et retroussa ses manches. Au faite monsieur, à quoi sert la potion que me faites préparer depuis trois jours, maintenant ? Il se plaça derrière elle.

-Cette potion, sert à éveiller des sens cachés ou refoulés.

-Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle révèle ce qui est volontairement refoulé par soi-même ? Qu'elle peut révéler des souvenirs non voulu ou oublier par ce qu'ils sont trop lointain ?

-Pas exactement, elle ne fait qu'éveiller, mais si le sentiment est très frais ou à la limite d'exploser, il sera révéler au grand jour de manière assez spéciale et délicate.

-Délicate ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Un secret que seule une personne connaît son existence, peut être révélée aux yeux du monde entier en une fraction de seconde.

-Vous appelez cela délicate ? C'est une véritable torture. Cette potion est pire qu'un poison. C'est mettre notre vite intime à découvert, sans même nous demander notre permission. Qui à bien pu inventer une telle horreur ? Demanda-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

-Salazar Serpentard. Cette potion a été inventé par Salazar Serpentard.

-Pff … venant de lui ce n'est pas étonnant. Rogue laissa Hermione finir tranquillement sa potion pendant qu'il travaillait de son côté. Une demi-heure après il retourna voir où elle en était.

Il préféra derrière elle.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres et une fiole à la main.

-Tenez ! Goûtez !

-Miss …

-Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, désolée. Sinon niveau texture, vous la trouvez comment ? Je l'ai réussis ou pas ? Hermione demanda tout ça d'un air si joyeux, qu'il ne pu se refuser d'examiner le travail tant acharner de la jeune sorcière. Rogue l'écarta d'un revers de main et pencha légèrement la tête au-dessus du chaudron.

-Un rose bien clair, une bonne odeur de basilic mélangée à de la menthe. Cette potion est parfaite Miss Granger.

-Vraiment ? Ses yeux brillaient de milles feus.

-Oui, il n'y a rien à dire … attendez. Qu'est ce que sont ces quelques goûtes rouges dans la mixture ? Hermione pencha sa tête sur le chaudron.

-Ah ! Ces tâches doivent être mon sang. Je crois me souvenir que je me suis coupée avec quelques Griffes d'Hippogriffes. Désolée, je vais recommencer la potion tout de suite.

-Attendez. Il l'attrapa par le poignet. Il se dévisagèrent longuement du regard, avant que Rogue ne porta le sien sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il retroussa sa manche et puis constater pleins de marques rouges sur toute la main. C'était exactement pareil pour l'autre main. Il ne le montra pas, mais il était choqué par ce spectacle et ses nerfs se retournèrent plusieurs fois en lui tellement il était en colère contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle s'était blessée tout ce temps juste pour accomplir ces fichus potion, qui n'avaient en réalité, aucun intérêt pour lui.

En effet, il avait déjà remarqué depuis quelques temps, que quand la Gryffondor rigolait aussi innocemment c'était pour cacher quelque chose et vu qu'elle le faisait souvent à ses heures de colles, il pu constater que ces blessures ne dataient pas toutes d'aujourd'hui.

Hermione était gênée face à la réaction de son professeur, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi silencieux et pensif. Pendant un moment elle s'était même imaginé le pire, comme le faite qu'il allait la frapper. (Oui ! Elle était très parano sur les bords ^^).

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, professeur. C'est tout ce qu'elle arriva à sortir comme excuse.

-Alors qu'est ce que je dois penser exactement de ça, Miss ? Elle enleva violemment son bras de son emprise.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, professeur. Déclara-t-elle sans réfléchir.

-J'estime que tant que vous vous trouvez dans mes appartements, votre état de santé me concerne autant que le mien.

-Ah, oui ? Et en quelle honneur ?

-Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes mon élève et donc vous resterez sous ma responsabilité tant que vous serez dans ce château.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Vous me détestez depuis ma première journée dans ce château. Cela fait huit ans que vous êtes ignoble avec Harry, Ron et moi et après vous me sortez ça. Non mais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

-Calmez-vous Miss Granger. Vous n'avez aucun motif de vous emportez ainsi et de me manquer ainsi de respect sous peine que je vous déteste. Faites attention à ce que vous dites ou votre maison en subira les conséquences de vos actes.

Soudain, des cris stridents firent leur apparition dans tout le château. Étonnés, Rogue et Hermione sortirent en trombe des cachots, courant comme des fous jusqu'aux couloirs où ils rencontrèrent plein d'autres élèves en folie, qui couraient dans tous les sens. Ils se fonçaient tous dessus sans le vouloir et même le peu de professeurs présents, n'arrivaient pas à les calme, vu qu'ils étaient eux-même, hors d'eux.

-Que se passe-t-il professeurs ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Il y a un énorme monstre dans la grande salle. Déclara le professeur Binns. Inquiétés par ce qu'il venait de dire, Rogue et Hermione coururent comme des fous en direction de la grande salle. Une fois que Rogue eut ouvert les portes, ils purent constater avec effrois que le professeur Binns avait raison. En face d'eux se trouvait une pièce entièrement détruite dans les moindres détails, des centaines d'élèves gisant au sol – mais ils étaient encore en vie, juste beaucoup blessés.

La bête se trouvant devant eux, atteignait facilement le plafond. C'était un mélange d'hippogriffe et de Basilic à trois têtes. Rogue fut le premier à sortir sa baguette et à porter un coup à la bête qui ne sentit rien. Cela lui permit juste de sentir la présence des deux nouveaux arrivants. De ses énormes pattes lourdes et sans véritables formes, la grosse bêtes se rapprocha à sa vitesse d'eux lorsqu'une flèche atterrit, pleine d'ardeur, dans son dos. La flèche s'accrocha à la parois de la bête.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à plus faible que toi, c'est lâche de la part d'un monstre comme toi, mon minou. Déclara une silhouette dans les airs, qui prit forme au fur et à mesure que la personne avançait.

Une jeune femme à la taille de guêpe, aux longs cheveux rouges sang et à la peau blafarde se dessina au fur et à mesure. Même de loin, on pouvait apercevoir les traits si fins et parfaits du son visage. Elle avait un visage de déesse que tout le monde pouvait très bien observait de là où ils se trouvaient.

-Tiens, tiens … c'est bien calme d'un coup. Tu n'as plus de force ou quoi ma chérie ? Elle avait dit ça de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Chaque lettres qu'elle disaient étaient accompagnées d'un sourire fier et plein d'ardeur.

-_Orimos Tanamos_ ! Cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le monstre qui disparut dans un trait de poussière. Tout en restant dans les airs, elle regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle avant de faire plusieurs tourbillon comme une petite fille, dans le vide et de sauter sur Rogue, en l'encerclant de ses bras. Celui-ci la regarda choqué, sans aucun réaction.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi Severus Rogue ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Sourit-elle mi-sensuelle, mi-enfantine.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ! A votre avis qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme ?<em>

_Tous à vos claviers (^3^)_

_Bisous, Iseult._


	7. Repressed Identity

__**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement.__

_Je sais tous que vous voulez vraiment savoir qui est cette mystérieuse femme, mais comme le dit Flaye's, tout se sera au fur et à mesure de l'histoire (:_

_En attendant, je vous laisse tous avec ce septième chapitre qui vous en apprendra un peu plus sur le secret d'Hermione (:_

_Bisous, Iseult._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Sept<strong>

**Repressed Identity**

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi Severus Rogue ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Sourit-elle mi-sensuelle, mi-enfantine.

Hermione qui se trouvait toujours à côte de Rogue, failli s'étrangler en voyant cette scène. Elle était aussi choquée que son professeur de potion qui repoussa la jeune femme d'un trait.

-Je vois que la rumeur sur vous n'avez pas tord, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un homme facile. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'attire en priorité chez un homme. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Hey Hermy ! C'est qui cette belle gosse ? Lui chuchota Ron à l'oreille, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver avec Ginny et Harry.

-Comme si je le savais. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix à peine auditive et lente. Son regard était perché dans le vide, mais personne ne le remarqua.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et de quel droit vous vous jetez ainsi sur moi, mademoiselle ? Quémanda Rogue de sa voix naturellement froide et perçante. Bien qu'il faisait bien comprendre à la jeune femme, qu'il était très loin de se réjouir de sa visite, cette dernière ne baissa pas les bras pour autant.

-Oh ! Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir mon nom, le simple faite de vous voir me suffit largement.

-Et bien pas moi, Miss.

-Ben vous serez obligé de faire avec. Ses longs cheveux couleur sang volèrent dans tous les sens, lui donnant un effet sauvage et séduisant à la fois. Ron était totalement tombé sous le charme et il ne se gênait pas de le montrer en bavant. La jeune femme rigola d'un léger rire, en le voyant pendant qu'Harry et Ginny se rapprochèrent d'une Hermione ne parlait pas beaucoup.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse. Elle sautilla sur un pied et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouva de suite dans les airs, à flotter comme avec l'allégresse d'une elfe. Rogue était en train de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il fit intercepté par une voix.

-_Tu es loin de t'imaginer ce qui t'attends mon beau._ Déclara-t-elle en Fourchelang, avant de disparaître complètement, non sans sourire une dernière fois.

Tout le monde arrêta net ses préoccupations et ne firent plus un geste pendant près d'une minute. Ils étaient tous scotché sur place et n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Bien sur ils ne comprirent rien à ses paroles, mais ils savaient tous très bien reconnaître du Fourchelang quand ils en entendaient. Même les blessés avaient très bien compris.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ? S'étonna Harry, qui avait très bien compris ce qu'elle avait dit puisqu'il le parlait, lui aussi.

Aussitôt après ces paroles, Rogue quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

-Seuls les descendants de Salazar Serpentard parlent le Fourchelang. Hors le dernier est mort devant nos yeux, il y a seulement un an. Alors pourquoi le parle-t-elle ? S'étonna Hermione qui venait de retrouver toute sa forme qu'elle avait juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans la grande salle.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi, Hermy ? Demanda Ginny. La concernée mit du temps à répondre à la question de la rousse.

-J'espère que tu as tords, Ginny. Je l'espère vraiment.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ron.

-D'_elle_, de l'unique et dernière descente de Salazar Serpentard. De la fille légitime de Voldemort. Déclara Ginny.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, sa fille ? Comment un type comme lui peut avoir une fille ?

-Calme-toi Ron, on ne fais que te dire la vérité. On n'y peut rien si un type comme lui à réussis à avoir un gosse malgré son physique de monstre hideux. Déclara Hermione.

-Et dire que j'ai fantasmé sur elle. Quelle honte ! Harry lui tapota l'épaule en guise de compassion.

-Par contre les garçons, vous devez promettre de ne rien dire à personne tant que nous ne sommes pas surs à 100 % de ce qui se trame dans le château. Sinon, nous risquons de créer une énorme zizanie dans le monde magique. Certifia Hermione.

-Tu veux dire que même l'Ordre n'est pas au courant de son existence ?

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en à l'air, Harry. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas au-delà de nos surprises. Elle dit tout ça en s'accroupissant sur le sol pour ramasser un vase ocre, à moitié cassé.

-Voyons Hermione, Voldemort est mort depuis bien trop longtemps, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive de plus ? Rigola Ron.

-Je ne rigole pas Ronald. Peu de choses sont écrites sur la descendance de Serpentard et ce n'est pas du au hasard. Leurs origines demeurent un mystère et si peu d'archives parlent de sa fille, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tout est volontaire. Elle s'est volontairement effacée de la circulation pour mieux réapparaître par la suite.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? S'étonna Harry.

-C'est pourtant simple : pour le pouvoir. Déclara Ginny.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'agression du monstre à trois tête à Poudlard et tout était revenue à la normal, tous les endroits détruits par la bête avaient été réparés par magie et les blessés avaient tous eut droit à une bonne potion guérissante accélérée. Ainsi la bonne humeur reprit tranquillement son chemin, sans aucuns soucis, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce soir-là, deux heures avant qu'Hermione vienne faire sa colle habituelle, notre cher Rogue reçu la visite d'une certaine personne. Cela ne l'étonne pas, vu que cela durait déjà depuis trois jours complets ou plutôt devrons-nous dire trois nuits complètes. En effet, une fois que le grand maître de potions de Poudlard fut bien installé sur sa chaise de bureau, pour finir son travail de la journée, la fameuse personne ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

-Neville Londubat … qui est-ce ? Demanda une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge sang, assise sur une chaise qu'elle tenait du mauvais côté, devant le bureau du professeur. Elle regardait, intriguée, les feuilles qu'il corrigeait. Faut dire, qu'elle adorait lui poser des questions complètement débiles tous les soirs.

-Un élève de Septième année à Gryffondor qui ne sait pas aligner deux mots sans faire une gaffe. Répondit-il d'un air lasse en passant aux parchemin suivant sans dénier un regard à son interlocutrice.

-Vous savez qu'à force de vous plaindre ainsi, vous allez finir votre vie seul, professeur Rogue.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour le savoir. Je suis assez grand pour me prendre en main.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne me regardez pas dans les yeux quand je vous parle ? Vous manquez tant que ça, de confiance en vous ? Il abandonna son actuel parchemin et dénia un regard à la jeune femme qui la prise par surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un homme comme lui avait un regard avec une telle profondeur.

-Et vous, quand me direz-vous ce que vous faites à venir me déranger tous les soirs ? Si c'est seulement pour discuter, vous pouvez déjà retourner d'où vous venez. Votre présence me dérange plus que ça.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas viré dès le début ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à virer des gamines têtues comme vous.

-Gamine dites-vous ? Savez-vous au moins à qui vous vous adressez ?

-Je n'ai nullement envie de le savoir.

-Sage décision de votre part. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se balada dans la pièce, jusqu'à arriver à l'étagère où se trouvaient toutes les fioles de potions toutes fraîches.

-C'est la première fois que je vois autant de potion sur un simple morceau de bois. C'est tellement impressionnant ! On reconnaît bien l'âme d'un passionné en voyant toutes ces fioles s'aligner dans un ordre parfait sur l'étagère.

-Ravie que cela vous plaise. Déclara-t-il sans détourner son regard de ses parchemins de la soirée. Tous les soirs il était toujours occupé par ces parchemins et cela avait le don d'énerver la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sang. Elle maugréa intérieurement avant de se retourner et de poser violemment ses deux sur le bureau de l'homme habillé tout de noir.

-Pourquoi un homme qui convoitait tant le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal, est aussi passionné et investi dans son actuelle matière ? Il releva les yeux, stoïque à l'extérieur, mais étonné à l'intérieur de lui.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis le premier soir : j'ai mes ressources, professeur. Elle montra son petit doigt en guise de confirmation.

-Vos ressources, ma parole oui. Vous êtes surtout trop curieuse.

-Et alors ? Cela ne revient-il pas à la même chose ?

-Vous avez vraiment de la chance de ne pas être l'une de mes élèves.

-Je sais, elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, au revoir monsieur, et elle franchit l'autre côté de la porte. Elle eut tout juste le temps de la refermer derrière elle, qu'elle se trouvait déjà plaquer contre le mur, avec une main qui la tenait fermement à la taille. Elle ne pu dire quoique se soit, un jeune homme aux magnifique cheveux argentés était en train de l'embrasser sauvagement et elle lui rendit volontairement se baiser.

Tout en la plaquant encore plus contre son torse, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou d'Adam, qui faisait monter, petit à petit, l'une de ses mains vers la nuque de son amante. Par la suite, il déposa des dizaine de baiser sur les épaules puis les bras de la jeune tentatrice. Il passa son autre main sous le t-shirt de la belle, qu'il arracha violemment d'un coup de dents.

Il reprit derechef, possession de la bouche de la femme qui lui goba presque la langue. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser tellement brûlant et impulsif, que c'était impossible pour eux de déterminer s'il était passionnel ou seulement sauvage.

Adam prit possession de l'un des seins de sa partenaire, qu'il mordilla comme s'il était en manque de quelque chose ce qui fit émir un léger bruit de celle-ci. Sentant qu'ils risquaient de se faire prendre, Adam la fit taire en lui gobant ardemment la bouche tandis que ses deux mains descendirent progressivement vers le vas du ventre de sa proie. Cette dernière, malgré son état second, se força à lui mordre la lèvre pour qu'il relâcha son emprise sur le siennes.

-Adam, s'il te plaît … arrête … suffoqua-t-elle d'une voix à peine auditive qui excita encore plus le jeune homme.

-Ton corps ne pense pas la même chose que toi, ma chère. Il passa ses deux mains sous chacune de ses fesses et leva ses jambes, pour la faire tenir contre le mur, à califourchon, les jambes bien écartées, contre lui. Tout en continuant de la tenir ainsi, il s'accroupit sûrement et mit sa tête sous sa jupe où il lécha l'intimité de la jeune femme à travers un léger tissus noir.

-Non, Adam … pas ça …

-Tu mouilles, déclara-t-il entre deux coups de langue. Il l'enleva la culotte si violemment qu'elle échappa un cri. Il releva la tête quelques secondes pour voir le visage si honteux et excitant de la jeune femme. Il relâcha l'une de ses mains pour ouvrir sa braguette et sortir son intimité.

-Adam … il ne lui lassa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, qu'il l'a pénétra ardemment de son sexe tout dure. Il l'embrassa de pleine bouche pour que quiconque les entendent.

Ils ne purent se retenir le plus longtemps et chacun de leur côté, ils prirent pleinement plaisir à jouir. Tombant de fatigue, elle ferma les yeux.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses pieds, il l'a garda précieusement dans ses bras, non sans dire d'une voix dominatrice :

-Tu es à moi et personne d'autre. Ne l'oublie jamais, ma _señorita_, ma petite _Anaëllea_.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione lisait tranquillement un bon bouquin à la bibliothèque qui devait faire plus de 2000 pages, lorsque de personnes qu'elle connaissait très bien, vint s'incruster sur la table qu'elle monopolisait depuis près d'une heure.

-_Étymologie des runes_, et bien Hermy, toujours aussi studieuse. Tu ne rates pas une seule occasion pour enrichir ton savoir déjà énorme. Tu devrais pense à faire des pauses de temps en temps.

-À l'heure du petit-déjeuner, du déjeuner et du dîner, je fais déjà trois pauses dans la journée, c'est largement suffisant. Elle ne leva toujours pas son nez du livre.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Arkone, tu devrais arrêter d'inventer des excuses aussi puériles. Elles n'en valent pas un brin.

-Et moi qui croyait que tu serais de mon côté, merci pour ton soutient, Adam. Elle referma son livre et le posa sur la table au plus grand bonheur du Serpentard.

-Vu que tu es si intelligente, tu devrais savoir pourquoi nous sommes là, alors qu'il est presque huit heures du soir. Déclara Arkone.

-J'ai ma petite idée, mais les vôtres sont toujours les bienvenues.

-Je reconnais bien là ma petite princesse du mont-blanc. Ironisa Arkone.

-Tes blagues à la con, tu peux te les garder pour toi. Bref, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous avez osé venir m'interrompre dans ma lecture car je n'ai pas toute ma soirée devant moi.

-On est juste venue te dire de te tenir sur tes gardes.

-Et en quel honneur ? Je suis assez grande pour savoir prendre soin de moi sans votre vulgaire intervention.

-On est sérieux, Hermione. J'ignore si tu mesures la grandeur du danger qui s'étend ces derniers temps dans le monde magique, mais tu te dois de prendre cela au sérieux. L'époque de ta soi-disant ignorance est terminée. Tu dois accepter une bonne fois pour toute, ton rôle dans cette bataille. Déclara Adam posément.

-C'est donc pour ça que vous vous êtes alliés pour la première fois de votre vie ? Pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai pas eut besoin de votre aider pour y être je le suis déjà depuis mon premier jour sur terre et c'est à moi de choisir quelle en sera l'issue de tout ça.

-Mais feras-tu le bon choix ? Seras-tu capable d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes ou bien fuiras-tu comme une lâche ? Fuiras-tu comme autrefois ?

-Aurais-tu si peu confiance en moi, Adam ?

-Non, juste prévenant.

-Si tu veux … dis-moi Arkone je trouve que ces derniers temps tu traînes beaucoup avec Malefoy, j'espère que tu ne lui parle pas trop de moi, je n'ai pas trop envie de me confronter à nouveau à lui pour des conneries pareilles.

-Moi je le trouve plutôt sympa et puis je lui parle de ce que je veux, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu sais.

-Encore heureux ! Rien de meilleure que de rester dans anonymat !

-Mais si tu continue ainsi, tu peux dès maintenant dire adieu à ton anonymat. Ils sont loin d'être tous bêtes. Adam avait le don de gâcher l'ambiance avec ses phrases plus que sérieuses.

-Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Il l'attrapa sauvagement ses poignets, dévoilant les mains meurtrie de la Gryffondor. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras continuer à cacher ceci encore longtemps ? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras cacher encore longtemps l'identité de la véritable Hermione Granger, aux yeux du monde ?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir …

-Là n'est pas la question. Tôt ou tard, ils le seront, et ce jour-là viendra, que tu le veuilles ou pas. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, une question de temps avant que quelqu'un se décide à te dénoncer de son propre grès.

-Et comment ? Sauf vous, personne ne le sait.

-Et si c'était l'un de nous deux qui le faisait ? Tu n'es jamais à l'abri d'un quelconque danger, que se soit moi ou Arkone, tu te dois de rester méfiante avec autrui.

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne vais pas me méfier des gens pour le restant de mes jours, sous peine que je ne suis pas celle que tout le monde croit. Je l'ai fait pendant beaucoup trop de temps, c'est terminé. Si tu veux continuer dans cette voix, ça sera sans moi.

-Alors ne t'étonne pas du résultat qui t'attend.

-Je ne m'attends pas à des miracles.

Hermione venait de quitter les deux frères et la bibliothèque. Elle avait presque couru pour retourner dans sa chambre tellement l'émotion la submergeait. Pour des raisons que tout le monde ignorait, même Hermione, elle avait soudainement eut une grosse envie de pleurer. Chose qu'elle ne se pria pas de faire une fois seule avec elle-même. Elle jeta tout ses livres d'un revers de main sur le sol et se jeta elle-même sur le lit pour vider toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter c'était une vraie fontaine vivante.

Durant tout le temps qu'elle pleura, elle pensa à de multitudes façons d'avouer à ses amis que tout ce qu'elle était depuis huit ans, maintenant, n'était que mensonges, en vain. Elle ne trouva aucune solution, aucune. Elle n'en avait pas et devait se rendre à l'évidence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : elle avait choisi elle-même cette voix et se devait d'assumer ses choix. Cela signifierait donc de quitter une nouvelle fois tout ceux qu'elle aime, pour cette fois-ci retourner en arrière. Retourner où se trouvait sa véritable place, celle qu'elle avait reniée de sa propre volonté alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore dix ans.

La tête sur l'oreiller, elle repensa aux précédentes paroles d'Adam, qui étaient entièrement juste. Il avait raison, mais Hermione refusa catégoriquement de s'avouer vaincue face à ce macho qui n'était même pas capable d'abandonner ce qu'il a perdue depuis des lustres.

Le visage rougit par ses larmes, elle se leva de son lit pour se planter devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse où elle pu admirer avec rancœur ce qu'elle était devenue : mais qui était-elle devenue ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Certes, devant elle se présentait le reflet du jeune femme pleine de charmes et de détermination, mais c'était celui d'Hermione Granger, pas le _sien_. Ensuite elle retira tout ses vêtements pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements et petit à petit certains endroits de son corps bien dessiné, laissait paraître des dessins sur plusieurs parties de son corps. Elle se retourna et le premier qu'elle pu percevoir, était une magnifique dague orné d'un serpent faisant tout le contour, sur son dos. On pouvait y voir aussi pleines de minuscules pierres d'émeraudes sur le manche de la dague. Il y avait aussi un tatouage de dragon crachant du feu, sur le dos de son épaule. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais il avait un charme bien à lui qui le démarquait bien des autres.

Elle se remit face au miroir et là, elle vu ce qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir : un serpent, un serpent ornait tout son avant-bras. Oh ! Combien elle s'était maudite elle-même pour être née avec cet insigne, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que ce signe deviendrait l'emblème des ténèbres ? Les cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, elle pu admirer avec horreur le lion majestueux qui était réapparu sur sa jambe gauche. Mais le dernier était le plus voyant de tous, un diadème se dessina progressivement sur son front, au milieu des deux yeux. Voyant que le travail était achevé et que tout son corps lui montrait avec effroi ce qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, Hermione prit le tabouret de sa coiffeuse et le jeta, sous l'effet de la colère, violemment contre le mur.

-Tous les mêmes ! Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Maudit soyez-vous ! Cria-elle en mettant un coup de point sur son miroir qui se fissura sous la colère exceptionnelle de la Gryffondor. Si ses amis l'avaient vue ainsi, jamais ils ne l'auraient reconnue. En même temps c'était un peu normal puisque la personne actuellement présente dans la chambre n'était pas Hermione Granger, non, mais_ elle_. Celle qui fut autrefois appelée la _Traître à son sang_, celle qui a renié ses origines.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà (:<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^_

_A la prochaine,_

_Iseult (^3^)_


	8. Who Are You ?

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

_Voici un huitième chapitre un peu plus court que les autres et où il ne se passe pas grande chose, certes, mais on n'a pas le choix de passer par là pour mieux comprendre la suite, sorry, really sorry ^^'_

_Le prochain sera meilleure, soyez-en certain ;)_

_Bonne lecture, Iseult (^3^)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Huit<strong>_

_**Who Are You ?**_

* * *

><p>Il était déjà 20H40 et Hermione n'était toujours pas arrivée à son heure de colle quotidienne. Rogue s'en foutait royalement, mais pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, le faite qu'elle ne soit pas encore là, l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Mais il refusait catégoriquement de se l'avouer et continua son travail lorsqu'un boom retentit à sa porte.<p>

-Entrez ! Ordonna-t-il en reconnaissait la manière de faire de la jeune Gryffondor. Vous êtes en retard ! Elle referma la porte.

-Désolée mais j'ai eut un imprévu de dernière minute. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui s'avérait innocent.

-Tachez que cela ne se reproduise plus ou sinon je serais contraint de vous imposer des heures de colles supplémentaires pour présences non-régulières.

-Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas me coller pour le restant de l'année tant que vous y êtes ? C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde d'arriver en retard.

-Je vous interdis d'hausser la voix avec moi, Miss.

-J'hausse la voix si j'en ai envie. Je ne vais pas pas passer ma vie à combler votre joie, monsieur. Il se leva de son bureau.

-Parlez-moi autrement, Granger. Je suis plus âgé que vous, donc vous me devez le respect.

-Plus âgé ? Elle pouffa de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, là-dedans, Miss Granger. Vous ne savez donc pas reconnaître une personne de trente ans à une de vingt ans ?

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas ça, monsieur. Juste que je viens de penser à un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec vous, rassurez-vous. Elle était morte de rire. Rogue ne comprenait décidément pas cette élève, qui passait d'un état second, à celui d'une jeune fille joyeuse, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Si c'était ça la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, alors il remercia dieu de l'avoir fait naître avant.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot, Miss, et je ne supporte pas quand on le fait, surtout quand c'est une élève comme vous, qui ne s'est faire qu'une seule chose : lire et réciter ses leçons par cœur. La seule que vous savez appliquer, est l'art de lever la main en cours juste pour déranger vos camarades.

-De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me rabaisser ainsi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis une Gryffondor. J'avais presque oublié que vous réservez un traitement de faveur aux élèves de cette maison. Mais bon, avec vos cheveux gras et votre nez pointu, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi. La nature ne vous a vraiment pas … elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle se trouvait plaquée contre la porte.

-Ne me mettez pas plus en colère, Miss, ou vous risquerez de le regretter. Il la dominait de toute sa taille et le faite qu'il soit si proche d'elle, et sa bouche au niveau de son front, elle sentit comme une chaleur au ventre.

-Vous êtes un beau parleur, mais agir n'est pas trop votre fort, je présume ? Mince ! Elle regretta de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire et se rappela qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, que c'était l'espion de Dumbledore et un Mangemort aux services de Voldemort. Elle l'aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Et part quoi me jugez-vous ainsi ? Vous alliez peut-être me dire que passer dix-sept ans aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres, pour une personne comme moi, n'est rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, et cela la gênait beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

-Alors passez au principal, car je n'aime pas perdre mon temps à de telles futilités.

-Si cela est si peu important pour vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.

-En effet, mais vous avez éveillé ma curiosité, donc assumez vos actes.

-Je veux bien, mais voyez-vous je suis claustrophobe et le faite de me retrouver entourée de noir, ça me stresse facilement. Donc si vous pouvez vous écartez s'il vous plaît. Son visage était tout rouge et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. Elle sentait sa tête bouillir de plus en plus, chaque seconde.

-Votre excuse n'est pas terrible, Miss. Crachez le morceau une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse. Il baissa la tête pour croiser les yeux de la jeune sorcière qui était toute gênait et qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Ben, en faite je voulais juste tester votre réaction naturelle par rapport à une potion, que je veux faire ce soir. Mentit-elle avec le sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Toute souriante, elle accosta vers le chaudron habituel et commença à préparer la potion que Rogue lui avait assigné pour la soirée. Décidément il ne la comprendra jamais, elle est ses sautes d'humeurs. Un coup elle avait l'aire d'une gamine et d'un seul coup, elle passait au stade d'une jeune femme presque manipulatrice.

-Au faite, monsieur ? À quoi sert la potion que je suis en train de faire ?

-Alors comme ça, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, ne connaît pas la potion qu'elle est en train de préparer ? Fit-il d'un air narquois et fier.

-En effet j'aime bien répondre à toutes les questions en cours, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis là pour apprendre monsieur, sinon cela ferait longtemps que je ne serai plus ici. Puis cette potion me rappelle tant de souvenirs …

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-L'époque où tout n'était qu'un simple rêve, où ma _mère_ …. elle racontait tout cela en remuant lentement la texture, comme si elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce et que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle affichait un sourire plein de nostalgie sur son visage Gryffondien.

-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, Miss Granger ? Elle reprit ses esprits, tout en gardant exactement le même sourire.

-Oh ! Rien de bien important. Mais dites-moi monsieur, n'avez-vous pas une potion qui vou rappel un quelconque souvenir ? N'en avez-vous pas ne serai-ce qu'une seule ?

-Drôle de question, Miss … pour moi les potions ont toujours étaient sources de savoir et non de plaisir comme pour vous.

-Dommage, car vous savez que les potions peuvent avoir un tout autre effet sur vous, et que le plaisir à les faire en devient plus intéressant.

-Certes vous êtes heureuse de faire partager votre expérience, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d'expérience personnelle, mais pour apprendre les potions. Vous l'aviez dis vous-même il y a seulement quelques minutes.

-Vous devriez apprendre à ouvrir votre cœur, vous verrez, ça fait un bien fou. Même si ce n'est qu'une seule personne, c'est déjà énorme.

-Miss Granger, je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire la psychologue. Vous êtes là pour votre colle, auriez-vous oublié ou voulez-vous que je vous le rappel de ce pas ? Hermione n'aimait pas le ton qu'il venait d'employer, car cela voulait dire qu'il était en colère et qu'il ne laisserai pas passer la prochaine erreur, aussi infime soit-elle.

_Vivement que ces putains de colles se finissent car je ne vais pas tarder à péter un câble dans peu de temps._ Grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

-Pardon ?

-Euh, non … rien, c'est juste la potion qui m'énerve, elle n'a pas la texture que je voulais. Mentit-elle. Rogue fit mine de croire son mensonge et durant toute la soirée, ils restèrent chacun de leur côté, à leurs occupations et parfois ils se parlaient quand la jeune sorcière avait besoin de conseils pour réaliser ses potions. Hermione remarqua que son professeur était devenue beaucoup plus approchable et qu'il répondait, de temps en temps, normalement à ses questions, mais ceci était encore très rare. Rogue remarqua aussi que son élève, malgré ses airs innocents, était de plus en plus distante.

Ce soir-là, peu de temps après que la jeune Gryffondor fut bien endormi dans son lit, un jeune homme à la chevelure dangereusement pâle, rêva de scènes toutes aussi bizarres les unes que les autres. Mais celles qui revenaient le plus souvent, était celles avec la petite fille qui finissait soit en larmes, soit avec un grand sourire.

C'était le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Drago et Arkone décidèrent de se séparer de tous leurs autres camarades de Serpentard, et de faire plus amples connaissance en faisant un petit tour au terrain de Quidditch ou l'équipe de Serdaigle était en train de s'entraîner.

Ils s'assirent sur des estrades bien en hauteur et commencèrent à parler.

-N'empêche, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez toi, comment peux-tu t'entendre avec des Gryffondors comme Potter et Weasley ? Ce rouquinet est quand même un traître à son sang. Demanda Drago.

-J'ai beau avoir été admit à Serpentard, je ne comprend pas la mentalité que vous avez tous dans cette maison à repousser les gens qui ne sont « _soi-disant _», pas comme vous.

-Hey ! Je t'interdis de m'insulter !

-Je ne t'insulte pas, je constate ce que je vois chaque jours. Vous êtes beaucoup attaché aux traditions des sang-purs, mais vous êtes-vous intéressez, ne serai-ce qu'une fois, à la manière dont peuvent vivre les né-moldus ou les sang-mêlés ?

-Tu dis ça comme si tu en faisais partis. Dr go avait l'air dégoutté en disant cela et son expression n'échappa à Arkone, qui déchiffrait très bien les humeurs des gens. Il continua son observation tout en parlant calmement.

-Je n'en fais pas parti, mais cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'en fréquente depuis ma naissance et je peux te dire que cela ne m'a apporté que des bonnes choses.

-Comme quoi ?

-Leur capacité à aimer est beaucoup plus grande que nous, sorcier de sang-pur.

-C'est tout ? C'est ça son argument ?

-Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu ne connais pas l'_amour_ ?

-Bien sur que si ! Justement, qui ne connaîtrais pas ce sentiment ?

-Le tout ce n'est pas de le connaître, mais de savoir le montrer et le prouver aux yeux du monde.

-Si tu es là pour me la morale, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me tenir compagnie. Fou de rage, Drago se leva et laissa Arkone, seul qui passa sa tête dans ses mains.

-J'ai peur … j'ai peur Hermione, j'ai peur de ce qu'il est devenu … jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait finit ainsi … personne ne l'aurait pensé.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures et Hermione regardait le ciel du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Appuyée contre un mur, les cheveux au vent, un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés vint se joindre à elle. Il s'appuya à la rambarde.

-Il me manque, il me manque terriblement … déclara-t-elle d'une voix monotone, sans lever son regard des étoiles.

-Je sais, il nous manque à tous, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Les dès sont déjà lancés depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre et de voir comment les évènements tourneront par la suite.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la patience d'attendre, Arkone.

Encore une journée bien remplie venait de s'achever. Rogue était tellement crevé, que la première chose qu'il fit une fois arrivé dans ses appartements et de s'affaler comme un pacha – les jambes bien écartées et les bras de chaque côtés - sur son fauteuil et de fermer les yeux quelques minutes.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous endormir ainsi, qui sait ce qui peut vous arriver en seulement quelques minutes.

-Sortez d'ici ! Ordonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Il avait vite reconnue la voix douce et sensuelle de sa visiteuse nocturnes, aux cheveux rouges, habituelle.

-Pas tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je désir. Elle se lécha la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est-à-dire ? Il ouvrit les yeux. D'une démarche féline et bien étudiée, elle alla se placer devant le maître des potions – entre ses jambes – et lui arracha d'un trait sa grosse cape noire, laissant paraître une magnifique chemise blanche accompagné d'un pantalon en cuire, noir, moulant parfaitement le corps du sorcier. Elle l'attrapa par le colle.

-J'ai une meilleure idée : vous me dites qui vous êtes et qu'elle est vôtre but, et en échange, je vous donne ce que vous voulez. Proposa-t-il.

-Vraiment ? En tirant encore un peu le colle, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui comme en guise d'approbation.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>

_Suite au prochain chapitre (;_

_Bisous, Iseult. :3_


	9. Vous êtes trop dangereuse, Miss Granger

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

_Désolée du retard mais ces derniers j'ai de plus en plus de devoirs et dès que j'ai une minute de libre j'en profite pour sortir donc voilà _

_Excusez-moi encore, mian hamnida :3_

_Bon cesse de vous racontez ma vie, je vous laisse avec ce neuvième chapitre qui n'est pas en manque de révélations (:  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Sept<strong>

**Vous êtes trop dangereuse, Miss Granger !**

Tout en tirant un peu plus sur le col de sa chemise blanche elle se rapprocha de lui en guise d'approbation. Elle passa ensuite quelques doigts sur les boutons de la chemise et les défit tous d'un trait. Dévoilant un torse parfaitement taillé dans les moindres détails. Un vrai dieu vivant.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente pour la suite qu'elle attendait tant. Elle tapota les abdos du cher et tendre professeur qui ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux. D'un regard froid et direct.

-Dites-moi qui vous êtes et quel est votre but, comme il se doit.

-J'hésite encore. Vous savez, quel risque je prends à vous dévoilant mon identité ?

-Non, mais vous allez me le dire.

-Vous êtes un vilain petit coquin … À ce que je vois, vous aimez jouer avec le danger, mais trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par s'y brûler. Il l'attrapa la main qui était avidement en train de le tripoter tout le torse.

-Et c'est vous qui me dites ça, alors que vous êtes seule avec un homme, de votre propre grès.

-En effet, vous n'avez pas tord, mais qui vous a dis que je courrais un risque en faisant cela ?

-Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ?

-Vous me croyez vraiment bennée à ce point ? Vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait ces dernières années dans le dos du seigneur des ténèbres ? Rogue ne savait plus quoi dire, laissant involontairement la jeune femme continuer son questionnaire. Elle libéra sa main de son emprise et en posant une à chaque extrémité du visage du professeur, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux, onyx, de l'homme. Elle l'encerclait de ses fins bras blafardes.

-Laissez-moi vous posez une dernière question, qui bien entendu, je vais reformuler à ma manière. Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui je suis, _Severus Rogue _? Elle posa ses genoux sur ceux de Rogue. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme aussi sûre d'elle et tellement séductrice. Ses yeux avaient beaux être plein de malice, il ne se laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement.

Perchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre en regardant le ciel matinal, Hermione venait de se lever et elle aurait bien dormit encore une heure si les cours ne l'appelaient pas des huit heures du matin. Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée car une certaine rousse du nom de Ginny arriva à l'improviste en sautant sur le lit.

-Mais comment t'es rentrée, toi ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Dumbledore m'a donné ton mot de passe. Sourit son amie.

-Et il n'a pas pensé qu'il n'est même pas huit heures du matin ?

-Tu le connais, toujours aussi imprévisible.

-Ouais mais bon …

-Allez, viens ! Aujourd'hui je suis bien décidée à profiter de la journée, pas toi ?

-Oh que si ! Par contre cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui met les scarabées dans l'assiette de Malefoy. Déclara Hermione pendant qu'elles quittèrent les appartements.

Une fois qu'elles étaient arrivées à la grande table des Gryffondors, et après bien rigolées avec les scarabées dans l'assiette d'un certain blondinet qui avait paniqué comme une gamine de trois ans, ils reprirent leur sérieux durant le peu de temps qui leur restait avant la reprise des cours.

-Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur cette femme ? Demanda Hermione à l'attention de Ron et Harry. Ron était beaucoup trop occupé à manger son petit-déjeuner pour parler.

-Et bien, figure-toi que quand on a voulu se rendre chez Hagrid, sur le chemin on a surpris des gens bizarres. Ils parlaient d'un prophétie mettant en place plusieurs personnes, y compris une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sang. Expliqua Harry.

-Qui étaient ces gens ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me rappel juste qu'il y avait une femme et trois hommes, mais après on ne le connaissait pas plus que ça.

-Bizarre …

-Au faite Hermy, tu nous as toujours pas expliqué ton lien avec ton cher ami, Arkone. Et comme tu devrais le savoir, ma curiosité l'emporte toujours sur moi. Sourit Ginny.

-Je vous l'ai dis, c'est simplement un ami d'enfance, il n'y rien de plus à savoir

-Et moi je suis la femme inexistante de Merlin ! Hermy, dis-nous sérieusement, s'il te plaît et si tu ne veux pas le dire aux garçons je comprendrais. La rousse fit un clin d'œil.

-La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce mec est un idiot fini.

-Et moi qui voulais faire des éloges sur toi ma chère. Il posa ses coudes sur ses épaules qu'elle retira sur le champ.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter d'arrêter tes entrées par surprise ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

-Alors je ferais en sorte de te rendre visite à l'abri des regards indiscrets, c'est-à-dire dans tes appartements.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris où je veux en venir, elle se leva et se positionna devant lui. Je ne veux pas te voir, même pas dans mes appartements. En clair, nul part !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis car tu risques de le regretter plus tard. Il la quitta avec un sourire fier sur son visage de nouveau Serpentard.

-Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais je propose qu'on fasse une petite réunion ce soir pour mettre au clair toutes nos trouvailles, proposa Harry.

-On à qu'à le faire dans la chambre d'Hermione. Annonça Ron qui venait de finir son petit déjeuner. La concernée se rassit.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, je vous rappels que Malefoy est mon homologue, à moins que vous vouliez faire ami-ami, sinon abandonner de suite cette idée.

-On n'a qu'à se retrouver dans la salle sur Demande. Proposa Ginny.

-Ok, donc rendez-vous à 20H00 devant la salle. Déclara Hermione.

Il était vers quatre heures de l'après-midi et Drago marchait à grands pas dans le couloir pour rejoindre son entraînement de Quidditch, lorsqu'il attendit de fins bruits dans un coin à peine visible aux yeux de tous. D'une manière très légère et discrète, il se rapprocha du mur et plaqua son dos contre pour mieux percevoir ces bruits qu'étaient des voix d'hommes.

-Je ne crois pas que tu es bien compris l'importance de tous ça : jamais elle n'y arrivera si tu continue à la torturer à ce point.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta morale pour savoir exactement ce que je dois faire, mon frère.

-Mon frère ? Alors comme ça dès que ça t'arrange tu me sors les plus belles éloges existantes au monde, mais dès que la situation ne tourne pas en ma faveur, ça y est, je suis le fou du roi.

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel …

-Non, en effet, tu as fais bien pire, tu m'as comparé à cette saleté de sang-pur et ce depuis le premier jour. D'un coup Drago entendit un choc contre un mur.

-Par contre que les choses sont bien claires, mon _soi-disant_ frère, j'ignore ce qu'il sait réellement passé entre vous, mais retiens bien ce que je vais te dire maintenant : elle ne sera jamais à toi, Hermione ne t'appartiendra jamais.

-Tu ne peux rien dire, tu ne sais rien.

-Non, mais le seule faite d'être ton frère depuis toutes ses années m'a très bien fais comprendre quelle genre de personne tu es et se dont tu es capable. En gros tu connais la suite, tu oses poser encore un doigt sur elle, tu es un homme mort. Est-ce bien clair ?

Drago n'en revenait pas, deux hommes se battaient pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione Granger. Deux hommes dont l'une des voix lui disait fortement quelque chose. Une question qu'il se promit de ne pas tarder à d'éclaircir d'ici ce soir. Il repartit ainsi vers ses occupations, ses yeux plein de malice.

Il venait de sortir des vestiaires et se dirigeait vers le stade lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, apercevant la légendaire Gryffondor qui se faisait appeler Miss-Je-Sais-Tout depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard.

-Tu en as de la chance Granger, plus que tu ne le crois. Sourit-il fièrement en pensant à côté d'elle, sans même voir la tristesse recouvrant tout le visage de la jeune femme. Elle quitta les coulisses de Quidditch pour retourner dans le château.

Après plusieurs minutes à errer dans les couloirs, à penser à de multitudes choses, elle fut soudainement stopper par la venu de son professeur accompagnait par une grande femme, blonde, dont les années avaient bien marquées son visage, qui tout de moins, était resté très beau et rayonnant. Surtout lorsqu'elle aperçu la jeune Gryffondor, un immense sourire inonda son visage pâle.

-Bon, maintenant que vous l'avez trouvé, je vous laisse avec Miss Granger.

-Merci Severus. Remercia-t-elle avec le sourire juste avant qu'il ne prenne congés.

-Hé bien, que me voulez-vous Mrs. Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione comme étonnée de la voir ici.

-Cesse de réagir ainsi avec moi, Hermione. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici et tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux, j'interviendrais autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

-Je comprends tout à fait votre choix, mais n'oubliez pas que le mien est aussi à prendre en compte.

-Justement, cela fait bientôt dix ans que je respecte ton choix, mais maintenant je pense qu'il est temps de lever le voile et de dire la vérité à ton frère.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Que ferez-vous ?

-Je suis ta mère, ne l'oublie pas Hermione. Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes face à cette femme au regard perçant qui se présentait comme étant sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas la remballer car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, et que tôt ou tard, la vérité éclatera au grand. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

-Alors laisse-moi le temps, laisse-moi le faire lentement mais sûrement. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne de manière brutale.

-Alors fais vite ma fille, fais-le avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même, tu le connais et tu sais que sa soif de curiosité et plus grande que tout. Elle l'embrassa vite fait sur le front et commença à faire demi-tour.

-Lucius est au courant de ta venue ? Aucune réponse, Narcissa laissa Hermione sans aucune réponse à sa question, mais le silence lui parlait assez bien d'après elle.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans aucune encombre, du moins si on ne comptait pas l'air absent d'Hermione à chacune des discussions avec ses amis ou pendant les dernières heures de cours. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'aperçut même pas son très cher professeur de potions, dans qui, elle fonça sans le faire exprès.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas. Déclara-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Regardez-moi dans les yeux quand vous vous excusez, Miss Granger. Elle s'exécuta illico tel un pantin. Un pantin au regard dangereusement envoûtant mais trop hautain d'après Rogue.

-Vous tenez vraiment à être collée un deuxième mois, Miss ?

-Non monsieur …

-Vous me cherchez Miss Granger ?

-Non pour vous vexer, mais je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerais à le faire, monsieur.

-Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que me parler est une perte de temps ? Tout en la dominant de toute sa taille et en la regardant de haut, elle recula lentement, étonnée par la réaction du professeur.

-Si vous l'avez compris, vous n'avez pas besoin de perdre d'avantage votre temps à me parler. D'ailleurs moi non plus, je n'ai pas toute ma soirée, monsieur. Il fit encore quelques pas, elle recula encore de quelques pas et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le mur lui toucher le dos.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites professeur ? Demanda-t-elle complètement perdue face à ce genre de situation qui la mettait facilement mal à l'aise. Ce genre de situation qu'elle rencontrait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps, d'après elle. Un coup s'était Adam, un coup Drago, une autre fois Arkone et maintenant Rogue ! Et si ses souvenirs étaient encore bons, ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue le faisait. Seule sa manière d'agir était différente, elle ne le reconnaissait pas jusqu'à qu'un tilt percuta l'intérieur de sa tête.

-Laissez-moi vous poser une question. Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi Miss ?

-En ce moment je dirais que c'est plutôt vous qui réagissez bizarrement.

-Vous me croyez vraiment aveugle ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur ?

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop dangereuse, Miss Granger.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Elle sursauta à nouveau. Il venait de poser ses mains sur le mur, l'encerclant de ses deux bras forts. Il posa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Gryffondor confuse par ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous rassure, ils ne vont pas se mettre en couple de suite, juste que ce baiser était primordiale pour continuer l'histoire :3<em>

_Sur ce à la prochaine !_

_Iseult !_


	10. Remords d'une Princesse meurtrie

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

_Un grand merci à ma Béta, Miss Lilith Samael, qui a accepté de me corriger et de prendre beaucoup de temps pour cela. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0<strong>

**Chapitre Dix**

**Remords d'une Princesse meurtrie**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

><p>Hermione se débattait tant bien que mal en frappant sur le torse du sorcier, en vain. Il continua d'explorer et d'insérer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune Gryffondor. Rogue s'empressa de prendre possession des poignets de la jeune femme comme pour l'empêcher de se débattre, quelle que soit la situation. Elle n'avait presque plus de souffle, elle croyait qu'elle allait finir étouffée quand elle sentit sa bouche enfin se libérer.<p>

De ses yeux froids, sans aucun sentiment, il continua à la dévisager, percevant dans les moindres détails la colère et la haine dans les yeux chocolat de son élève.

-Vous êtes un monstre…

-Je n'en dis pas moins Miss Granger, et il l'abandonna, seule, face à ses pensées, sans même se retourner une seule fois pour voir le visage colérique de la sorcière s'attrister.

Normalement, elle lui aurait mis une énorme gifle, mais bizarrement, elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre cet homme ingrat. Elle était comme paralysée.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce fameux incident, et cela faisait une semaine que ses heures de colle chez Rogue étaient terminées. Elle avait arrêté d'y aller depuis ce jour-là et à chaque heure de cours de potions, elle préféra rester dans son coin et se faire toute petite. Non qu'elle n'ait honte ou peur, mais elle préféra éviter une nouvelle attaque venant de cet homme.

Durant un après-midi, Hermione, Ginny et Luna étaient assises sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, pendant que les garçons disputaient un match amical lors de leur entraînement. Elles étaient tellement submergées par leur sujet de conversation, qu'aucune d'elles ne sentirent Arkone s'installer confortablement entre Ginny et Luna, de manière à se trouver face à Hermione.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Sourit Hermione encore de bonne humeur grâce à sa conversation précédente avec ses amies.

-Je rêve ! C'est la première fois depuis des lustres que tu ne me remballes pas pour ton simple plaisir. Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde, c'est ma tournée.

-Ce serait avec joie, mais je te rappelle que nous avons encore deux heures de Botanique devant nous. Répliqua Ginny.

-Heureusement que tu es là pour me le rappeler, Ginny… Au fait Hermy, t'as une seconde à me consacrer ?

-Ça dépend pour quoi faire.

-Je dois à tout prix te parler de quelque chose.

-C'est si urgent ? Car vois-tu, je suis plutôt bien installée, moi.

-J'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps.

-Pff ! T'es vraiment énervant quand tu veux. Allez ! Aide-moi à me relever. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il attrapa avec joie pour la tirer volontiers vers lui. Elle atterrit les mains sur le tissu couvrant le torse du jeune homme. Ginny émit un sourire triomphant, très discret, bien que cela ne fasse aucun effet sur son amie. Le Serpentard passa un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant contre lui.

-Vire tes sales pattes de là. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, pour éviter de lui crier dessus comme elle l'aurait habituellement fait. Il s'exécuta avec un sourire en coin.

-Je vous l'emprunte juste pour quelques instants.

-Tu peux la garder autant de temps que tu veux. Sourit Ginny.

-Prends bien soin d'elle. Déclara Luna de son air absent. Arkone leur sourit une dernière fois – tout en échangeant à l'abri du regard d'Hermione, un clin d'œil complice avec Ginny - et il emmena Hermione dans un endroit calme, où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir les déranger.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda la Gryffondor en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les bras sous sa tête. Elle regardait le ciel de ses yeux chocolat. En effet, Arkone l'avait emmenée derrière les tribunes, là où la végétation était maîtresse des lieux.

-Sais-tu que Drago se pose des questions ? Il vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, une jambe pliée et l'une étendue sur la pelouse. Il prit appui sur la pliée.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il doute de moi, ou devrais-je plutôt dire de nous. Toute à l'heure il m'a posé plein de questions bizarres, non que je n'ai pas l'habitude avec lui, au contraire, mais je le trouve de plus en plus curieux et ça commence à m'inquiéter.

-Du genre ?

-Il m'a demandé ce que je ferais si un homme, autre qu'Harry et Ron, venait se mettre entre notre amitié ou encore, pourquoi on est si proche… Bref, je t'en passe, car il m'en a posées des vertes et des pas mûres. Et dès que je suis avec lui, j'ai le droit à un interrogatoire complet ces derniers temps.

-Il a fait un pari avec Goyle et Crabbe ou quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça dure depuis une semaine, jour pour jour. Avant, même s'il n'appréciait pas le fait que je traîne avec toi, on s'entendait super bien mais il a changé d'un coup.

-Tu penses qu'il l'aurait croisée ?

-De qui parles-tu ?

-De ma mère, elle est passé me voir, il y a tout juste une semaine.

-Je ne le savais pas, et puis, même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi. Il serait directement venu te voir.

-C'est vrai, je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec toi dans cette histoire.

-Mais pour lui, on dirait qu'il y en a un.

-Rooh ! Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec l'histoire du meurtre, il faut en plus que cet imbécile de Drago mette son nez, là où il ne faut pas.

-Peut être que si tu n'étais pas aussi peu discrète, il ne se poserait pas autant de questions.

-Et en quoi suis-je si peu discrète ?

-Tu n'es pas discrète du tout. Regarde le coup du monstre de la dernière fois, tu ne l'as pas été un chouïa.

-Rectification, _elle _n'a pas été discrète, _je_ l'ai été.

-Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, Adam a raison.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre. Le coup de la bibliothèque m'a largement suffit.

-Pas tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux. Réveille-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Bon, OK, je me barre. Elle se leva – se trouvant dos à lui – et fit plein de manipulations avec ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bouclés pour enlever les brins d'herbe restants.

-Fuir ne sert à rien, tu ne feras qu'accélérer le processus. Elle arrêta net son occupation.

-Adam …

-Hein ? Elle se retourna, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux dans tous les sens, donnant un effet de fantaisie à son visage.

-Je viens de me souvenir que Drago a vu Adam une fois, et d'ailleurs cette rencontre s'était très mal passée. Adam en est venu aux mains. Drago doit sûrement le trouver louche, car depuis ce jour, il me répète presque tous les soirs, que je ramène tout le temps des hommes dans ma chambre. Ce qui est, techniquement, faux.

-Sûr que vu comme ça, tout s'explique.

-Ce soir je parlerai à Drago, histoire de faire passer ce malentendu.

-Même si c'est une bonne idée, n'oublie pas que c'est de Drago Malefoy que l'on parle.

-Je sais, je le connais mieux que personne sur cette terre. Mieux que moi-même.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

C'était le soir vers huit heures, et Hermione se trouvait dans sa salle de bain -Drago n'était pas encore rentré – et tout en se brossant les dents, elle prit une sacoche – qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle – et la posa juste devant, sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle finit de se brosser les dents, se rinça la bouche et après plusieurs minutes à regarder son reflet d'un air absent, elle commença à ouvrir sa minuscule sacoche toute noire. Elle en sortit une fiole à la texture rouge sang, à peine plus grande que son majeur et, but la solution d'un trait, les yeux fixés sur le miroir.

Après avoir rangé tout son matériel, elle enleva son peignoir et tous ses tatouages commencèrent à disparaître les uns après les autres. Celui au milieu de son dos fut le dernier à s'estomper. Ses yeux devinrent rouges pendant quelques instants avant qu'ils ne recouvrent leur couleur naturelle.

Ensuite elle enfila un simple short en jean et un long t-shirt noir, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, cachant entièrement son short. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et alla s'asseoir sur son lit où elle prit un livre, sur sa table de chevet, parlant des différences de vie entre les Moldus et les sorciers. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, laissant place à un rêve plus ou moins mélancolique, cela dépendait de quelle manière on le regardait.

_Le long d'une plage enneigée, une petite fille aux longs cheveux blancs immaculés, bouclés, courrait tout son soûl. A bout de souffle, elle faillit tomber sur le sable blanc, mais deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent par la taille et la plaquèrent contre un torse d'adolescent naissant. Elle se cala bien confortablement contre le jeune adolescent aux cheveux blond foncés et aux yeux chocolat. Il sourit en voyant la petite fille si paisible. Il lui caressa la tête chaleureusement._

_Après quelques minutes à somnoler dans les bras de son aîné, ce dernier chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, la poussant à se libérer de l'emprise de ses bras._

_D'un sourire béat, elle se mit à courir comme une petite folle en apercevant un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris, faisant une tête de plus qu'elle, se diriger dans sa direction._

_-Mon frère ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras._

Une larme chaude, perla sur la joue pâle d'Hermione, murmurant parfois un _mon frère_, tout juste auditif.

-Mais c'est que Granger est une grande sensible. Remarque, venant d'une Gryffondor, ça ne m'étonne pas. Toujours à vous souciez des autres pour un rien. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata, à contre cœur, qu'un certain Malefoy se tenait, debout, fièrement, juste devant elle.

-Et toi, excepté te moquer des autres, tu ne sais pas faire grand-chose. Elle se rassit, prit le livre dont elle s'était, sans le faire exprès, servit d'oreiller, et le reposa sur sa table de chevet. Et je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci ?

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai besoin de ton aide, mais on a une ronde à faire, je te rappelle.

-Oh, non ! J'ai encore oublié !

-Et après, tu te dis Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Ce n'est pas moi, mais les professeurs qui m'ont donné ce surnom. Surtout un que je ne citerais pas. Elle se leva, alla à sa coiffeuse et se fit vite-fait un chignon.

-Arrête Granger. Tu vas même faire peur à Peeves avec cette tête.

- Garde tes remarques sans importance pour toi, Malefoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils faisaient leur ronde, tout en s'envoyant des reproches bien cinglants dès qu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Ils en étaient au niveau des cachots lorsqu'ils croisèrent, sans vraiment d'étonnement – sauf pour Hermione qui manqua de s'étouffer- leur cher professeur de potions, qui demeurait stoïque dans n'importe quelle situation. La Gryffondor, aussi discrète qu'elle soit, se mit à regarder de tous les côtés pour éviter de croiser les pupilles perçantes du professeur. Malefoy rigola en guise de moquerie.

-Alors Parrain, tu viens faire la ronde avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et moi ?

-Retournez à vos appartements, Malefoy. Je finirai la ronde avec Miss Granger. Ordonna-t-il sans quitter la concernée des yeux, qui, elle, regardait tout, sauf lui.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Pourquoi monsieur ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Ne cherche pas, c'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour ton petit cerveau de Gryffondor.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça. Répliqua-t-elle tout en levant les yeux au plafond, exaspérée par le comportement si immature de Malefoy tandis qu'il exécutait les ordres de Rogue, et ce pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione. Rien que le fait de se savoir seule avec lui, elle sentait son estomac ne nouer. Nouer ? D'accord l'_incident_ de la dernière fois l'avait traumatisée à vie, mais de là à en avoir l'estomac noué, cela allait trop loin d'après elle.

Ainsi, ils finirent, dans le plus grand des silences, leur ronde. Rogue raccompagna son élève jusqu'à l'entrée de ses appartements. Ce fut lui qui rompu le silence juste avant que le tableau ne s'ouvrit.

-Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

-Bonne nuit, Professeur Rogue. Déclara-t-elle de dos, presque pour elle-même, en pénétrant dans ses appartements. Le tableau se referma derrière elle.

Une fois dans ses appartements non éclairés – elle n'avait pas envie d'allumer la lumière ce soir-là – elle alla méditer pendant plusieurs minutes au rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle repensa à plein de choses comme sa scolarité à Poudlard, la guerre datant tout juste d'un an, et son frère. À cette dernière pensée, comme si c'était naturel, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de son homologue, mais elle ne pouvait pas la franchir. Ses jambes, tremblantes comme de simples feuilles, lui firent perdre tout le contrôle de son corps.

Bien que la pièce fût plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle distinguait parfaitement bien la silhouette qui se tenait debout, devant la porte. Une personne dont le charisme ne pouvait être égalé, même pas par dieu lui-même.

-Je dois y aller, je dois lui parler… déclara-t-elle avec peine. Une larme rouge sang, perla le long du côté gauche de son visage.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu n'es pas prête.

-C'est mon frère. Il a le droit de savoir. Ses pleurs s'accentuèrent de plus en plus, imbibant son frêle visage de rouge.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête. Cette phrase était de trop. Elle ne sentit plus le poids de tout son corps et tomba sur les genoux, le visage baissé, caché par ses longs cheveux chocolat. Adam entendait la respiration haletante de la jeune femme derrière cette crinière de lionne. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés, pour apercevoir son visage meurtri par la tristesse. Ses pleurs ne se tarissaient pas.

Il lui caressa doucement le dessus de la tête puis l'appuya contre son torse.

-Tu te dois d'accepter tes choix, tu ne peux pas agir comme bon te semble. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour te permettre de faire demi-tour. Les dés sont lancés depuis trop longtemps, _señorita_. Déclara-t-il en caressant sa tête tout en gardant le regard sur la fenêtre ouverte, qui donnait vue sur la nouvelle lune.

Au même moment, à quelques minutes près, dans les cachots, un certain professeur recevait une visiteuse de nuit, après une semaine d'absence.

-Toujours en train de corriger vos copies, vous devriez penser à vous détendre, un peu. Elle s'assit, en tailleur, sur une chaise qu'elle avait mis face au bureau.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, je travaille. Il ne daigna même pas lever le regard de ses papiers.

-Je ne vous ai pas manqué, même ne serait-ce qu'une minute, cette semaine ? Sourit-elle.

-Sortez de mes appartements.

Elle prit appui sur le bureau, camouflant les parchemins de ses longs cheveux rouges. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard amusé de la jeune femme qui venait l'embêter presque tous les soirs.

-Vous savez que vous avez un certain charme dans cette position ?

-Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment une femme énervante ?

-On me l'a souvent dit.

-Alors arrêtez de venir m'ennuyer, si vous le savez.

-Mais que ferai-je alors ? Je m'ennuie dans ce château, quand je ne viens pas vous voir.

-Que dites-vous ?

-Que je m'ennuie, pourquoi ? Cela vous étonne-t-il autant ?

-Vous avez parlez du château, rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas élève ici ?

-Et si je l'étais ? Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Quelle aurait été votre réaction ?

-Je ne vous aurais pas cru.

-Vous le devriez. Vous savez professeur, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, je dirais même _toujours_, il suffit juste de voir au-delà de ce que l'on voit, parfois, pour essayer de mieux comprendre certaines choses, que peu de personnes comprendraient.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Elle baissa les yeux et après avoir lu, le nom de l'élève sur le parchemin que Rogue dédaignait, elle releva la tête, curieuse.

-C'est qui Hermione Granger ? Stoïque, il se repencha à son occupation habituelle, ignorant la question de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'une simple élève, alors pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher, professeur ?

-Non, je veux juste en finir le plus vite possible avec tous ces devoirs, donc si vous voulez bien vous taire, pour me laisser me concentrer comme il se doit…

-Très bien.

Elle se leva de la chaise qu'elle occupait et partit faire une petite exploration de la pièce (qu'elle avait, en quelque sorte, déjà faite, il n'y a pas longtemps). Elle commença, bien entendu, par les étagères où se trouvaient toutes les fioles.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, professeur, qui est Hermione Granger ? Redemanda-t-elle en manipulant une fiole à la solution verte pâle.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dit de vous taire ?

-Je le ferais une fois que vous aurez répondu à ma question, pas avant. Alors ? Elle posa la fiole verte et passa à une turquoise, en forme de fraise. Elle rigola intérieurement.

-Vous êtes têtue.

-Vous aussi… j'attends toujours ma réponse.

-C'est une élève.

-À vous entendre, on ne dirait pas. Mais par hasard, ne serai-ce pas celle qui a fait ses heures de colles avec vous pendant près d'un mois ?

Soudainement, il arrêta d'écrire et releva la tête. La jeune femme se retourna.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il encore plus méfiant que d'habitude.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai mes sources. Elle montra son petit doigt de la main gauche en guise de confirmation.

-Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot. Personne ne le sait.

-Tout le monde dans le château, le sait.

-Rectification : personne en _dehors_ du château ne le sait. Je suis le seul professeur de potions depuis presque vingt ans et je ne vous ai jamais vu dans aucune maison. Vous n'êtes pas élève ici. Allez-vous me dire, à la fin, qui vous êtes réellement ?

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Elle reposa la fiole turquoise en forme de fraise.

-Alors vous vous êtes mis toute seule dans les ennuis, comme vous venez de le dire, tout se sait dans ce château. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il ne reste beaucoup de temps avant que Dumbledore ne vous convoque de son propre chef.

-Qu'il le fasse ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'ennuie dans ce château, ça me fera une petite occupation pour un laps de temps.

-Vous aimez jouer avec le feu.

-Pas plus que vous mon cher, _Severus_. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, elle était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, leurs visages se touchaient presque.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ainsi la semaine suivante, tout se déroula dans la plus grande des routines. Hermione et ses amis alternèrent sorties à Pré-au-Lard et cours tous les jours. La visiteuse nocturne de Rogue, refit de plus en plus d'apparitions le soir. Visites qui duraient de plus en plus longtemps, s'éternisant jusqu'à deux heures faciles, par soirées. Rogue se demandait comment il faisait pour autant supporter la présence de cette femme et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore virée, comme il le faisait si bien avec ses élèves.

C'est donc un matin, alors qu'il prenait silencieusement son petit-déjeuner à la table des professeurs, qu'il se surprit lui-même à fixer, de ses yeux onyx, la table des Gryffondors. Et pas à n'importe quel endroit ! Il regardait dans la direction de Potter et sa petite bande, mais plus précisément une certaine Gryffondor à la crinière chocolat. Il s'était déjà maudit pour ses pulsions qu'il n'arrivait jamais à contrôler quand cette gamine était dans les parages, mais c'était avant.

Maintenant, ce qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas, c'est qu'elle soit autant entourée d'hommes à qui elle attribuait ses plus beaux sourires. Sourire, que lui, Severus Rogue, n'avait même pas eut le droit, une seule fois, durant ses heures de colles. Il cassa sa fourchette sous l'effet de la colère.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore étonné par le comportement de son collègue, ce matin.

-Rien Albus, juste de la fatigue. Constata-t-il en voyant les dégâts qu'il venait de faire. Il se contenta de rester silencieux et d'observer discrètement, dans les moindres détails, ce qui l'intéressait beaucoup ces derniers temps, en gardant ses envies d'en mettre une à Potter et Weasley, pour avoir osé passer leur bras autour des épaules de Granger.

Mais voyons de plus près, ce qu'il se passe chez ces fameux Gryffondor, que notre cher Rogue déteste particulièrement.

-Au fait, Hermione ! Tu es toujours convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, tout à l'heure ? Demanda la jeune Weasley, assise à sa droite.

-Ouais, mais bon, Malefoy aussi. Si c'est encore une idée loufoque de Dumbledore qui n'a ni queue ni tête, je sens que cela va mal tourner, très mal tourner.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre Pansy à ta place, je suis certaine qu'elle adorerait.

-Pour satisfaire son égo ? Non merci, sans façon. Harry qui était juste derrière sa petite amie, passa un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur de cœur qu'était Hermione.

-Au pire, je me transforme en toi et je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Ironisa-t-il.

-C'est vrai que ton idée est tentante, mais pas cette fois-ci … je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est normal. C'est juste la fatigue des cours qui commence sérieusement à me peser.

-En plus de tes fonctions de préfète-en-chef, tu devrais aller voir PomPom, elle te donnerait quelque chose pour que tu retrouves vite la joie de vivre.

-Harry à raison. Déclara Ron entre deux bouchées, juste avant de s'attaquer à la tartine suivante.

-Hey, Harry ! Il se retourna, enlevant son bras des épaules d'Hermione.

-Arkone ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, Drago et ses potes veulent vraiment le terrain, tout à l'heure et ils sont bien déterminés à l'obtenir.

-Mais ils l'ont déjà eu trois jours d'affilés avec l'aide de Rogue. Le terrain n'est pas qu'à eux. Ils exagèrent.

-Je sais, mais je t'ai prévenu car Malefoy est vraiment tenace ces derniers temps.

-Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de lui en parler, vu que vous êtes dans la même maison, il t'écoutera sûrement.

-Comment dire… Il refuse de m'écouter ces derniers temps.

-Pourquoi ? Pourtant tu es un Serpentard comme lui, je ne vois pas le rapport. Déclara Ron.

-C'est juste que Mr Malefoy, ne supporte pas qu'il traîne avec une Sang-De-Bourbe. Affirma Hermione en mimant les guillemets pour le mot concerné.

_Si ce n'était que ça._ Pensa-t-elle.

-On voit bien que c'est un Serpentard, là. Souffla Ron.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une belle gosse qui m'attend. Sourit-il en direction de la table des Serpentard, où une belle blonde, à forte poitrine, lui faisait coucou.

-Irrattrapable. Plaisanta Hermione. Ginny, Ron et Harry rigolèrent. Arkone était déjà retourné à sa table, voir sa nouvelle conquête du jour.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Midi arriva très vite et les deux préfets-en-chef se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur, comme cela leur était demandé sur la convocation signée par Dumbledore lui-même. Celui-ci décida d'entamer la conversation, en voyant que ni Hermione ni Malefoy n'étaient décidés à parler, et encore moins à s'adresser la parole.

-Alors, j'imagine que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqués, tous les deux, dans mon bureau. Et bien c'est très simple. Cette année, vous êtes chargés du bal de Noël, qui aura lieu la veille du départ de tout le monde. Vous ouvrirez le bal avec une danse.

-Quoi ? Je devrais danser avec lui/elle ? S'étonnèrent les deux préfets en même temps.

-Ravie que cela vous plaise, maintenant je vous libère et bon appétit jeunes gens. Il n'eut pas besoin de leur répéter deux fois, qu'ils étaient déjà dans le couloir, à se disputer.

-C'est hors de question que je danse avec toi, Granger !

-Je te rassure, Malefoy, c'est réciproque !

Et ils se séparèrent sur ces dernières paroles. Drago rejoignit sa petite bande de serpents, tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers le parc, où elle devait rejoindre ses amis.

D'un coup, une main puissante l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua dans un coin retiré du couloir. Elle était encerclée par deux bras qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement. Elle savait qu'il allait venir lui rendre visite, mais pas aussi tôt.

-Enlève-moi ce sourire fier de ton visage, sale traîtresse. Cracha un homme, dont Hermione reconnut de suite la voix. Toutefois elle garda son sourire fier.

-Il faut bien que j'honore mes origines, de temps en temps.

-Fais-moi rire ! Tu as renié ta vie depuis ta naissance et après tu oses dire cela. Aurais-tu oublié qu'à cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu ?

-Tu parles de ta richesse et du sexe ? Non mais ça, tu l'as toujours. Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, comme un bon petit gosse de riche pourri gâté. Une gifle magistrale atterrit sur la joue de la Gryffondor.

-Je t'ai toujours trouvée arrogante, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes. Tiens-tu vraiment à ta vie ?

-Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour-là, Lucius ? Il allait la frapper, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin de là.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Déclara-t-il amèrement, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Adam ! S'exclama-t-elle toute heureuse en reconnaissant la personne dont les bruits de pas au fond du couloir ressemblait plus à ceux d'un troupeau qu'à ceux d'une seule personne. Il l'avait fait exprès pour faire fuir Lucius, sans qu'il ne le croise, car ces deux-là, c'était une grande histoire d'amour. À prendre au troisième degré, bien sûr.

-Je vois que ton cher ami, t'a rendu une petite visite. Il n'a pas trop exagéré j'espère ?

-T'inquiète, tu es arrivé juste à temps.

-Si à chaque fois que ta mère te rend visite, il doit passer derrière pour faire son petit ménage, je sens qu'il ne va pas rester grand-chose de lui dans très peu de temps.

-Et toi, où que tu sois, tu sais toujours tout. Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais. Sourit-elle en se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa une main délicate, sur sa joue.

-Fait attention à ce que tu fais, tu risquerais de le regretter par la suite. Déclara-t-il de sa voix sensuelle. Le fait qu'elle soit devenue si confiante en un rien de temps lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés oublier. Un passé qu'ils auraient, tous les deux, préférés oublier, en vain.

-Mais je suis parfaitement consciente de mes actes, Adam. L'attrapant par le bras, il la plaqua conte le mur où elle était il y a tout juste cinq minutes.

-J'ai peur… eut-elle à peine le temps d'articuler qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la colla contre son torse, sentant les fins bras d'Hermione lui entourer le cou. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils échangèrent un baiser violent, mais passionné. Hermione était comme transportée sur une autre planète, tous ses sentiments la submergeaient. Ce baiser lui révélait de la nostalgie et du désir.

Ce fut elle qui rompu le contact après ce long baiser fiévreux, dans lequel ils avaient tous deux perdu leur souffles.

-On ne peut pas, Adam…

Il chuchota en retour d'une manière sensuelle à son oreille :

-Pourtant je peux le lire dans ton regard, que tu le veux autant que moi. Il passa délicatement sa main sous sa jupe, entre ses jambes, faisant échapper un gémissement à la Gryffondor.

-Non, Adam, pas cela… puis on risque de nous voir. Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Il ne l'écoutait pas, et tout en continuant son exploration d'une main, ils transplanèrent jusque dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Il la souleva en la prenant par les bras, la plaqua contre un mur et lui écarta les jambes qui vinrent se positionner de chaque côté du jeune homme. Il caressa gentiment ses cuisses puis la tint par les jambes, lui dévorant la bouche par la même occasion.

-Non, Adam, arrête. Sortit-elle entre deux coups de langues. Avec une main, il passa un doigt dans son intimité. Elle mouillait déjà.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps. Hermione se tue, trop gênée, car, comme d'habitude, il avait raison. Oui il était terriblement sexy, oui elle avait envie de lui, mais tout ça n'était que purement physique. Elle refusait de se faire avoir à un jeu si… tentant. Adam venait de mettre sa tête entre ses jambes et il lui dévorait sa fleur de toutes les manières possibles. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de sortir un quelconque bruit.

Puis il releva la tête – tout en gardant un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune femme – et lui enleva son tee-shirt, puis son soutien-gorge. Il commença alors à lui mordiller et lécher le sein gauche. Hermione était tellement gênée d'arriver à prendre du plaisir ainsi, qu'elle ne sentit même pas qu'il lui pelotait les seins.

Ensuite il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il lui dévora les lèvres sauvagement pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud lui toucher le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et se sépara de son amante dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il caressa une dernière fois son visage avant de transplaner, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit, prenant un coussin qui cachait toutes les parties de son corps et pleura à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se maudissait elle-même d'avoir agi ainsi, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Et ils se devaient de l'oublier le plus vite possible, tout oublier, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent plus faire marcher arrière.

Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.<em>

_A bientôt ! (:_


	11. Petit mot de l'auteur (:

****oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**Hello everyone !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Non désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que mon absence a été très longue, et je m'en excuse énormément, mais je suis vraiment de retour et bien décidé à finir ma fiction.<p>

D'ailleurs le chapitre onze, ne devrait pas tarder à voir le jour, d'ici quelques jours.

Sur ce, si vous voulez me posez des questions ou avoir plus d'explications, plus précises, sur les mes personnage sortant pleinement de mon imagination, je vous invite sur ma page facebook, créée uniquement dans ce but. Sur cette page je mettrais récemment les actualités sur les parutions des chapitres, mes retards, mes absence …

Cependant, un grand merci à Miss Lilith Samel, ma bêta, ayant à nouveau accepter de me suivre après tout ce temps.

Je vous fait à tous d'énorme bisous et à la prochaine pour le chapitre onze !:D

I.C

* * *

><p><strong>Ma page facebook<strong> == A voir sur mon profil ;-)


	12. J'obtiendrais ce que je souhaite

_Salut tout le monde ! Je sais vous avez du croire que je suis morte mais non, ce n'est pas le cas, juste que j'ai eut une année assez mouvementée, mais cette fois-ci je suis vraiment de retour et dans le but de finir ma fiction. Désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas très entraînant mais dans le prochain y aura de l'action et toutes les questions de ce chapitre auront des réponses._

_Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas pu attendre pour la publier, désolée Miss-Lilith-Samael, je te promet que le prochain je te l'envois sans fautes. En tout cas, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux.**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

_Ici, je publie mon histoire Don't Ever Forget, qui sera basée sur le couple Hermione/Rogue. Je la publie aussi sur un autre site en même temps (:_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,_

_Iseult-Chloe._

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre Onze<br>_

_" J'obtiendrais ce qui me revient de plein droit "_

**_oOoOoOoOoO**_oOoOoOoOoO_**_**

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle n'entendit pas de suite, Ginny l'appeler à travers l'entrée de ses appartements. Ce fut après quelques secondes, qu'elle dénia enfin de lever les yeux de son livre et d'ouvrir à la jeune Gryffondor, ébouriffée, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

Essoufflée, elle s'assit avec joie sur le rebord du lit, Hermione prit place non loin d'elle sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse.

-J'ai enfin une idée Hermy !

-Une idée, pour quoi ?

-Ben pour la soirée du bal de Noël. Un bal à l'ancienne, avec les beaux habits d'antan et les magnifiques masques cachant uniquement les yeux, ça te dit ? Proposa-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Contente de voir la jeune Gryffondor aussi bien, malgré les évènements se passant actuellement dans le palais, elle sourit en voyant son enthousiasme.

-Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais tu oublies que je dois prendre ma décision également en fonction de l'avis de Drago et têtu comme il est, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Je sais que tu vas gérer Hermione et puis si vraiment, tu n'y arrives pas, avec les garçons on est là. Soudainement, elle l'a prit par la main et commencer la tirer.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. Sous le clin d'œil de son amie, elle se laissa guider à travers tous les couloirs de Poudlard, pendant plus d'une heure.

Arkone était entrain de marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs du château lorsqu'il aperçu au loin une longue silhouette tout de noire, se déplacer de manière arrogante et pleine de fierté dans sa direction. Petit à petit, il ralentit ses pas, mais la personne d'en face n'en faisait pas de même et il finit par reconnaître son actuel professeur des potions Severus Rogue en personne. Celui-ci, sans faire attention à son élève, passa juste à côté de lui.

-Savez-vous que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, professeur ? Arkone croyait l'avoir coupé dans son élan, mais c'était Severus Rogue, et la seule chose intéressant cet homme, était lui-même et cela depuis son premier jour sur terre.

Rogue n'avait pas apprécier la manière dont Arkone l'avait accosté, cela l'avait dérangé comme jamais, mais bizarrement il ne dit rien en voyant, au fin fond du couloir, une silhouette flamboyante, appuyée contre un mur. Cette dernière se rapprocha d'une démarche féline vers le professeur. Comme pour le séduire, elle posa une main sur son torse et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sorcier. Ce dernier l'a repoussa violemment. Elle sourit.

-Le soir me suffit amplement, votre présence en pleine journée est beaucoup trop pour un homme solitaire comme moi. Sortez de ma vue.

-Ouh la ! Vous êtes méchant Severus. Et moi qui suis venue exprès pour vous. Pour la comédie elle était très forte, Rogue en avait marre de la voir, de voir son visage de séductrice si proche de lui.

-Arrêtez vos baliverne et laissez-moi passer. Il se prépara à sortir sa baguette, au cas où elle insisterait.

-Alors comme ça, vous avez embrassé la jeune Gryffondor, je ne vous croyez pas de ce genre mon très cher Severus, mais alors vraiment pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-En effet, je ne me suis pas bien expliquée, vous avez osé embrassé l'innocente et inexistante Hermione Granger. Entendant le nom de la rouge et or, son sang fit plusieurs tour dans sa tête, avant qu'il ne reprit conscience. Il l'a menaça du regard.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Il continua à nouveau son chemin en direction des cachots, sans se retourner une seule fois.

-Mais elles le sont, ceci sont parfaitement mes affaires. Déclara-t-elle pour elle-même, une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de son champ de vision.

La journée venait de s'écouler après des heures de cours interminables, toute la petite bande était au complet sur la table des Gryffondor – il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci, même plus les professeur ni le directeur. Harry et Ron étaient entrain de s'affronter dans une longue et interminable partie d'échec, Ginny parlait à Luna et Neville de sa super idée pour la soirée de Noël et Hermione papotait avec Arkone.

-Ben tu avais qu'à lui jeter un sort c'était plus rapide qu'une simple phrase. Enchaîna Ron à l'intention d'Arkone, tout en jouant son pion dans le but de battre Harry.

-Jeter un sort alors que je suis actuellement élève ici ? Non merci, je tiens à faire cette année sans emmerdes.

-Tu parles comme si tu avais l'habitude de t'attirer des ennuis. Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous cacher. Constata Ginny curieuse.

-Pas à ma connaissance. Mais Hermy a sûrement beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Il l'a prit amicalement dans ses bras – les autres n'étaient même plus étonnés par ce genre de scène entre eux, le comportement d'Akone étaient tout à fait normal à leurs yeux.

-Pourquoi moi ? Veux-tu arrêter de faire une fixation sur moi, s'il te plaît. Sentant la fatigue de cette longue journée, l'emporter sur son mental d'acier, elle s'arracha délicatement des bras du jeune Serpentard et fit la bise à tout le monde en guise de bonne, seul Ginny fut gourmande et en redemanda des tonnes.

Enfin dans ses appartements, la première chose qu'elle fit était de se jeter comme une carpette sur son lit, elle sombra sans attendre dans un profond sommeil, cependant elle fut réveiller aussi vite par la douce mélodie d'un timbre de voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Faisant frissonner de doux mots à son oreille, elle en profita le plus longtemps possible. Ce fut après de longue et tendres minutes, qu'elle dénia enfin à ouvrir ses yeux délicatesse et attention. Elle fixa longuement devant elle avant de remettre son cerveau en route et de capter qui se trouvait face à elle depuis le début.

Adam se tenait assit sur une simple chaise faite en bois de chêne, dégageant sans forcer, un charisme terriblement envoûtant. Le visage sans aucune expression particulières, ils se fixèrent patiemment de leurs pupilles. La jeune sorcière fut la première à rompre ce long et interminable moment, sous le sourire narquois du jeune homme au cheveux argentés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, à cette heure-ci ? Elle se releva un minimum, avec peine, et se mit en tailleur, de manière sauvage, comme le faisaient les enfants de la nature. Le sorcier resplendissait de milles feux face à elle. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la tête encore endormie, elle se sentait vraiment petite et impuissante face à elle. Son charme l'étonnera toujours.

-Je suis venu voir comment se portait la petite señorita. D'une main virile, il plaça une de ses nombreuses mèches de cheveux, derrière son oreille. Cela le rendait dangereusement sensuel. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle en aurait sûrement bavé.

-Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je me porte à merveille, je rentre des cours et je suis morte de fatigue. En clair, la routine.

-Ta mère est venue me voir, coupa-t-il net la conversation. Elle sentit toute sa force restante de sa longue journée, s'évaporer d'un coup, mais se résigna au jeune homme. Elle ne pourra pas éternellement _le_ fuir.

-Bien et que te voulait-elle ?

-À ton avis, elle veut la même chose et ce depuis presque dix ans.

-Mais moi, je ne veux pas. Ses yeux noisette, dégageaient un sentiment de tristesse, comme renfermait depuis la nuit des temps dans ce frêle petit corps, appartenant à une simple Gryffondor, recherchant sa paix intérieure.

-En étais-tu ? Tu ne le _veux_ pas, ou tu ne le _peux_ pas ?

-Peux-tu cesser de faire le philosophe pendant quelques minutes et me laisser tranquille avec cela. Si j'en ai décidé ainsi, c'est moi choix, je l'assume, donc arrêtons d'en parler. Un sentiment bien étrange, remplaçait petit à petit la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Non, je n'arrêtera pas de t'harceler avec cela, tant que tu ne seras pas aller la voir au moins une fois, c'est tout de même ta mère, celle qui t'a mise au monde et permit de vivre, tu n'as pas le droit de l'ignorer ainsi et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Ma mère … c'est pour cela que je ne dois pas lui adresser la parole, même une seconde serait de trop. Parler de sa mère, la rendait toujours nostalgique et indécise. Malgré les années, elle n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre et n'était pas encore prête à faire le pas, à affronter ses choix.

-Pourtant rien ne t'en empêche. Sous la vérité d'Adam, elle se déshabilla sans hésiter de son t-shirt, laissant pour seul tissus sur sa peau blafarde, un sous-tient gorge à la dentelle bleue nuit. Progressivement un serpent vint se dessiner tout le long de son avant-bras, accompagné par un diadème sur le front, en plein milieux de ses yeux. Sévèrement, elle plongea ses pupilles noisette devenues brusquement rouge sang dans celles de jeune homme, presque impassible.

-Rien ne m'en empêche ? Es-tu sur de vraiment comprendre l'importance de la situation mon cher ami ? Tu devrais mieux savoir que quiconque se qui l'en coûte, quand on renie son propre sang. Abruptement, son épaisse tignasse marron, laissa place à une flamboyante et brillante chevelure au teint rouge sang.

-Sous ton déguisement, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de saisir la situation. Il y a eut un meurtre, récemment l'apparition d'un monstre et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Bon sang, réveille-toi Hermione ou tu ne _le_ verras même pas arriver. Adam perdant son sang froid, cela signifiait qu'il avait parfaitement raison mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle s'était promit, l'avait promit à sa mère, qu'elle ne baisserait jamais les bras et accomplirait d'elle-même ses actes, en suivant ses propres choix.

Seulement, elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette tournure, que tout ce déclenche aussi rapidement. Du regard, elle supplia Adam de lui prêter de son aider, un tout petit peu, au moins pour mettre ses amis et sa mère en sécurité, le temps de trouver une solution.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion sérieuse avec Adam, et sous l'aide et les conseils de son vieil ami, ils prirent ensemble la décision de s'entre-aider à leur manière. Pour cela, Hermione décida avait eut l'idée qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les jeudis soirs, dans la salle sur demande, pour faire leur bilan de la semaine, leur point de vue de la situation et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire sans mêler qui que se soit, même pas Arkone. Heureusement que le jeudi, était le seul jour où Rogue ne participait pas aux Rondes avec elle et Drago, ainsi elle pouvait s'éclipser sans problème. Juste Drago était encore dur à amadouer, mais elle se débrouillait.

Ce soir-là, elle venait de finir sa ronde et par chance Drago était encore avec son professeur qui l'accompagnait à toutes ses rondes du jeudi soir. Elle s'éclipsa non sans lever sa garde et partie en direction de la salle sur demande.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs, Miss Granger ? Cette voix rauque, elle l'aurait reconnue même à l'autre bout du monde, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas revoir le propriétaire de ce timbre, en dehors de ses heures de cours. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir sprinter assez vite, pour l'éviter.

-Je fais mes rondes habituelles, professeur. Elle se retourna, mimant un sourire face à cet homme ayant osé l'embrasser de force, comme une bête sauvage. Rien que songer à cette image, elle avait envie de vomir.

-Sans un professeur ? Je veux bien que vous soyez préfète-en-chef, mais aller jusqu'à me duper pour vous escaper en douce le soir, je ne tolère pas votre comportement arrogant. Vous serez à nouveau coller demain soir à 20h.

-Quelle arrogance ? Et puis qu'est ce qui vous permez de me coller pour une excuse aussi bidon ?

-Ok, vous viendrez toute la semaine, sur ce, retournez de suite dans vos appartements. Je vais vous y conduire.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous suivre, que ferez-vous, monsieur ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, cette mis-je-sais-tout, venait de le défier ouvertement, lui, Severus Rogue, et ce sans détourner une seule fois son regard du sien. Ce jeu de regard lui fit bizarrement penser à ses discussions avec la lionne aux longs cheveux rouges, la plupart du temps tard le soir, dans ses appartements, si on ne comptait pas leur dernière fois. Son absence de réponse, fit remuer le sang de la Gryffondor plusieurs fois dans son cerveau.

-C'est vous le monstre … m'embrasser de force et puis quoi encore ? S'en était trop. Sans prévenir, il prit violemment la jeune femme par le poignet et la tira tout le long jusqu'aux appartements de la préfète-en-chef. Celle-ci avait beau l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, lui crier quasiment dessus, il ne broncha point. Il resta stoïque.

Enfin arrivés à destination, il la lâcha aussi brutalement que quand il lui avait prit son poignet, qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement doux pour une lionne aussi têtue.

-Demain à 20h et tachez de ne pas être en retard, votre arrogance m'a assez suffit pour le reste de la semaine.

* _Pardon ? Vous venez de me faire mal, vous vous en rendez compte, j'espère ?!_ * Voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, cependant elle s'en abstenue car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver coller à vie avec cette vieille chauve sourie des cachots. Ainsi, sous le regard colérique d'Hermione et son silence inhabituel, il déserta le couloir de sa présence.

* _Adam doit se demander ce que je fais, punaise ! _* Comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, lorsqu'elle reprit possession de ses appartements, elle fut accueillit par un Adam, encore plus calme et mystérieux que d'habitude. Bizarrement, Drago n'était pas là pour l'emmerder.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Notre cher professeur des potions, était de plus en plus perdus dans ses pensées, il comprenait de moins en moins comportement. Il était devenu tellement irritant si facilement, il se maudissait lui-même d'agir aussi misérablement devant une simple élève, et qui plus est, une Gryffondor !

Il prit le premier livre de potion lui tombant sous la main, dans l'unique but de se changer les idées, néanmoins, il fut vite déranger par une brûlure du premier degrés sur son avant-bras gauche. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cela était purement impossible, alors pourquoi elle lui brûler à nouveau ?

Au début, il résista et continua son occupations, mais plus il ignorait l'avertissement, plus elle se faisait pressante et enflammait sa peau blafarde. Il ne voulait pas céder.

-Tu ferais mieux de venir, Narcissa veut absolument te voir.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que cet appel provient d'elle ? La main compressait sur l'endroit douloureux – il essayait de se soulager à sa manière – il avait parfaitement reconnue cette voix froide et sans sentiments provenant juste à ses côtés.

-Non, pas du tout, mais elle y sera et donc, elle veut en profiter pour te parler.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'y rendre. La guerre est finie, il est mort, l'histoire s'arrête là.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui nous appel, mais _elle_.

n'est qu'une simple légende urbaine, Lucius.

-J'aimerais tellement mon ami, déclara-t-il de sa voix arrogante et pleine de mépris envers autrui, excepté lui, évidemment. Rien que de l'entendre, il s'entait les ennuis à plein nez, mais l'ancien mangemort et espion de Dumbledor, du se résigner de suivre son ancien allié, à contre cœur.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un regroupement d'une vingtaine de personnes dans un énorme manoir purement sorcier, était présent depuis plus de vingt minutes, ayant tous répondu à l'appel de la marque, dans les plus bref délais.

Certains, content de se revoir, se firent la bise et quelques accolades « amicales », mais sans plus. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose de la part d'ex-mangemorts. Ils étaient repartis en petit comités de deux ou trois personnes, dans toute la salle.

Étrangement, Narcissa n'était pas avec sa sœur, mais avec son fils, Drago Malefoy, en personne. Elle qui avait toujours refusé que ce dernier fasse parti d'un tel milieu, Rogue fut étonné de le voir, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions, préférant se préserver pour une quelconque confrontation.

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre et son acte de trahison envers le seigneur des ténèbres, ses anciens collèges les mangemorts, ne le voyaient plus du tout du même œil. Dès son arrivé, ils lui jetèrent tous un regard noir avec des envies de meurtres. Seule la famille Malefoy demeura neutre.

-Severus ! Quelle joie de te revoir, cela fait si longtemps. Narcissa le sera tendrement dans ses bras, puis laissa son fils saluer dignement son parrain d'une poignée de mains. Ils eurent à peine le temps pour les salutations quand un énorme bruit sourd retentit dans toute la salle, focalisant l'attention de tout le monde sur l'énorme porte d'entrée de la pièce. Celle-ci fut entièrement ouverte, laissant place à une jeune femme inconnue aux yeux du comité. Seul Lucius avait l'air de vraiment la connaître, son visage laissait transparaître sa haine envers elle, mais ni sa femme, ni son fils, ne firent attention à son changement d'état mental.

Une peau cristalline, de très longs cheveux ondulants à la couleur vive du sang et des yeux de la même teinte, au regard perçant, cette femme haute de trois pommes, subjuguait tout le monde ici présent. Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux, s'était la femme qui osait lui rendre visite tous les soirs et lui manquer de respect.

-Vous devez tous vous demandez qui je suis et comment j'ai fait pour vous convoquer à travers la marque du seigneur des ténèbres, ayant précédemment perdu contre l'élu … Un homme aux longs cheveux ébènes et fin comme une brindille, dont la voix portait jusqu'à l'autre bout du manoir, s'interposa mécontent en plein milieu de son discours.

-De quel droit dis-tu qu'il a perdu face à ce minot ? Il l'a fait exprès, pour mieux revenir, c'est certain.

-Laisse-moi finir et après tu pourras parler. Souffla-t-elle complètement exaspérée par le comportement de cet homme ayant l'air dix fois plus âgé que lui. Au fond, elle espérait ne jamais ressembler à ce genre de personne dans les années à venir.

Pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, tous la dévisageait méchamment du regard elle n'aurait jamais du commencer ainsi, mais elle s'en fichait royalement.

-Donc, je voulais vous dire que si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est dans le but de finir la mission non fini du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Détruire Harry Potter et tous ses petits toutous, cracha joyeusement le même homme.

-Non, pas celui-ci.

-Qu'importe la mission, nous ne t'écouterons jamais. Nous ne savons même pas que tu es. Déclara Lucius, sa femme posa une main sur son avant-bras pour essayer de le calmer, tandis que Drago se rinçait silencieusement l'œil et que Severus se languissait de retrouver ses appartements ils savait que celle-ci viendrait quand même lui rendre visite d'ici peu de temps, donc il voulait régler cette histoire au calme et non devant tous ces imbéciles.

-Vraiment mon petit Lucius ? Alors je vais te faire connaître, la douleur endurée par ceux osant défier mes ordres, aussi infimes soient-ils. D'un saut léger, elle atterrit pile devant l'ex-serpentard et se lécha langoureusement les lèvres, tout en posant une main sur sa joue. Bizarrement, Narcissa ne réagit pas.

Lucius voulu la repousser le plus loin possible, mais il était complètement paralysé, même ses yeux étaient obligés de fixer la jeune femme. Avant même de sentir la peur l'envahir, il sentit une atroce brûlure sur tout son visage. Il aurait voulu crier, l'étrangler, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, était de souffrir en silence. Personne ne pu l'intercepter. Personne n'osa la défier, elle dégageait une aura semblable à celui de son prédécesseur, voire pire. Ils tremblaient tous de peur. Narcissa se contenta de lâcher son mari et d'éloigner son fils entièrement figé d'étonnement, le plus possible de la scène. Severus ne bougea pas, il se contenta de regarder.

Elle rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de l'oreille du blondinet.

- Certes, il a perdu, mais moi, je gagnerais. Quoi que cela puisse me coûter, j'obtiendrais ce qui me revient de plein droit. Tel un chuchotement, seul Lucius avait attendu ses paroles et frissonnait intérieurement en comprenant leur signification.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les nerfs à vif, le Préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, retourna à ses appartements, à seulement une heure du matin. Énervé, il mit un coup de pied dans la première chose qui osa croiser son chemin une boîte en or avec les insignes de sa famille. Il y tenait énormément, mais le faite d'avoir vu cette femme faire de son père ce qu'elle veut, l'utiliser à sa guise, l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il fallut une bonne heure à sa mère pour réussir à le calmer un minimum.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu le bruit de l'impact de la boîte sur le mur, son homologue ne tarda pas à lui rendre une petite visite, la tête complètement endormie et simplement vêtue d'un long t-shirt couleur bleu marine, lui arrivant aux genoux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais du bruit à une heure pareille ? Je te rappel, qu'il y en a certains qui veulent dormir. Elle avait dit tout cela calmement, elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête aussi tard, néanmoins, son récepteur n'était pas du même avis.

-Dégage Granger ! Je ne t'ai pas permis de pénétrer dans mes appartements ! Sous l'impulsion, il lança une chaise contre le mur.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Malefoy ?

-Je t'ai dis de sortir ! Il leva sa baguette comme pour jeter un sort, mais dans la minute qui suivit, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, sa main armée bloquée par une poignée légère et pourtant puissante. Hermione planta ses pupilles chocolats, dans celles grisâtres, du Serpentard. Elle prit un ton autoritaire.

-Alors, maintenant tu vas te calmer et ensuite tu pourras parler.

-Lâche-moi Granger ! Depuis quand une sang-de-bourbe ose-t-elle m'approcher ainsi ?

-Écoute, j'ignore ce qui te met dans cet état, mais crois-moi que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi de te proposer mon aide, seulement je ne veux pas être le centre d'attention de toute l'école à cause de tes fichues sautes d'humeur, et mon petit doigt, me dit que tu es du même avis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Fais vite alors ! Il eut à peine fini de parler, qu'elle venait de le tirer sur le lit et de l'allonger de force. Il était tendu comme une pierre et ne voulait pas se laisser faire mais elle le força à l'aide d'un sort.

-Je reviens. Sourit-elle en partant dans la direction de ses appartements.

-Comment ose-t-elle sourire alors que j'agonise devant ses yeux ? Granger, j'espère que tu n'apporte pas un de tes fameux poisons ? Cria-t-il à la fin. Elle revient, toujours de la même humeur, mais d'un sourire neutre, avec une fiole de couleur verte à la main. Elle s'assit sur le lit, aida le colérique à s'asseoir en pensant un bras derrière son dos et tandis la fiole jusqu'à sa bouche.

-Granger, je peux boire tout seul, grogna-t-il.

-Ah oui, et comment ? C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne te sois pas casser une main de ton propre chef.

-Me faire aider par toi ne fera qu'empirer mon cas.

-Cesse tes conneries et bois. Elle lui pressa sur les lèvres, lui faisant tout avaler d'un trait. La fiole vidée, elle l'a posa à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?

-Une potion de relaxation.

-Ok, maintenant tu peux partir.

-D'abord explique-moi la raison de ton état.

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de le savoir.

-Pardon ? Aller ! Sors et n'apparaît plus jamais devant moi.

-Et on fait comment pour le bal ? On doit en parler ensemble.

-Rien à foutre de cette merde, laisse-moi, maintenant.

-Ok, on en parle maintenant.

-Putain Granger, pourquoi tu veux autant rester avec moi ? T'es tombé sur la tête, ma parole !

-Je veux juste boucler un minimum ce fichu bal que Dumbledor nous a demandé d'organiser ensemble. Alors l'idée d'un bal masqué, cela te va ? Ayant comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il se résigna – et uniquement cette fois-ci – à l'écouter contre son grès.

-T'es soûlante Granger ! Sérieux où t'as eu cette idée loufoque ? Elle ne voulait pas lui qu'elle lui venait de Ginny, elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe ses nerfs sur elle sans aucun raison, elle le trouvait assez tendu, ce soir.

-Elle m'ait venue comme ça. Elle a fait Pouf, dans ma tête.

-Tu t'amuses bien à te foutre de ma gueule, mais ça me donne encore plus envie de t'égorger vive.

-Alors donne-moi ton avis, et vite, Malefoy.

-Merde ! Fais comme tu veux mais laisse-moi tranquille. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis blessé et j'ai besoin de repos. Sans protester, elle se leva du lit et posa une dernière fois ses yeux chocolats, sur ceux du Serpentard blessé.

-Tu m'écœures Malefoy. Elle prit définitivement congés, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Trop fatigué, le jeune blond ne chercha pas à comprendre la signification de ses mots et sans attendre, il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Après un réveil difficile, elle rejoint ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin elle croisa Arkone, ce dernier posa énormément de question sur son frère, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Étant très douée pour les mensonges depuis quelques temps, elle nia tout comportement bizarre que puisse avoir son aîné. Ils se séparèrent une fois dans la grande salle, en prenant chacun place à leur table respectives Arkone assit entre Blaise et Drago, et Hermione entre Ginny et Neville, face à Harry et Ron.

-Fais chier ! Je viens encore de me faire coller par cette chauve-souris des cachots. Se plaina-t-elle en entamant son petit déjeuner.

-Quoi ? Il a encore osé te coller ? S'étonna Harry.

-Si je n'étais pas un élève, ça ferai longtemps que je lui aurait fait comprendre mon point de vue, à ce bâtard. La bouche pleine, Ron arrivait à parler parfaitement.

-Calme-toi Ronald, je sais que cela t'énerve autant que moi, mais c'est à moi de régler cette histoire. Je suis _collée_ et non toi.

-Mouais, mouais … il avait à nouveau la bouche pleine.

-D'ailleurs le pire ce n'est pas ça, mais Drago. Hier soir je l'ai retrouvé entièrement blessé dans sa chambre, donc je me suis proposée de le soigner, mais cet imbécile à protester tout le long contre mon aide.

-Il est rentré blessé et tu l'as aidé ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, il aurait été capable de me faire porter le chapeau devant ses amis Serpentards.

-D'accord, mais je trouve quand même ça louche. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, cela ne m'étonnerais pas que Malefoy soit mêler à quelque chose. Déclara Harry.

- Une minute. Tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom ? S'étonna Ron, en faisant les gros yeux à sa meilleure amie.

-Peut-être mais là on s'en fou Ron. Le plus important est de trouver au plus vite le coupable de toute cette histoire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce soir je vais à la bibliothèque.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara Ginny.

-C'est trop risqué pour toi, en plus Rogue à l'air vraiment remonter contre moi en ce moment, donc il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule.

-D'accord, mais tu nous tiens au courant de tout ce que tu auras trouvé.

-Ok, pas de soucis. Brusquement toute la salle se tue en voyant Dumbledore se lever et saluer tout le monde de son habituel sourire avec ses lunettes en forme de demie-lune.

-Très chers élèves, très chers professeur, j'ai une annonce à vous faire part. Voyez-vous, comme le dernier professeur de DCFM à du partir pour des raisons particulières, j'ai la joie de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur pour le restant de l'année, qui est aussi un ancien élève de notre école : Adam Zaccario.

* * *

><p><em>Mais qui est donc cette femme aux cheveux rouge ? Et quel est le lien unissant Adam et Hermione ?<em>

_Quels sont leurs plans ?_

_Les réponses au prochain chapitre (:_

_Bisous à tous ! :3_

Le nom de mon blog où je publie toutes mes fictions se trouver sur mon profil.


	13. Sorry, it's a secret

**Annyeong haseyo everyboy !**

**Je sais, j'ai été longtemps absente à cause de mes examins, les cours, etc et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Donc voici enfin la suite et ne vous inquiétez pas, si je mets aussi du temps pour les prochains chapitres, c'est que j'ai beaucoup d'examins mais je n'abandonnerais jamais l'histoire.**

**Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture (:**

**_**Disclaimer** :_**_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

_**PS :** Bon, pour l'identité de la femme aux cheveux rouge et le lien unissant Adam et Hermione, finalement les réponses ne seront pas dans ce chapitre car je devais d'abord faire évoluer la relation avec Rogue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va pas tarder ^^' Mian !_

* * *

><p>Don't Ever Forget<p>

**" Sorry, it's a secret. "  
><strong>

* * *

><p>À présent, Hermione avait qu'une seule envie : jeter un sort à Adam pour qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Déjà que son jeune frère avait osé s'inscrire sans la prévenir, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir l'aîné en tant que professeur, et surtout dans la défense contre les forces du mal. Le connaissant, il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Tout ses amis se demandèrent pendant tout le déjeuner pourquoi elle tirait une tête pareille, mais elle se contenta de dire qu'elle était fatiguée du à sa soirée avec Malefoy.<p>

C'est donc sous cette mauvaise nouvelle, qu'ils commencèrent sous le dégoût d'Hermione, leur matinée avec le nouveau professeur de DFCM. Voyant l'air maussade de sa meilleure amie, Ginny se précipita pour être la première assises à ses côtés. Adam n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry et Ron étaient juste derrière les filles et tendaient leurs oreilles pour entendre leur conversation et savoir ce qui dérangeait autant Hermione.

-Alors Mione, pourquoi nous fais-tu une tête pareille ?

-De quelle tête tu parles ?

-De celle que tu es entrain de nous faire, à parler dans le vague.

-Je ne parles pas dans le vide, mentit-elle.

-Si ! La preuve, tu viens de regarder ton parchemin à la place de me regarder.

- …

-Allez, Mione. Dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas. Je suis ta meilleure amie et donc mon rôle c'est de t'aider.

-Alors dis à ce con d'Adam de déserter ce château au plus vite.

-Mais il est super sexy Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas me demander une telle chose. Ironisa-t-elle sous le regard assassin d'Harry, qui avait maintenant envie de tuer le nouveau professeur, presqu'autant que sa meilleure amie.

-Oui mais c'est le frère d'Arkone.

-Quoi ? Crièrent-ils tous en chœur, comme si le ciel venait de leur tomber sur la tête. Le centre d'attention leur fit signe avec les mains, de baisser d'un ton.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu réagis ainsi, j'aurais eut la même réaction. Ron posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de compassion. La brune sourit enfin.

-En tout cas, j'aimerais bien l'avoir en tant que professeur particulier. Si la rouquine aurait pu éviter cette réplique, cela aurait bien arrangé son petit ami, qui sentit sa haine envers Adam, grandir un peu plus. Ginny rigola intérieurement face aux réactions si enfantines de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle le trouvait tellement adorable quand il était jaloux. Elle lui donna un baiser juste au moment où leur principal sujet de conversation fit son apparition. Les filles se retournèrent, Harry mordilla sa plume pour éviter de lui sauter dessus.

Ainsi, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en compagnie de leur nouveau professeur, très mignon, d'après l'avis des filles, se passa dans une atmosphère spéciale : un Harry jaloux, une Ginny morte de rire et bien entendue une Hermione complètement lassée par les regards charmeurs qu'Adam n'hésitait pas envoyer à toutes les filles de la classe, sans même se soucier si leur mecs étaient présent dans la pièce. Même Hermione n'y avait pas échappée un échange très froid et complice entre les deux protagonistes, n'échappa pas non plus, à la curiosité de notre chère Ginny. D'ailleurs, elle aurait voulu lui parler à la sortie du cours, mais manque de chance sans lui laisser le temps de respirer après deux heures de cours d'un charmeur complètement fier et confiant de son physique, la petite brunette fut emmenée par McGonagall dans le bureau du directeur.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Hermione ne fut pas trop étonnée en voyant Drago déjà installé sur le fauteuil à la gauche du sein, de part leurs status de préfet, mais la présence de Rogue, lui fit remonter tout ce qu'elle avait pu manger jusqu'à maintenant. S'il elle n'avait pas été avec Dumbledor, elle aurait certainement vomi, voire sûrement.

-Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur sa chaise, sous l'ignorance totale de Malefoy. Décidément, elle ne le comprendra jamais.

-Alors, chers élèves, je vous ai convoqué pour le bal que vous vous devez d'organiser ensemble. Comme je sais que cette tâche est longue et dure, et que vous devez gardez le thème secret le plus longtemps possible, auprès de vos amis, je vous accorde l'aide de votre très cher professeur de potions.

-Quoi ? Sursauta-t-elle de sa chaise. Drago souffla, Severus resta stoïque et McGonagall sans avis.

-Niveau discrétion, zéro pointé, Granger. Se moqua le Serpentard, de son sourire carnassier.

-Parle pour toi, Malefoy.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations et donc vous arranger avec le professeur pour que vous honoraires puissent coïncider, dans la meilleure des ententes.

-La meilleure des ententes, tu parles … parla-t-elle pour elle-même en quittant la pièce sans demander ses restes. Personne ne la retint. Sur le chemin, elle croisa le bon vieux Adam, qu'elle aurait préféré voir dans d'autres circonstances. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps, rien que le faite d'entendre le nom de Rogue, la enrageait au plus haut point.

-Tiens, tiens, ma petite Hermione.

-Sérieusement, que viens-tu faire ici ? Comme si j'en avais pas assez avec ton frère. Lâcha du tact au tact.

-Malgré nos désaccords, nous avons tous les deux les mêmes buts, le mêmes raisons de survivre : t'aider, toi, la fille de Narcissa.

-Vas-y, parles plus fort, on ne t'a pas assez entendu. Ragea-t-elle d'un humour noir, montrant son mécontentement. Elle ne voulait pas que Drago sache la vérité, même si, d'un côté, elle aurait voulu.

-Tu as raison. En tout cas, ta copine la rousse, est pas mal.

-Arrête tes conneries, elle est en couple avec Harry depuis l'année dernière et je te conseil de t'éloigner d'elle, si tu ne veux pas subir la rage du survivant. Sourit-elle.

-Ah ! Hermione, toujours aussi impulsive. Il posa chaleureusement une de ses larges mains sur une de ses deux fines épaules de corpulence il faisait largement deux têtes de plus qu'elle, bien que dans le passé comme le présent, elle savait parfaitement s'imposer face à ses aînés, quand elle le voulait.

Ils se quittèrent en prenant chacun des directions opposées.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoO_

Le soir était venu, et elle due se résilier à se rendre à sa colle avec Rogue. D'un pas lent, non pressée, elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle donna trois coups à la porte, qui ensuite, lui donna sur le visage fade et la voix rauque de son professeur. Elle y entra et fut surpris en en découvrant son travail de ce soir déjà préparé sur un bout de parchemin, sur une table, à côté d'un chaudron.

-Mettez-vous au boulot, et de suite. Il reprit place à son bureau, retournant à ses travaux de la soirée.

-Bien, professeur. _Je vais le tuer, il me donne une potion à faire en trois jours, à réaliser en seulement quelques heures. Rooh ! Sale chauve-souris des cachots !_ Grogna-t-elle intérieurement en lisant le parchemin.

De ce fait, ils passèrent trois heures d'affilées sans échanger le moindre mot. Elle ne lui daigna même pas un regard furtif, elle était obnubilée par sa potion. Cependant, Rogue ne pouvait s'en empêcher, quelque chose l'intriguait chez cette jeune femme. Punaise ! Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour reconnaître que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, était devenue une femme.

23H30.

-J'ai fini professeur. Le réveilla-t-elle de sa torpeur. Il se leva, bras dans le dos, il se faufila sûrement derrière la jeune Anglaise, lentement il se rapprocha de son dos – pour mieux voir la potion – l'effleurant légèrement. Toutefois, ceci gréa de léger frissons à Hermione, sur le coup elle prit ça, pour la fatigue commençant à l'emporter sur sa volonté.

-La texture est verte pomme, ne devrait-elle pas être vert pastel ?

-Essayez de réaliser une potion de trois jours, en trois heures, et vous comprendrez. Elle en avait assez, là s'en était trop.

-Déjà que j'ai été obligé de vous aider vous et Malefoy, alors ravalez vite votre arrogance si vous ne voulez pas m'avoir sur vos pattes, le restant de l'année.

-Vous êtes un adulte, vous n'avez qu'à bien le faire comprendre à Dumbledor de votre désaccord et en ce moment, je vous fait parvenir mon désaccord, et non, une soi-disant arrogance.

-Très bien, buvez. Il tendit une cuillère à soupe, pleine de sa potion. Elle était outrée.

-Pardon ? Vous voulez me faire boire une potion ratée ? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas mourir pour votre simple plaisir personnel.

-Buvez. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle en avait raz-le-bol, elle prit sans attendre la direction de la porte, il la retint violemment par le poignet, elle du faire volte-face à cause de la douleur. De la haine, voilà ce que ses noisette disaient aux abîmes ténèbres de cet homme sans cœur.

-Mais vous êtes fou, bon sang ! Elle avait raison, il était fou, elle le rendait fou. Il ne savait plus comment réagir avec elle, il perdait tout ses moyens. Il relâcha son emprise.

-Partez.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

-Sortez ! De suite

-Non. Je ne sortirais pas, tant que je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans de tels états. -Non ? Vous êtes marrante, Miss Granger. Vous vous souciez de moi, maintenant ?

-Non, je me soucie de mon poignet. En effet, l'endroit il l'avait attrapé, était d'un rouge vif et l'on pouvait voir ses veines, jusqu'à la plus fine.

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

-Bien, comme vous voudrez. Elle quitta les appartements, Rogue s'assit sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction et pourquoi lui avoir fait une telle chose. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que malgré tout, elle voulait tout de même l'aider.

Quelle soirée étrange !

_OooOoOoOoOoOoO_

Malgré la douleur de son poignet, elle était encore préoccupée par les évènements. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Rogue perdre autant son sang froid, même la scène du baiser n'était rien à côté. Elle avait ressentit des choses, qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis plusieurs années, ou du moins qu'elle se forçait de ne plus montrer face à la personne concernée.

Alors pourquoi Rogue l'a rendait ainsi, et pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider ? Pile à ce moment, elle vu, au loin, Drago Malefoy, semblant rentrer de sa ronde. Pour tout oublier, elle décida d'aller un peu l'embêter, bien qu'ils s'entendaient toujours aussi mal.

-Alors Malefoy, ta ronde ?

-Super ! J'ai le droit à la visite privée de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ta gueule me donne juste envie de vomir.

-Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux.

-Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue, ça m'a l'air beaucoup plus tentant.

-Un sorcier de ton gabarie, n'en a pas le niveau.

-Tu as oublié que j'ai fait partie des Mangemorts, Granger ?

-Et en plus, tu en es fier. Tu me dégoûtes … bon j'en ai marre de ta compagnie. Elle passa devant le blondinet au sourire arrogant, en direction de leurs appartements, de sa chambre de préfète-en-chef.

-Sale Sang-de-bourbe, tu ne mérites pas le respect.

-Si seulement s'était vraiment le cas, si seulement … murmura-t-elle pour son fort intérieur, de sorte que son homologue ne l'entende pas. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoO_

Les jours passèrent, les soirées passèrent et donc les colles avec Rogue s'écoulèrent également, mais bizarrement, elles s'étaient énormément arrangées. La tension s'était atténuée, maintenant ils arrivaient à avoir des discussions beaucoup plus humaines, normales de soit. Seules ses relations avec Drago ne s'étaient pas arrangeaient, au contraire. Le bal était dans une semaine, et ils ne s'adressaient plus un seul mot, ni un regard furtif. Bref, ils étaient dans la merde.

Hermione était tranquillement assise sur un muré, en compagnie de Ginny et d'Arkone. Ils parlèrent des cours d'Adam et de son comportement trop _attractif _auprès des filles.

-Je sais que c'est ton frère, mais tout de même, il devrait faire plus attention. Regarde, dorénavant Harry ne peut plus se le voir en peinture, et je le comprends. Déclara Ginny.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il a toujours été comme ça, soupira Hermione.

-Il t'écoutera qu'à toi, Hermione. Affirma Arkone.

-Oh ! Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

-Mais tu dois faire quelque chose ma chérie, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Enchaîna la rousse.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais d'abord je dois m'occuper de Malefoy car le bal est la semaine prochaine, et on a encore rien fait.

-Alors, premièrement ,je trouve qu'en ce moment tu prends du bon temps aux colles en compagnie de notre très cher Rogue et toi et la fouine, vous vous faites la gueule comme de simples enfants de six ans. Mon petit doigt, me dit que tu es entrain de sympathiser avec l'ennemi et son maître.

-Ginny ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Juste que Drago est imbuvable en ce moment.

-Ah ! Tu t'es cramée toute seule ! Tu viens de l'appeler Drago.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. En tout cas, je dois le trouver au plus vite. Dommage, je voulais vraiment continuer mes recherches sur le meutre et le bazillic, seulement je ne trouve rien et je n'ai plus le temps.

-Avec Arkone, on peut y aller à ta place, si tu veux.

-Comme vous voudrez, mais les informations sont moindres. C'est la première fois que j'en trouve si peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, à plusieurs on ira plus vite. Je vais également demandé aux garçons, à Neville et Luna de nous donner un coup de main.

-Merci beaucoup Ginny. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot devant moi. À ce soir, pour le repas.

-À ce soir ma chérie.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoO_

À la recherche de Drago, elle tomba nez à nez, avec son professeur de potions, étant devenu, actuellement, son professeur particulier, tous les soirs de la semaine.

-Que faites-vous à airer dans les couloirs, à une telle heure, Miss ?

-Je suis à la recherche de Malefoy. Savez-vous ou puis-je le trouver ?

-Non, pas le moindre.

-Ok, alors à ce soir professeur. Gaiement, elle déserta les lieux, la scrutant entrain de partir, une énorme masse rouge vint l'enlacer tendrement autour de la taille.

-Cela fait longtemps, Severus … une semaine que l'on ne sait pas vu, sifflota une voix pleine de soupçons.

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand, que vous aviez pour but, de remplacer le seigneur des ténèbres ? Il ne faisait pas attention à es fins bras autour de sa taille, il déploya sa question palpitant dans sa tête depuis on retour du manoir – sans attendre. Pourquoi m'utilisez-vous ?

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Je n'ai aucun but à vous utiliser et si je vous l'ai caché, bien il y a une très bonne raison je suis loin, très loin d'être fière de mon statut.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, vous aviez l'air déterminé.

-Pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai malheureusement, autrefois, fait des choix, et maintenant, j'en paye les conséquences. La personne que vous avez vu lors du rassemblement, était celle voulant mettre un terme à ce genre d'histoire, mais pour y arriver, elle doit faire beaucoup de sacrifices. Il se retourna, se retirant de ses bras. Il plongea ses pupilles dans les abîmes de la petite femme charismatique.

-Voldemort ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, à aucun de nous. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous ne me croirez jamais.

-Dites toujours.

-Désolée, c'est un secret. Un doigt sur ses lèvres d'homme mature, en guise de confidence, elle disparut dans un transplanage uniforme, sans le moindre défaut.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoO_

Finalement, après avoir quitté le professeur Rogue, Hermione avait arrêté de rechercher Malefoy, et elle était partie rejoindre, tout le petit monde, cloîtrer à la bibliothèque, par ordre de Ginny, jusqu'à obtention de preuves pertinentes. Du coup, ils étaient répartis en deux tables, une avec les garçons et l'autre avec les filles.

Néanmoins, après plusieurs heures enfermés dans la bibliothèque, aucun d'entre eux ne trouva quoi que se soit. Ce fut Hermione qui donna le feu vert, pour y sortir, en annonçant que sa colle avec Rogue n'allait pas tarder – la preuve qu'ils étaient restés très longtemps.

De ce fait, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione fit un bout de chemin avec eux, puis les abandonna pour se rendre aux cachots. Entre temps, de leur côté, Harry et Ron, ne manquèrent pas de faire une remarque. Luna et Neville étaient déjà retournés dans leurs salles communes respectives Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

-Je trouve qu'elle s'habitue très vite à ses colles ? Vous croyez que ce vieux graisseux de Rogue, lui a fait quelque chose ? Proposa Ron.

-C'est vrai que c'est louche. Nous lui poserons la question demain matin. Affirma le survivant.

-Je lui ai déjà fait la remarque, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Déclara Ginny.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoO_

En même temps que la discussion entre les trois compères, Hermione avait déjà commencé sa colle et elle faisait tranquillement, en chantonnant, sa potion, sous les yeux d'un Rogue étonné par l'attitude si joyeuse de son élève.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, de chanter, dans mon bureau ? Lâcha formellement le professeur de potions.

-Vous devriez essayer, ça détend et libère notre esprit durant notre travail. Elle remua sa texture verte avec les nouveaux ingrédients, la faisant devenir rose bonbon.

-Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable.

-Moi, pitoyable ? Vous devrez, vous regarder avant d'oser dire quoi que se soit. Et ça y est, après des semaines de tranquillités, ils allaient à nouveau se disputer. D'ailleurs la colle, à la base, était sensée durer une semaine, alors pourquoi, Hermione était encore là ? Aucun des deux, ne s'étaient vraiment posés la question.

-Qu'avez-vous osé dire, Miss Granger ?

-Pas grand chose, j'ai juste insinué que vous êtes aussi pitoyable que moi. D'ailleurs pouvez-vous me dire si ma potion est bonne ? Bien que l'arrogant de la jeune femme, ne lui plaisait pas, il préféra se concentrer sur la potion de son élève, néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais du se rapprocher autant d'elle, pour pouvoir l'examiner. Le fait de le sentir frôler son dos, la fit sursauter de plus belle et fit un mauvais mouvement. Le chaudron allait tomber, Hermione allait tomber également. Dans l'urgence, Rogue du utiliser un sort pour éviter la chute du chaudron et rattrapa la Gryffondor par la taille.

Maintenant, une main retenant la Gryffondor, ils étaient face à face, et elle ne savait plus quoi dire face au regard glacial et imperturbable de l'homme mature.

-Vous allez restée longtemps, dans cette position ? En effet, bien qu'il la tenait, sa main ferme servait juste d'appui, le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprit. Ainsi, elle s'en sépara, remit vite fait sa crinière en place.

-Donc, pour ma potion ? Il examina la texture, Hermione la gène, la gagner de plus en plus. Décidément, elle se sentait de plus fatiguée. Rogue parlait, parlait. Hermione avait la tête ailleurs.

-Vous m'écoutez ?

-Euh … oui monsieur, pourquoi ? Il passa une main sur son front, elle ne réagissait même plus.

-Vous êtes fiévreuse. Allez vous asseoir, je vais vous donner ce qu'il vous faut.

-Mais je n'ai rien. Il était déjà partit dans sa réserve chercher un remède, les jambes flageolantes, elle se résigna à son invitation à prendre place sur une chaise.

-Tenez, prenez. Proposa-t-il une fiole de texture blanche, une fois de retour.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une potion destinée à faire partir toutes traces de fièvres et de fatigue. Maintenant, buvez. Comme écœurée par une texture aussi blanche, elle but son remède en plusieurs gorgées, s'écoulant sur plusieurs minutes. La potion fini, un professeur fit irruption, sans toquer, dans les appartements de son collègue non surpris de le voir. Même fatiguée, Hermione reconnaîtrait son nouveau professeur de DFCM, même dans le noir complet.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Adam ? Demanda-t-elle naturellement, sans se soucier de la présence du maître des potions.

-Une élève, un professeur, ensemble aussi tard la nuit, se serai plutôt à moi de dire ça. Bref passons. Je dois parler à mon collègue d'affaire professionnelles donc si tu veux bien prendre congés.

-Désolée pour toi, mais je n'arrive même plus à marcher, donc jusqu'à que je retrouver l'utilisation complète de mes jambes, tu devras te faire à mes présences.

-Miss Granger. De quel droit tutoyez-vous un de vos professeur ?

-Quand on connaît un tel abruti, depuis son enfance, croyez-moi professeur Rogue, il n'y a aucune raison de le vouvoyer.

-Ne faites pas attention à elle, concentrons-nous plutôt sur la raison de notre rencontre ce soir, Severus. Déclara Adam. Son collègue l'invita à prendre place sur la chaise face à son bureau et ils commencèrent à parler boulot durant une bonne heure. Hermione avait depuis longtemps retrouvée l'usage de ses jambes, mais elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes.

Durant plus d'une heure, ils ne cessèrent de parler de boulot, ils parlaient de l'éventualité de faire fusionner leur deux cours. Génial ! Maintenant que Rogue avait trouvé un allié, elle avait vraiment envie de tuer Adam, toutefois elle fut toute ouïe en entendant le prénom d'Arkone.

-Alors comme ça, j'ai entendu dire qu'Arkone Zaccario est votre jeune frère, cependant, je ne vous ai jamais vu avec lui.

-C'est parce que ces derniers temps, notre relation est assez tendue, mais tout s'arrange avec le temps.

-Comme vous dites. Et comment un Serpentard aussi doué que lui, traîne avec des Gryffondor comme Miss Granger. Autrefois, durant votre scolarité, vous avez du voir que les Serpentard et Gryffondor sont liés par une haine.

-En effet, mais vous dites qu'Hermione est une Gryffondor ? J'aimerais tellement que se soit vraiment le cas. Pas vrai, très chère ? Elle se leva brutalement de sa chaise et passa un bras autour du coup de Zaccario. Elle lui attribua son regard le plus noir et haineux qu'il puisse exister.

-Cessez vos enfantillages, Miss Granger. S'interposa le professeur Rogue. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle portait sur lui un regard noir encore inconnu d'après lui. Comment pouvait-elle dégager une telle puissance en passant sa vie dans les bouquins ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Normal qu'une élève se comporte ainsi avec vous ?

-Avec Hermione tout est possible. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle aurait du aller à Serpentard. Elle voulait l'étrangler, elle le maudissait d'avoir dit ce qu'elle refusait d'accepter depuis toujours, et le faite que Rogue était maintenant au courant, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses, loin de là.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, Mr Zaccario ?

-Du tout, mais permettez moi de me libérer de cette furie, pour qu'elle puisse vous expliquer avec ses propres mots.

-Je n'en aucune envie, elle s'enleva et partir en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-De quel droit vous moquez-vous de moi, Adam ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione vous confirmera mes dires lors de l'une de vos éventuelles retenues. Sur ce, il commence à se faire tard et demain matin, j'ai cours avec les septième année. Bonne soirée Severus.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoO_

Affalée sur son lit, elle maudissait Adam d'avoir révélé une telle chose au professeur le plus détesté de l'école. Ce dernier fit une soudaine apparition en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle ne lui daigna pas un seul élèvement de sourcils.

-Dégage, veux-tu ! Cracha-t-elle la tête enfouie dans les couettes propres de son lit.

-Nous devons parler. Elle se releva, furieuse.

-Ah ? Justement, j'allais t'en parler, comme c'est comique. De quel droit lui as-tu dis la vérité ? Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

-Tu préférais que je dise qui tu es vraiment ?

-Pas la peine, tu as assez foutu la merde comme ça. Merci, maintenant grâce à toi, je vais m'en recevoir plein, pendant ses cours.

-Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux.

-Certes, mais il reste toujours le sarcastique et égoïste professeur Rogue. Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a fait durant ta sixième année ? Il la prit tendrement par le menton de ses fins doigts. Son fin visage représentant la perfection, lui donnait juste l'envie de lui vomir dessus. Néanmoins, elle devait se l'admettre, cet homme était dangereusement séduisant avec ses longs cheveux violet brillant d'entre milles et de ses yeux reflétant l'arme fatale du serpent.

-Sors, sors. Cracha-t-elle sans dévier de ses abîmes perçantes. Il caressa sa joue d'un doigt, un frisson parcourut sa peau, cependant elle ne voulait pas céder. Non, pas comme autrefois. Elle garda son masque de pierre.

-L'incident de ce soir, est une preuve que tu peux aller très loin, voire_ trop_ loin. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi, Adam Zaccario, est-ce bien clair ? Continuant ses vas et vient sur la peau fine, cristalline de la jeune Hermione, son corps sentait tout son self-control s'envoler lentement. Résister, d'accord, mais seuls ses yeux persistaient, son corps n'allait plus tenir longtemps face à la tentation.

-Ne me force pas à me répéter, Adam Drago Zaccario. Son prénom complet, sortant des lèvres de son amie d'enfance, réveilla enfin l'homme froid, calme, réfléchit qu'est Adam. Dès qu'elle osait l'appeler ainsi, c'est qu'elle était vraiment en colère et pour la laisser seule.

Tout doucement, il leva ses doigts de la peau fraîche de la Gryffondor émanant des yeux mélancoliques, tristes et à la fois pleins de désirs. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front, faisant durer ce baiser indirect plusieurs secondes ayant l'air de durer une éternité à leurs yeux.

Après s'être séparés à contre cœur, il prit la direction de la porte et lorsqu'il l'eut fermer derrière lui, Hermione prononça quelques mots comme pour elle-même.

-Si seulement Hermione Granger existait vraiment, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivés. Je n'aurais pas perdu ceux que j'aime et je ne t'aurai pas fuit pendant toutes ces années. Elle s'endormit sur ses paroles, les larmes aux yeux et les cauchemars lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, jusqu'à son réveil.

Le lendemain s'était écoulé comme tous les autres jours, Hermione avait passé sa journée à rigoler et passer du bon temps avec ses amis de toujours, qui étaient avec les années, devenus une vraie famille.

L'heure de sa colle s'annonça et en moins de deux, elle fut dans les appartements de son professeur, entrain de faire une potion, sans se demander s'il allait lui poser des question sur la discussion de la veille ou pas.

Elle voulait oublier au plus vite tout ça et passer à autre chose.

-Miss Granger, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? En effet, elle faisait du n'importe quoi et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

-Au faite monsieur, y paraît qu'Adam était semblable à Harry, voire pire, pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard et qu'il vous faisait les quatre-cent coups, avec ses potes. Demanda-t-elle en continuant de réparer à merveilles, ses erreurs.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

-Comme vous avez pu le voir à mon comportement d'hier soir, Adam est comme un frère pour moi, non avons grandit ensemble, et malgré son côté abusif, il a toujours prit soin de moi. Donc c'est normal que je m'intéresse à tout ce qui le concerne de près.

Adam, Adam, Adam. L'entendre prononcer ce nom, le faisait fulminer à un point.

-Alors monsieur, comment était Adam ? S'en était trop, il se leva brutalement de sa place, l'empoigna fortement par les épaules, lui faisait échapper un cri de douleur dont il ne fit pas attention. Il lui attribua un regard noir, accompagné d'un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal.

-Arrêter de prononcer le nom de cet homme.

-Pardon ? Elle était outrée.

-Vous avez bien compris.

-Et en quelle honneur ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour ça. Il rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien.

-Dois-je vraiment vous donner une raison ? Leur proximité n'avait pas l'air de le choquer, cependant Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Puis en y repensant, il perdait souvent son sang froid devant elle. Du moins leurs disputes étaient fréquentes, mais là, tout ça à quoi d'un simple nom.

-Vous exagérer professeur. Vous n'avez nullement le droit de me donner d'ordres.

-C'est ce que vous croyez ? Leurs visages étaient encore plus proche.

-Eloignez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Sous son étonnement, il entrelaça quelques doigts dans sa longue chevelure brunette, aux bouclettes sauvages. Il mit l'autre main sur sa joue et la caressa irrésistiblement. La chaleur lui monta jusqu'à la tête, elle ne avait des vertiges. Il la dévorait du regard comme jamais.

Et contre toute attentes, ce ne fut pas lui qui rompu la distance entre eux, mais Hermione qui le tira par le col et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer avec notre cher Rogue et notre petite Hermione ? (:<em>

_La suite, le plus tôt possible !  
><em>


	14. Forbidden Kiss

**_**Hello tous le monde !**_**

**_**Alors, je voulais vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires que j'aime particulièrement, et je m'excuse encore, de mon énorme retard. Excepté les cours, et maintenant mon stage - je finis tous les jours à 20H ^^' -, je n'ai pas d'autres excuses. Pour la peine, je fais tout faire pour mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne d'ici la semaine prochaine.**_**

**_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une lecture, et oui, le prénom complet d'Adam n'est pas une coïncidence (:  
><strong>_**

**_**Disclaimer** :_**_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

* * *

><p>Chapitre Treize<p>

**Forbidden Kiss**

* * *

><p>Ce fut elle qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord surpris par l'acte de la jeune femme, il mit du temps à réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Réticent, il ne voulait en aucun cas, lui permettre de franchir ses barrières, pourtant leurs langues furent vite liées par une danse interminable, où raison et oxygène ne faisaient plus parties de leur désir actuel. Se laissant emporter par les sentiments, il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor, la plaquant derechef contre lui. Ils continuèrent de s'explorer passionnément, cependant, elle ne passa pas ses bras autour de son coup. Non. Bien qu'elle savourait ce moment tout autant que lui, et que s'était elle, qui avait déclenché le baiser, plus les secondes s'ajoutaient, plus elle effectuait des moments de reculs. Comme si elle regrettait son geste.<p>

Tout doucement, elle posa ses mains au niveau de son torse, et le repoussa à contre cœur. Haletant, ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leur flot de sentiments, Rogue l'a regarda surpris, froid et distant à la fois, tandis qu'elle émanait un mal être et une tristesse incommensurable.

Reprenant lentement conscience de la gravité de la situation, Rogue ne l'a sentit pas se défaire de son emprise. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle prononça ses quelques mots, que son sang fit un double tour dans son cerveau.

-Excusez-moi … je n'aurais pas du. Articula-t-elle avec peine. Elle voulait éviter de se laisser submerger par l'émotion, perdre d'avantage ses moyens. Elle ne se fit pas prier, ni quémander par son professeur, et prit, sans hésiter, la direction de la porte.

Claquant violemment la porte derrière elle, dans la seconde qui suivit, elle perdit le total contrôle de ses jambes et tomba brutalement, les genoux face au sol. Elle déposa sa tête entre ses jambes recroquevillées, couvrant ainsi tout son corps, non d'une tignasse brune, mais d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que du sang pur.

Hermione pleurait à chaude larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ce liquide chaud s'écoulant abondamment sur l'ensemble de son visage.

-Si Hermione Granger pleure autant, c'est qu'elle a du jouer volontairement avec le feu. Affirme une voix sensuelle et calme. Levant la tête pour reconnaître son interlocuteur, elle donnait un spectacle vraiment médiocre. Sa beauté était entièrement détruite par le flot de ses larmes, encore un peu présentes. Adam mit un bras derrière dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, et la porta jusqu'au niveau de son torse. Tellement fatiguée par la situation, leur proximité ne lui absolument rien. En ce moment, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, était de s'affaler sur son lit et de déverser le restant de ses larmes dans son oreiller.

-Allez, tout ira bien, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, elle avait enfouie sa tête, de manière que seuls ses cheveux rouges soient visibles aux yeux d'autrui. Il entama son chemin pour la ramener dans ses appartements, faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser qui que se soit.

-Comment cela peut-il aller, alors que je viens à nouveau de retrouver ma forme originelle ? Il en fut de peu, pour qu'il voit qui je suis réellement. Déclara-t-elle de sa voix toute faible, à peine audible.

-Qu'as-tu fait, Hermione ? Ta forme ne peut pas revenir si vite, à moins que tu l'es provoqué volontairement ou bien te serais-tu laisser emporter par les évènements ?

-S'il te plaît Adam, emmène-moi dans ma chambre, ne cherche pas à comprendre, je ne veux plus y penser. Je regrette déjà énormément.

-Comme tu voudras, princesse. Il finit par transplaner, tout en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux couleur sang.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Après qu'Adam est prit le soin de la ramener dans sa chambre, sans se faire repérer par qui que se soit, celle-ci avait passée une soirée assez mouvementée, à rêver de choses ou de gens qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais revoir, surtout de cette manière. Contrairement aux précédents évènements, elle ne rêva pas une seule fois de son professeur, non, mais de la personne l'ayant mise au monde, et qu'elle aurait tant aimer pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras, à ce moment-là. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement.

Arrivée pour le petit déjeuner, à la table des Gryffondor, nonchalante, complètement à la masse, elle s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie qui lui jeta un air étonné. Les garçons étaient beaucoup trop occupés à discuter, au niveau de la porte, avec Arkone, dans le but qu'il essaye d'amadouer Malefoy, pour éviter les ennuis au terrain, néanmoins, le blond n'écoutait pas grand monde, excepté lui-même. (À noter qu'Hermione avait retrouvée sa couleur de cheveux marron).

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mione ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Rien, mentit-elle.

-Arrête de me mentir, tu tires une gueule de déterrée, on dirait que tu as vu la mort durant ta nuit.

-C'est peut-être le cas …

-Allez ! Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Je n'aime pas te voir dans un tel état.

-D'accord, mais tu ne le dis pas aux garçons. J'ai déjà assez de mal à l'assumer moi-même. Elle lui fit ses gros yeux curieux. Hermione but un coup et avoua contre son grès :

-J'ai embrassé Rogue. Choquée, l'unique fille de la fratrie Weasley était choquée par la nouvelle de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est une blague ?

-Moi qui pensais que tu étais perspicace pour ce genre de chose. Ironisa-t-elle.

-Je le suis, mais je pensais que vous allez franchir le pas un peu plus tard dans la semaine et que se serait lui qui ferait le pas, sourit-elle.

-D'une certaine manière, c'est lui qui l'a fait, mais de l'autre, j'ai accéléré les choses.

-Sinon, il embrasse bien ? Ginny afficha un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice.

-Ginny ! Je t'ai dis que je regrette et toi tu m'encourage. Je te rappel qu'il s'agit d'un professeur et pas de n'importe lequel.

-Hé Mione, ce n'est pas un drame. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, tu n'es certainement pas la première dans ce cas.

-Ne pas être la première à embrasser Rogue ? Si, je crois bien.

-Vu comme ça, tu as certainement raison, et alors ? Il faut profiter de la vie !

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place.

-Non, c'est bon. Je suis bien avec mon petit Harry, sourit-elle.

-D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, pourquoi ils ne viennent toujours pas déjeuner ? C'est bientôt l'heure des cours.

-Ils sont entrain de négocier avec Arkone le terrain de Quidditch,mais bien sur, ce n'est pas encore gagné.

-Comme toujours … elles furent vite interrompue par la présence imposante, solennelle, d'Adam derrière Hermione. La concernée n'eut pas besoin de voir l'expression de son amie pour le savoir, elle pouvait sentir l'aura de cet homme à l'autre bout de la planète.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. Tous les Gryffondor – excepté Ginny – la regardait outré par la manière dont elle osait s'adresser à un professeur, surtout les filles du fan club des frères Zaccario.

-Quelqu'un veut te voir.

-Et bien dis à cette personne de passer un autre jour, car j'ai cours dans dix minutes, elle se retourna et lui sourit en guise de réponse.

-Sauf que ton premier cours et le mien, donc exceptionnellement, je te permet d'avoir du retard.

-Génial, je saute de joie ! Ginny, tu pourras prévenir les garçons, s'il te plaît.

-Oui, t'inquiète, le message sera passé. Sous son clin d'œil, Hermione sortit par la grande porte, juste sous les yeux des trois garçons qui la questionnait du regard. En apercevant Adam sur ses arrière, Arkone comprit que la situation était sérieuse, donc il essaya de trouver, par tous les moyens, de trouver une excuse bidon pour rassurer les deux Gryffondor.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bon, c'est vraie cette histoire que l'on dont me rendre visite, quémanda Hermione, une fois qu'ils s'étaient bien enfoncés dans le couloir.

-Oui, on doit se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledor.

-Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux, j'espère ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledor vient faire dans l'histoire ?

-Tu lui demanderas par toi-même.

_Grr ! J'en ai marre, la dernière fois que j'ai fini dans son bureau s'était avec Malefoy et Rogue. Je sens la mauvaise surprise à plein nez. _Sans continuer à s'emboucaner, ils arrivèrent dans la minute qui suivit, au lieu de rendez-vous. Toutefois, Hermione n'eut pas la réaction tant attendue. Tout d'abord, paralysée, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses vrais sentiments, ensuite, elle hésiter à repartir ou pas, puis, elle estima plus mature de rester et de savoir ce que l'on attendait réellement d'elle.

Ainsi, elle salua d'un signe de tête Albus et prit place sur la chaise à la droite de Narcissa. En effet, c'était elle, la personne désirant à tout prix la voir, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Dumbledor avait l'air parfaitement au courant et de mèche avec sa mère. Comme d'habitude, ce vieux sorcier, était au courant de tout, sans même que les concernés ne le voit.

-Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous me voir, monsieur ? Demanda Hermione, sans attribuer un regard à sa maternelle, bien qu'elle le souhaitait plus que tout au monde.

-Votre mère se fait énormément de soucis pour vous, et comme j'ai pu vaguement, comprendre la situation, je peux vous organisez un créneau pour que vous puissiez vous voir plus souvent, en toute discrétion.

-Je suis extrêmement touchée par cette attention de votre part, mais sachez que nous n'en avons pas besoin. Tant que le principal problème n'est pas réglé, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

-Que tu ne veuilles pas me voir, je peux comprendre, mais ne me fais croire que de voir ton frère dans l'ignorance totale, ne te fais pas mal au cœur. Ton regard en dis tellement, tu as besoin de lui parler et lui, il a besoin de savoir, expliqua sa mère de sa douce voix.

-Admettons que l'on dise la vérité à Drago, as-tu pensé à la réaction de Lucius ? Je te rappel qu'il me voue une haine incommensurable et le fait que je ne fasse plus partis de la vie de mon frère, l'arrange énormément. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu encaisse tous les coups, tu dois suffisamment en prendre, en prenant le risque de me rendre visite.

-C'est mon problème, donc si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais à ta place, que tu le veuilles ou pas.

-Ça va-t-être difficile de lui parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment dire, récemment, on s'est prit la tête et on ne se parle plus. Mais bon, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, j'ai la tête occupée à autre chose. Elle se leva dans le but de déserter la pièce.

-Il va bien falloir que tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même, intervenu sa mère.

-Je ne me mens pas à moi-même. Dorénavant je suis Hermione Granger à Gryffondor et lui, c'est Drago Malefoy à Serpentard. Actuellement nous venons de deux mondes différents et plus rien ne doit le changer. C'est tout. Elle lança un dernier regard à Dumbledor et quitta les lieux sous la déception de sa mère et un regard furtif de la par d'Adam qui ensuite alla réconforter Narcissa.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vous aime comme jamais, seulement, elle a toujours été obtus et ces derniers temps, elle traverse une mauvaise passe.

-Traverse une mauvaise passe … alors qu'est-ce que sa sera lorsqu'elle devra faire son choix ? La date limite se rapproche de plus en plus et je le sens qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour affronter sa destinée.

-Ne vous prenez pas la tête pour ce genre de chose, je me charge de tout.

-Et ton frère ?

-Il se contente de surveiller Drago, comme vous lui avez demandé. Soudain, intérieurement, elle se sentait soulagée, légère comme une plume. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas entre eux, ces deux frères avaient toujours su l'aider, dans les pires situations pouvant exister. Espérons que cela continuera.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Exceptionnellement, à quelques jours du bal de Noël, que Drago et Hermione n'avaient toujours pas prit la peine d'organiser, durant une de ses rondes, Malefoy avait entendu des bruits bizarre en provenance de la tour d'astronomie.

Discrètement, il grimpa les escaliers y menant, se faufilant contre le mur, il ne tarda pas à faire une découverte faisant ressortir la haine le long de son corps. En effet, en plein milieu de la tour d'astronomie, se trouvait une belle et petit jeune femme, aux cheveux de sang, à méditer les étoiles de la soirées. Non sans se faire prier, il fit un bond de sa cachette et sauta sur elle, les mains sur son coup, prête à l'étrangler. Seulement, son sang froid face à la situation, le laissa perplexe.

-Alors mon petit Drago, tu ne vas pas m'achever, comme tu le désires tant ? Hautaine, sournoise, excepté son père, s'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, tellement il avait la haine envers elle, il n'avait pas fait attention à ces minuscules détails, cependant, sa voix, l'intensité féroce de ses abîmes et sa manière hautaine de le défier, il se voyait dans une version féminine de lui-même.

-Je t'interdis de t'adresser ainsi envers moi, sale traînée. Tu mérite la mort, cracha-t-il de ses tripes. Toutefois, elle ne quitta pas son expression fière.

-Alors, vas-y. Tus-moi, si c'est ce que tu désires tant.

-Pour combler ton plaisir ? Plutôt mourir des mains d'un né-moldu que de salir mes mains avec ton sang de traînée.

-Alors crève à ma place, Drago, elle le repoussa, prenant le dessus sur lui, elle se tenait actuellement à califourchon au dessus du jeune Serpentard et affichait son sourire le plus hautain qui soit. Elle se lèche les lèvres telle une féline et rapprocha dangereusement son visage.

-Alors petit Malefoy, la mort ne te fait pas peur, à ce point ? Leurs visages étaient seulement séparés par un centimètre d'air. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle plongea sans hésiter ses lèvres contre la chaire de la nuque de l'homme, lui pompant abondamment le sang. Il agonisait, elle pompait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait respirer, il perdit vite touts ses moyens et ne pouvait se défaire de son emprise démoniaque.

Gobant les pores de sa peau pour obtenir le sang le plus profondément possible, tous ses sens étaient au septième ciel. Ce fut après un long, lorsqu'elle reprit vite son souffle, qu'elle reconnue la voie rauque, qui l'interpellait sévèrement. Une grimace sur son visage pâle et elle se releva, laissant un Drago au bord de la mort, allongé sur le sol.

-Toujours là quand il s'agit de ton fils, Lucius, soupira-t-elle agacée par son apparition en passant une main dans sa longue chevelure virevoltant au grès du vent. Sa crinière de lionne, ses yeux de sang, tout en elle, lui donnait envie de vomir et de la tuer sur le champ, néanmoins, il tenait aussi à sa propre vie de sang-pur.

-Je veux bien que tu prennes la place du grand maître, mais ne touche pas à mon fils ou tu le regrettera armement.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait une bonne raison pour me faire bannir du monde magique ? Ceci n'était pas une occasion à saisir, par hasard ? Drago ouvrit les yeux à ce moment, il reprit lentement possession de ses membres et écouta attentivement la confrontation verbale entre la femme l'ayant complètement vidé de son sang et de son père.

-Chercherai-tu à fuir tes responsabilité ?

-Pas autant que toi, mon cher Lucius.

-Pute ! Je t'interdis de me rabaisser au même niveau que toi.

-Pourtant un jour, tu devras faire face à la réalité. Elle avança progressivement vers lui, le vent donnant un aspect sauvage à son visage, elle continua sa tracée, s'arrêta uniquement une fois au bord du vide, sur un muré, bien derrière Lucius. Drago s'était également rapproché mais pas trop, préférant rester le plus loin possible.

Maintenant dos à Senior Malefoy, celui-ci se retourna, faisant face à la longue chevelure rubis de son ennemie.

-Vous n'avez pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire, et encore moins vous, Miss _Jedusor_. Bien qu'éloigné, Drago manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la fin d la phrase de son paternel. Il croyait avoir malentendu, mais les prochaines paroles de son géniteurs confirmèrent ses doutes.

-Si ma mère était là, jamais vous n'aurez osé m'appeler ainsi, car vous avez trop honte de vous être entiché de l'unique alliance liant les Jedusor et votre famille, exposa-t-elle clairement sans se retourner, en sautant dans le vide. Elle n'était plus là, Drago, encore sous le choc, avança petit pas par petit pas vers son père.

Yeux dans les yeux, il le dévisagea profondément.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, père ? Pourquoi lui avez-vous attribué le nom du grand maître ?

-Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin, Drago ?

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione défonça presque la porte de la chambre de son homologue toujours entrain de dormir.

-Réveille-toi Drago ! C'est un ordre !

-Dégage Granger, je ne veux pas te voir ! Grogna-t-il la tête entre les coussins.

-Mais nous sommes samedi et nous n'avons encore rien préparé pour le bal de la semaine prochaine, alors lève-toi de suite.

-T'as qu'à le préparer toute seule, j'en ai rien à cirer de ce fichu bal. Fais le avec Rogue, je suis sur qu'il s'en fera une joie de t'aider.

-Ouais, une joie à me faire nettoyer tout ses chaudrons. Non sérieux, ça prendra que quelques minutes, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir Dumbledor sur le dos.

-Quoi ? Ce vieux fou ne nous lâchera pas tant que l'on n'aura rien fait ?

-Exactement, donc tu dois mieux comprendre pourquoi j'insiste autant. Si ça ne tenait que de moi, je ne t'aurais même pas adresser un seul mot, surtout en ce moment. Il émergea difficilement de ses draps, il y sortit sa tête encore endormie. Sans attendre son accord, Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.

-J'imagine que tu as toujours cette idée de bal costumé, et bien fais comme tu veux, mais laisse-moi tranquille. On est samedi et je tiens à mon sommeil.

-Dis donc, je te trouve bien ronchon aujourd'hui.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Granger, donc laisse-moi tranquille.

-Oh ! C'est bon calme-toi, j'allais te laisser de toute façon, mais pas besoin de crier, je ne suis pas sourde.

-Et bien y a des jours où j'aimerais bien.

-Pff ! Que t'es con ! Hurla-t-elle presque en sortant aussi vite qu'un éclair de la chambre du Serpentard. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour retourner au sein de Morphée.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

À grands pas, elle partie à la recherche de ses amis. Bizarrement, depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle pétait la forme et avait la banane sur le visage constante sur le visage. Pourtant avec la journée qu'elle avait passé la veille, elle n'avait rien pour être de si bonne humeur, au contraire.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Déclara une voix rauque dans un coin du couloir, qu'elle avait l'air de connaître. Elle se rapprocha discrètement de l'endroit pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Plaquée contre le mur, la tête un peu sur le côté, de façon à ne pas se faire repérer, elle surpris son professeur de potions en pleine discussion avec une belle et grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébènes. Étrangement, à la vue de celle-ci, elle eut un pincement au cœur, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle préféra écouter la conversation. Ce fut la femme qui la continua.

-D'accord, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. La situation s'annonce beaucoup trop important, surtout depuis que la fille de Jedusor est de retour.

-Qu'insinue-tu ? Que cette gamine ayant reprit sa place, n'est autre que sa fille ?

-Tu veux peut-être que je te fasses un dessin ? Tu n'as pas vu la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche ou quoi ? Hermione hoqueta, alors comme ça cette fille osait dire que Voldemort a eut une fille. Elle demeura sans voix, comme prise dans son propre piège.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, regarder toutes les femmes se pavanant devant moi.

-Ça va, t'es chevilles n'enflent pas trop ? Non sérieusement Severus, je sais que ces derniers tant elle te rend pas mal visite le soir, dans tes appartements, et donc tu es la personne la pus approprié, actuellement, pour l'attraper.

-D'où tiens-tu ses informations ?

-J'ai mes sources, elle fit un clin d'œil puis reprit son air sérieux, alors peux-tu coopérer ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai accepté de vous aider, toi et tes compares, l'histoire s'est mal finie. Comment veux-tu que cette fois-ci, je le veuille ?

-Je comprends ton ressentiment, néanmoins, cette fois-ci il n'y aura aucun effet secondaire et tu as tout autant que nous, ta part du marché à gagner.

-Bizarre, j'ai déjà entendu ces conditions il y a des années, c'est fou comme c'est nostalgique.

-Severus, te moque pas. La situation est sérieuse, l'avenir du monde magique est sûrement entre tes mains.

-Moi aussi je suis sérieux et je veux avoir le temps de réfléchir, je ne veux m'embarquer dans un traquenard comme autrefois.

-Ok, je veux la réponse demain soir au plus tard, elle disparut dans un transplanage dégageant une forte envie de dégoût auprès d'Hermione demeurant toujours sans voix.

-Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, Miss Granger.

_Et merde, je me suis fait cramer. _Tout doucement, comme ayant perdu la capacité d'utilisation de ses membres pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fit don de sa présence à son professeur de potions. Encore gênée par la veille, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ses pupilles faisaient des vas et viens de tous les côtés.

-Vous avez tout entendu, enchaîna-t-il en captant sa gêne.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Dites ça en me regardant dans les yeux, Granger, elle s'exécuta et pu percevoir de la colère et un sentiment, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, dans les yeux ténébreux du sorcier.

-Oui monsieur, j'ai tout entendu, se répéta-t-elle à contre cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, en finir le plus rapidement possible. Le pincement qu'elle avait senti du à la jeune femme, s'était transformé en une immense boule à l'estomac. Elle se reconnaissait plus.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre choix que de vous effacer la mémoire.

-Non monsieur !

-Et pourquoi cela ? Je vous ferai juste oublier ce passage de votre vie, tout le reste, vous vous en souviendrez.

-Comment puis-je vous faire confiance après ce que je viens d'entendre ? D'ailleurs ces paroles me rappellent votre acte irréfléchi envers moi, la veille. Jouez-vous souvent ainsi, professeur ? Soudainement, elle avait retrouvé toute son assurance.

-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton.

_Putain pourquoi il parlait à cette femme ? Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Calme-toi Hermione, la __situation est assez tendue comme ça._

-Alors, ne m'effacez pas la mémoire.

-Êtes-vous en train de sous entendre que l'incident d'hier vous a plu ? Tel une bête sauvage se rapprochant dangereusement de sa proie, au fur et à mesure, qu'il avançait, Hermione se devait de reculer, pour finir plaquer contre le mur d'en face. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la Gryffondor.

-Professeur … arrêtez s'il vous plaît … vous me faites peur …

-Vraiment ? Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa ses habits couvrant son torse, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaque derechef ses lièvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, la plaquant encore plus contre le mur. La passion se faisant sentir dans leur échange, elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et lui autour de sa taille, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Toujours dans la découverte des voix buccales de chacun, Rogue caressa doucement sa peau à travers ses habits, puis descendit confiant vers ses reins. Délicatement, il passa une main sous ses habits, créant un frisson de plaisir à la jeune sorcière. D'un coup elle se figea, rompant tout contact, ils reprirent à contre cœur leurs esprits.

-Vous me rendez fou, Miss Granger, chuchota-t-il à l'orifice de son oreille. Elle tressailli.

-Nous ne devrions pas monsieur, non, songea-t-elle en repensant à ce que lui et la femme aux cheveux ébène avaient récemment dit sur la fille de Jedusor « _tu n'as pas vu la marque des ténèbres ? _», elle tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'il l'a voit. Elle se retira de son emprise.

-Vous avez raison Miss, laissez-moi vous raccompagnez à vos appartements. Pour toute réponse, elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue, accompagné de son sourire le plus sincère et partie sans laisser ses restes.

Attendant qu'elle eut bien disparut de son champ de vision, il fini par taper de toutes ses forces contre le mur, faisant couler du sang de sa main droite. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre du faite qu'elle puisse autant le désorienter et lui faire autant d'effet avec le seul fait de sa présence.

Dorénavant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la faire sienne, mais à quoi bon ? Il était un professeur, elle était une élève et bien qu'elle faisait sa dernière année, cela n'enlevait pas le fait qu'ils eurent vingt ans d'écarts, donc il comprit très vite que toute ceci ne menait à rien.

Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et il fera tout pour y parvenir.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Chamboulée par le baiser échangé avec Rogue, qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié, elle ne regardait pas devant elle et fonça en plein dans Arkone qui était en compagnie de la jeune Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mione ? S'étonna Ginny en voyant son air évasé.

-Cela fait une heure que l'on te cherche, enchaîna Arkone.

_Une heure ? Je suis restée autant de temps ?_

-Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste que je sors d'une discussion assez mouvementée avec Malefoy, mentit-elle à moitié. Ginny ne goba pas une seconde son mensonge.

-Et moi je suis le père noël ! Non sérieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air évasive.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de parler, la rousse aurait bien mit son amie dans un coin à part pour mettre les choses aux claires, cependant, une soudaine apparition dans la grande salle, perturba tout le château. Intrigués tout en étant affolés, les trois amis accoururent vers la salle. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'ouvrir les portes, elles l'étaient déjà. Tous les élèves actuellement présent, étaient complètement paralysés, comme s'ils venaient de voir Voldemort, sauf qu'il était mort. Les professeurs n'avaient pas le temps de les calmer, de les rassurer, qu'ils étaient entrain de se battre contre un homme dont la force était considérable inégalable. Seuls Dumbledor, McGonagall et Rogue, arrivaient encore à tenir le coup. Hagrid avait été chargé de mettre le maximum d'élèves à l'abri.

-Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ? Hermione commença à perdre son sang froid, tout comme ses amis, elle en avait marre de ses attaques surprises, en ce moment. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé l'origine d e tout ça et tout le monde, à Poudlard, surtout les septième années, savaient qu'Hermione Granger détestait rester sans réponses.

-Hum … tu m'as l'air plutôt appétissante, jeune fille, se léchant les babines comme une bête en quête de sa proie, le sorcier envoya sans le moindre mal, Dumbledor contre la table des professeurs, McGonagall sur la table des Serpentard et Rogue sur celle des Serdaigle.

Tous les élèves prirent peur à la place de Ginny et Hermione, en effet, il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elles. Arkone se positionna devant elles, affichant un regard noir à leur adversaire. Elles frissonnèrent en sentant la nouvelle prestance du jeune homme, s'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient leur ami aussi furieux, lui qui était toujours de bonne humeur.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire peur ainsi, Zaccario ? Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours, bâtard à ton sang, sur un ton calme, posé, de ses yeux en amande, aux abîmes ébènes, il dévisageait violemment Arkone.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda discrètement Ginny.

-Elle n'est pas là, si c'est ça que tu cherches, déclara le Serpentard sans faire attention à la remarque de la jeune rousse. La situation avait l'air plus importante qu'elle pouvait croire, même Hermione donnait l' impression d'être tendue. Elle devait connaître cet homme mais préféra le garder pour elle.

-Alors pourquoi je sens son odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde ? Tel un félin, il attrapa sans mal, Ginny. Il fit plusieurs bons en arrière, plaçant sa baguette au niveau de son coup, sous le menton. Ils se mirent tous les deux, à voler dans les airs.

-Lâche-là ! Cria Hermione, hors d'elle.

-Alors donnez-moi l'Invisible ! Donnez-moi la fille du seigneur des ténèbres ou je tue, sans hésiter, cette jeune fille, rouge de colère, elle était prête à sauter sur cet homme pour le tuer de ses propres mains, cependant Arkone la retint.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, Hermione.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa sur le front, ce baiser n'avait pas un goût de tendresse, non, mais celui de la mort imminente.

-Non, Arkone ! Ne fais pas ça ! Il était trop tard, il s'était déjà élancé vers leur ennemi. Harry et Ron, apparurent à ce moment, devenant aussi folle qu'elle en voyant Ginny pâle de peur.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire. Évidemment qu'elle connaissait aussi ce monstre et s'était pour cette raison, qu'elle avait plus peur pour Arkone que Ginny, car elle connaissait la haine que s'éprouvaient mutuellement les deux hommes.

Laissant parler son cors, elle accouru également, ne laissant aucunement le temps à ses deux meilleurs amis de la retenir. Déterminée à sauver la vie de la jeune Weasley, quitta à y laisser sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt mes loulous ! :3<em>


	15. Profondes Blessures

**_**Hello tous le monde !**_**

**_**Alors,je sais, j'ai encore énormément de retard et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est mes putains de cours qui viennent enfin de se finir, donc la je suis certaine de pouvoir publier beaucoup plus souvent les chapitres vu que je suis enfin en Vacances (:  
><strong>_**

**_**En tout cas, encore merci à tout ceux qui me suivent malgré la publication irrégulière de mon histoire ^^**_**

**_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.  
><strong>_**

**_**Disclaimer** :_**_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Seuls les personnages que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent pleinement._

* * *

><p>Chapitre Quatorze<p>

**Profondes Blessures**

* * *

><p>Rouge de colère, elle ne prit pas le temps d'essayer de les rattraper dans le vide, elle pointa sa baguette et prononça un sort que personne ne reconnu dans la salle, même pas Dumbledor. Seul le sorcier aux mauvaises intentions le reconnu sans hésiter. L'attaque ne lui avait rien fait, il était protégé pour, comme s'il s'attendait à la recevoir.<p>

Un sourire fière sur ses lèvres fines, il jeta Ginny comme un vulgaire jouet – heureusement qu'Arkone n'était pas loin pour la rattraper - et d'un mouvement ultra vif, il redescendit sur terre et empoigna brutalement Hermione par la gorge, enfonça ses doigts dans la chaire de sa nuque. Elle lui décerna son regard le plus haineux qui soit.

-Te voilà, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, señorita, il ne lâcha pas de son emprise, des flots de sang coulaient sans arrêt des pores dilatés par les doigts menus du sorcier. Il venait de l'appeler d'une manière qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout, elle en avait juste donner l'autorisation à Adam et personne d'autre.

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque, cracha-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Harry et Ron, voulurent intervenir, aider leur sœur de cœur, cependant une force d'attraction, empêchait qui que se soit d'approcher du périmètre, à plus de six mètres. Ils se retrouvaient donc, tous les deux, en pleine confrontation verbale, bien que la jeune Gryffondor souffrait intérieurement.

-Maintenant que tu es à ma merci, tu ferai mieux de moins faire ta maline, avec sa main droite, il attrapa le bras de la sorcière et le retourna, lui faisant échapper un léger cri de douleur. Il venait de lui déboîter entièrement. Entre temps, tous les sorciers, professeurs, élèves, essayèrent de briser le champ de protection, néanmoins, personne n'y parvenait.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle parvint à pointer sa baguette au niveau de son estomac. La sachant entièrement démunie de ses moyens, de ses membres, il la libéra.

-Aparecium ! Prononça-t-il,une étincelle dans ses yeux. Subitement, Hermione sentit tout son corps lui brûler, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Déjà qu'elle le maudissait dans la vraie vie, alors là, s'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

-Avada Kedavra ! N'hésita-t-elle pas à lancer avec toute la rage condensée dans sa baguette. Ce dernier réussit brillamment à éviter le sort, heureusement il ne toucha personne derrière lui, juste la porte d'entrée.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, dans tous les cas tu as perdu. Dans peu de temps, tout tes petits amis ne vont pas tarder à découvrir qui tu es vraiment, sifflota-t-il d'une voix Serpentarde, terriblement sensuelle. D'ailleurs, que vont-être leur réaction lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'Hermione Granger n'est qu'une illusion créée de toute pièce, par tes soins ? J'ai hâte de voir leur têtes.

-En effet ! La tienne n'est pas mal, non plus, en guise de trophée, sur mon étagère, comme une bête sauvage elle fit un bond et l'attrapa exactement de la même manière dont il avait prise précédemment, cependant, il retira sa main sans difficulté. Bizarrement, pour des sorciers, leur combat en finit littéralement aux mains. Ils se déchiraient comme jamais, bien qu'ils prenaient autant de coup l'un que l'autre, Hermione, ayant précédemment reçu un sort accentuant l'apparition d'écriture, marquait beaucoup plus facilement.

De tout son entourage, aucun ne la reconnaissait. La voir ainsi, se débattant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait devant eux, elle était méconnaissable. Toutefois, ils s'en contrefichait de ce changement d'état, pour le moment, ils voulaient juste la sortir de là-dedans.

La sensation de brûlure lui rongeait tellement, qu'elle perdu lentement le contrôle de son corps, jusqu'à perdre complètement connaissance au moment où son adversaire allait lui mettre le coup fatale.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout était noir autour d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se fier, étaient les voix de ses amis et d'autres personnes.

-Chut, calme-toi Ginny. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir. Pomfresh lui a donné tout ce qu'il fallait, maintenant, elle a juste besoin d'un bon repos, chuchota la voix d'Harry.

-Mais j'ai tellement eut peur Harry. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, si Rogue n'avait réussit à percer la protection et n'était pas intervenu, sa voix était tremblante, le ton bas et le bruit de larmes se faisait ressentir. Si elle en avait la force, elle se serait levé pour réconforter sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

_Rogue m'a sauvé la vie ?_ La nouvelle, la scotcha sur place.

-N'imagine pas, cela sert absolument à rien. Au faite, ton frère est toujours entrain de parler à Arkone ?

-Oui, je crois bien, cela va bientôt faire une heure.

-Ok, nous devrions aller les rejoindre avant qu'ils n'en finissent aux mains et j'ai également envie de savoir ce que Monsieur Zaccario va dire à Ron, ironisa Harry. Ginny réussi enfin à échapper un petit rire, après plusieurs heures de stresses. Pomfresh fit irruption, virant le couple de l'infirmerie et disant qu'elle leur feront signe dès qu'ils pourront à nouveau lui rendre visite.

Peu de temps après le départ des Gryffondor, Hermione sentit une main douce et forte, lui caresser le front. Étrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la personne, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Elle voulait à tout prix savoir qui lui caressait si tendrement le visage, néanmoins, la fatigue la gagna à nouveau, sombrant dans un sommeil dont les rêves étaient des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle contrôlait de moins en moins.

_Une petite fille aux teint de cristal, aux cheveux d'un blanc transparent ainsi que ses pupilles, haut d'à __peine trois pommes, se balançait paisiblement sur une balançoire installée dans un immense jardin, digne de ceux des palais. Elle chantonnait au grès du vent, lorsque ce doux moment fut perturber par des voix assez fortes, pour ses petites oreilles d'enfants._

_ Elle sauta de son siège et accourut contre un mur de l'immense demeure – toujours dans le jardin – et peut voir, avec effroi, la femme l'ayant mise au monde, se faire frapper, par un homme, qui n'était autre son géniteur._

_ La petite fille pleura abondamment en voyant sa mère se faire battre ainsi. Elle avait la haine face à son père, mais son petit corps ne pouvait face à cet homme sans cœur. Elle fut soudainement propulsée en arrière, dans un recoin et se retrouva à pleurer contre un corps chaud, d'à peu près son âge, la cajolant comme il pouvait._

_ -Maman … maman est encore entrain de se faire frapper, j'en ai marre, Drago, elle leva la tête, il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter d'essuyer ses larmes ayant vite compris la fragilité de sa petite sœur – d'un an sa cadette -Drago a vite su être responsable, malgré son jeune âge et donc très mature._

_ -Je comprends, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Dans tous les cas j'ai prévenu Septurion, il ne devrait pas tarder. Pour des gens ne connaissant pas ses deux enfants âgés respectivement de sept et huit ans, il ne leur aurait jamais donné leur âge d'après leur langage bien évolué._

_ -Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, maintenant Voldemort va s'en prendre à lui._

_ -Chut … calme-toi, petite sœur. Je te rappel qu'il mise beaucoup trop en notre frère pour oser le doigt sur lui. Pour Voldemort, comme tu dis, il a autant d'importance que le survivant._

_ -J'ai peur Drago, j'ai peur pour maman, pour vous tous, sa voix commença à nouveau à s'enrouer, annonçant le début de nouvelles larmes._

_ -La señorita qui pleure dans les bras de cher et tendre frère, quelle image mignonne tout plein, déclara une voix froide, que les enfants connaissaient trop bien. La dite señorita porta un regard profond, plein de mépris, vers cet homme se prenant facilement pour le centre du monde. Elle le détestait à un point, surtout quand il montait sur ses grands chevaux, dans l'unique but de narguer Arkone._

_ -On n'a pas besoin de ta compagnie, Alexander, cracha-t-elle de sa voix de petite fille, en gobant toutes ses futurs larmes face à ce monstre arrogant. Drago lâcha sa sœur et malgré qu'il soit un peu plus petit de taille que lui – par contre ils ont le même âge – il lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure, qu'il apprécia point._

_ -De quel droit me frappes-tu, Malefoy ? Tu vas ternir mon beau corps de sang-pur ! Il leva également son point, mais le jeune blondinet bloqua son attaque._

_ -Tu rabaisse ma sœur, tu permet à Voldemort de frapper ma mère et tu veux que je reste de marbre à toi ? Va crever en enfer ! Il le mit rapidement KO sur le sol, mais comme habitué à recevoir ce genre de coup, il se releva sans problème et un combat à mains nues prit forme pendant une dizaine de minutes. Apeurée, la seule fille présente ne savait pas comment les arrêter, elle savait que Drago et Arkone avaient toujours eut du mal à se calmer en présence de ce garçon étant de la même génération qu'eux._

_ Soudain, elle sentit tout son corps lui brûler intérieurement, ses longs cheveux blancs, bouclés, prirent la tête d'un rouge sang, ainsi que ses yeux en amandes. Comme perdant le total contrôle de son subconscient, elle ne quémande l'accord d'aucun des deux combattant et attrapa l'ennemi de son frère par la gorge, employant naturellement toute sa force._

_ Drago voulu l'intercepter, cependant, elle se protégeait inconsciemment d'autrui, personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Elle dégageait une aura tellement menaçante, qu'on avait de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'elle était seulement une petite fille. Trop de haine résultait dans ses coups._

_ Toutefois, elle s'arrêta à contre cœur, en apercevant l'arrivée de son grand frère Septurion. Lâchant négligemment son emprise sur la chair du garçonnet, il déclara une derrière fois, avant de déserter les lieux fièrement :_

_ -Tu n'es pas la fille du seigneur des ténèbres pour rien, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant nos retrouvailles, princesse Jedusor._

À ce souvenir si douloureux, Hermione pleurait toutes les minutes les mots « maman » et « mon frère », sans même s'en apercevoir. La personne la cajolant depuis le début de l'apparition de ce triste souvenir, essuya toutes les larmes s'écoulant sur ses frêles joues de jeune femme. C'est fou comme il pouvait trouver son corps aussi rouge que le sang en lui-même, seuls à certains endroits, les marques étaient encore plus profondes.

Hermione rouvrit lentement les yeux, constatant la présence de son professeur de potions. La voix hésitante, elle chercha à avoir des réponses à son actuelle situation.

-Que s'est-il passé professeur ? Pourquoi je suis allongée dans un lit, à l'infirmerie ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, ni la tête, ni le corps.

-Vous avez succombé aux coups donnés par votre adversaire et donc, je vous ai administré une dose forte de potions pour aider votre corps à se régénérer à peu près normalement, expliqua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

-Ginny et Arkone, comment vont-ils ? Et mon dit adversaire, il est toujours au sein du château ? S'affola-t-elle au rythme de ses questions. Elle avait l'air d'être une petite fille en détresse.

-Calmez-vous Miss Granger. Vos amis vont très bien et malheureusement, l'homme en question a réussi à s'enfuir.

-Bâtard, cracha-t-elle pour son fort intérieure.

-Vous connaissez donc cet homme, je présume ? Constata-t-il à énonciation de l'insulte.

-J'en ai bien le malheur.

-Et quel est votre lien avec lui ? Elle n'arrivait plus à sortir un mot de sa bouche, cette question les avait comme bloqués.

-Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je ne peux rien vous dire … sans attendre son accord, il plaça une main au niveau de sa nuque et la força à rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Mais arrêtez professeur, vous me faites mal. S'était horrible comme il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler face à elle, il ne se rendait même pas compte de ses faits et gestes. Il la dévorait du regard, il la voulait rien que pour lui.

Le fait de la savoir anéanti à cause d'un autre homme, le mettait hors de lui.

-Alors, arrêtez-moi Miss, avant que je ne sois plus maître de mes faits et gestes. Une attraction purement physique résultait entre eux, depuis quelques temps. Hermione ne put aller en arrière et se laissa aller à son étreinte. Il prit sauvagement possession de ses lèvres, provoquant sans difficultés l'ouverture de celle de la jeune Gryffondor, cependant elle le repoussa derechef.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

-Je ne peux supporter ce que cet homme vous a affligé, il la transperça d'un regard noir de possessivité, de désir, excepté Adam, elle n'avait vu un homme poser un tel regard sur un elle. Elle trembla intérieurement de peur. Si Dumbledor n'était pas intervenu à l'instant, elle aurai sûrement simuler un second malaise.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, Severus. Je dois parler en privé à Miss Granger, le professeur de potions acquiescia et déserta l'infirmerie.

-Votre bras va mieux ?

-Oui, je ne sens presque plus rien, mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu pour parler de ça.

-En effet. Comme vous le savez, cela fait peu de temps que je suis au courant pour vous et votre mère et le jeune homme avait l'air de bien vous connaître, Arkone et vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, elle afficha un léger sourire.

-Si je peux me permettre indiscret, quel est votre lien avec cet homme ?

-Vous n'êtes pas indiscret, mais comment dire, cette historie remonte à des années très lointaines et si je prends le temps de vous la racontez, je mets votre vie en jeu, ce que je ne souhaite pas.

-Je comprends votre point de vue, mais si vous ne me dites rien, vous risquez la vie de toute une école. À l'heure qu'il est, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir mettre un terme à toute cette agitation. Donc vaut mieux risquer la vie d'un vieil homme comme moi que de toute une génération pleine d'avenir.

-Alors promettez-moi que cette histoire restera uniquement entre nous deux, professeur, s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous le promet, Miss, Hermione tenta de toute force de s'asseoir, afin d'être droite, le directeur plaça un coussin derrière son dos pour l'aider à prendre appuis.

-Alors, comme vous pouvez le savoir, mon géniteur était le plus grand des enfoirés de tous les temps, et bien avant ma naissance, mon frère aîné, Septurion, dès son premier jour sur terre, avait été promu comme héritier direct au sein de la fortune de la famille et du rang de premier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, néanmoins, toutes les grandes familles ont toujours une lignée rivale dans leur compteur. Pour notre part, Alexander est l'unique héritier des Swift et il a été décidé par nos père nos respectives fiançailles, seulement aucun de nous deux le veut.

-Ils ont passé un serment inviolable, c'est ça ? Elle hocha la tête.

-Et Alexander est aussi prêt à tout pour nuire à mon frère, s'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il veut ma vie il sait que la famille est très importante au sein de notre fratrie.

-Vos amis connaissent-ils l'histoire ?

-Non, et plus longtemps ils resteront dans l'ignorance, mieux se sera.

-Je vois. Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposez Miss, car vous en avez grandement besoin, dos à la Gryffondor, se dirigeant à pas normaux jusqu'à la porte, Hermione interrompit sa marche par une phrase plus ou moins révélateur, à l'attention du directeur.

-Par contre, par tous les moyens que vous puissiez connaître, n'essayez surtout pas d'attraper Alexander, s'est une peine perdue. Il est encore plus coriace que Voldemort et sa notoriété au sein du monde des sorciers, est telle quelle dépasse toutes les espérances d'aujourd'hui. Il est le seul à connaître le véritable point faible de notre société moderne. Il lui décerna un dernier sourire plein de sous-entendus et partie vaquer à ses occupations.

Le directeur disparu de son champ de vision, bien seule dans cette immense infirmerie, Hermione commença à sentir une boule au ventre lui brûler, sans états d'âmes, son estomac et des larmes chaudes telles la lave d'un volcan en éruption, couler le long de ses joues. Son corps réagissait d'une manière, qui reflétait ses pensées actuelles. Son fort intérieur criant à l'aide, sans pouvoir le faire, avait atteint sa limite.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et ce nouveau baiser échangé avec le professeur Rogue, n'avait fait qu'empirer ses doutes et son désarroi. Tandis qu'elle voulu arrêter ses larmes, sans succès, elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, en murmurant des mots que personne ne pouvait entendre.

Comme une petite fille venant de voir la chose la plus horrible au monde, elle se perdait dans sa détresse elle n'en pouvait plus de garder ce secret au fond d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne voulait pas embarquer les gens qu'elle aime dans un monde dont ils n'ont rien avoir, elle ne voulait les perdre.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Encore bouleversée, choquée par la situation, Ginny était presqu'autant perdue que sa meilleure amie et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer au terrier pour se cajoler par sa maman chérie. Étant dans l'incapacité de partir – vu les mesures de sécurités étant installées par les professeurs – elle resta en compagnie de son frère, de son petit ami et d'Arkone, dans la chambre de la préfète-en-chef. Exceptionnellement, ils avaient été autorisés à se réunir dans la pièce, malgré le désaccord de la fouine.

-Il y a quelques chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi cet homme est partie aussi vite, sans autant avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait si ardemment ? Questionna Ginny, Arkone sourit intérieurement en comprenant où la jeune Gryffondor voulait en venir leur adversaire cherchait la descendante de Jedusor et il était finalement partit, trop facilement, d'après les avis de tous.

-Il a du vite s'apercevoir de son erreur et surtout de sa défaite évidente on était beaucoup trop nombreux face à lui.

Ginny roula des yeux, comme exaspérée pat la réplique du seul Serpentard du groupe.

-Certes, mais sa manière de sa battre avec Hermione, je l'ai trouvé plus qu'étrange, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Par hasard, ne serais-tu pas au courant de quelque chose ? Elle se doutait de quelque chose, Arkone la savait très perspicace, néanmoins, il respectait le souhait d'Hermione et fit tout pour l'en empêcher de percer leur secret au grand jour.

-Si je le savais, je vous l'aurez déjà dis, mentit-il. Toujours pas convaincue, Ginny essaya de lui tirer les bers du nez pendant plus d'une heure, avec le soutient de son frère et son petit ami, en vain. Il trouvait toujours une bonne réponse aux questions.

Déçu de n'avoir obtenues aucunes informations, les Gryffondor finirent par se séparer du Serpentard, en début de soirée, lorsqu'il croisa au détour d'un couloir, le directeur. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de l'accoster avec son sourire habituel.

-Alors Mr. Zaccario, comment-allez-vous ?

-Bien et vous, professeur ?

-Bien, merci. Toute à l'heure, je suis allée rendre visite à Miss Granger et j'ai appris de nouvelles choses, comme l'identité de ce jeune homme ayant récemment causé des dégâts dan l'enceinte de l'école. Mr Swift est un redoutable adversaire, vous croyez-vous réellement capable de le nuire ?

-Qu'il fasse partit d'une grande famille comme les Swift ou d'une simple famille de sorciers, cela ne m'a jamais empêcher de l'affronter.

-Et qu'en est-il de Miss Granger ? Sa mère a raison, elle n'est pas encore prête pour affronter sa destinée …

-Je veux que vous lui effacez la mémoire ou que vous trouvez un quelconque sorcier capable de lui faire oublier tout ses souvenirs la liant à sa famille.

-Même si je lui efface la mémoire, tôt ou tard, elle se souviendra de tout. Prenez exemple sur Drago, il est entrain, petit à petit, de retrouver ses souvenirs de son enfance. S'est simplement une question de temps pour qu'il se souvienne de sa sœur.

Dumbledor avait raison, il le savait.

-Sur ce, après une journée pareille, je vous conseil de vous coucher tôt Mr. Zaccario, la nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit à vous.

Ainsi, après cette longue journée, pleine de rebondissements, ils partirent tous se coucher très tôt et la semaine qui suivit n'en fut pas plus calme, surtout pour la blesser de l'histoire. Ses amis vinrent lui rendre visite au moins une fois par jour, lui donner des friandise et de parler des ragots du jours. La seule nouvelle qui réussit à réellement la perturber était le bal qu'elle n'avait toujours pas organisé avec son homologue et qui, bien entendu, avait lieu le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

Heureusement, ses amis lui avaient fait la surprise et tout était déjà préparé et donc le jour J arriva sans encombres, malgré ses blessures encore un peu profondes, elle ne sentait plus aucune douleurs et se sentait prête à enfiler sa robe de cocktail, verte émeraude, avec de simples escarpins noirs. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un magnifique chignon sauvage et s'était maquillée gracieusement.

-Tu es magnifique, déclara un timbre de voix sensuel, qu'elle reconnu sans aucun mal. Elle se retourna et déploya un sourire fin et discret à l'homme se tenant à la rambarde de la porte. Adam portait un costume noir et ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient, raides, sur ses épaules. Sa position le rendait encore plus sexy qu'en temps normal.

-Merci, il lui tendit galamment son bras, elle l'accepta volontiers et ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la salle où le bal costumé était d'honneur. Ils avaient donc un masque chacun, qu'ils vêtir le long du trajet.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient déjà tous arrivés, ils attendaient les deux préfets-en-chefs, pour pouvoir démarrer la soirée. Les deux plus jeunes Weasley et le survivant, étaient entrain de boire un coup auprès du buffet, quand, tout à coup, une lionne à la tignasse sauvage, à la peau tout juste guérie et aux abîmes perçant, fit son entrée, au bras du nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Tous les deux, ensemble, donnaient l'impression d'être un tableau vivant, des anciens temps royaux. Même à travers son masque typique Moyen-âge, Rogue la reconnu sans aucun mal.

D'ailleurs, il manqua de s'étouffer avec son Whisky pur feu, tellement il avait la rage de voir la jeune femme, briller de milles feus aux bras de son collège fraîchement muté. S'ils avaient été seuls dans la salle, il aurait sûrement prise à part, mais il préféra se retenir.

Le pire, fut lorsqu'elle se mit à danser avec Malefoy – comme la tradition le veut avec les préfets-en-chefs – et sous l'effet de la colère, il cassa son verre dans l'emprise de sa main. Il saignait, néanmoins, il s'en foutait royalement. Un regard assassin, noir de possessivité s'adressait à son filleul.

-Hé, Granger ! Tu me fais mal aux pieds, regardes un peu où tu marches, protesta le blond à sa cavalière.

-C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore t'emmerder, s'est mon passe-temps favori, il la fusilla de ses pupilles bleu pâles. Tout à coup, elle sentit une brise nostalgique embraser ses sens. Elle revit une partie de son passé, malheureusement caché par les évènements de la vie.

_ Vêtue d'une longue et gracieuse robe ivoire, une petite fille virevoltait, selon ses envies, au grès de la musique que l'un de ses grand frère jouait divinement bien, au piano. Ayant grandit dans une famille où la musique est similaire à l'oxygène, tous les enfants de la fratrie savait jouer d'un instrument. Drago s'était le piano, sa petite sœur s'était la guitare._

_ Telle une déesse dansant au grès du vent, de son visage de poupée, elle vint tendre sa main au musicien du moment. Dans une mélodie parfaite, il finit magistralement sa partition et prit la main de sa protégée. Il la tira au milieu de la pièce et bras dessus, dessous, du haut de leur âge minime, ils commencèrent à danser le slow, comme deux adultes expérimentés. _

_ Leurs abîmes semblables, ils se dévisagèrent longuement, pouvant donner une sensation très profonde aux attentions extérieures, cependant ils étaient rien que tous les deux. Ils étaient dans leur propre monde, coupés de la réalité. On pouvait sentir le lien si unique unissant ses deux enfants aux physiques si similaires et pourtant, aux caractères, tellement différents._

-Tu joues du piano ? Demanda Hermione, dans la précipitation, le sourire jusqu'aux joues. Surpris, sans pour autant le montrer, Drago mit du temps à s'extraire de ses songes et à capter la question de la Gryffondor.

-Je t'en poses moi, des questions, Granger ? Répondit-il de son ton naturellement sarcastique. Elle souffla d'exaspération.

-Réponds juste à ma question, ce n'est pas sorcier.

-Je ne te permets pas d'employer un tel ton avec moi, Granger, il resserra violemment son emprise autour de sa taille.

-Je m'exprime comme bon me semble, bref. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : joues-tu _encore_ du piano ? En la changeant légèrement, l'unique héritier des Malefoy, sentit un profond mal à l'aise lui ronger l'estomac. Il retira délibérément sa cavalière de ses bras, posant un regard outré sur cette dernière.

En voyant l'air étonné, complètement désemparé du jeune Serpentard, Hermione compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais du aller aussi loin dans les détails. Elle chercha dans tous les recoins de son cerveau, un moyen pour détendre l'atmosphère, en vain.

-J'ignore d'où tu tires ces informations, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse m'approcher d'aussi près et m'adresser la parole. Sors de ma vue, sang-de-bourbe ! L'entendre cracher ses fameux mots, d'une manière froide, si terrifiante, la préfète-en-chef ne chercha pas, une seule seconde, à prendre sa propre défense. Elle se contenta de poser délicatement une main sur l'une de ses joues, avant de le quitter.

Bizarrement, le sourire si mélancolique de sa rivale de toujours, l'avait énormément touché, cependant, il refusait catégoriquement de se l'avouer.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Décidée à prendre l'air, la jeune femme à la chevelure non domptée, et pourtant, resplendissante en cette soirée, se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, voulant prendre une bonne bouffée d'aire frais. Ce fut le bruit de pas qui la sortirent de sa torpeur.

-Que me voulez-vous, professeur ? Cracha-t-elle d'un ton froid et distant, dorénavant, elle n'était plus d'humeur à plaisanter ou prendre quoi que se soit à la rigolade. Elle avait reconnue le charisme si imposant de son professeur de potions.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, Miss ? Demanda-t-il sans faire attention à sa question, il voulait à tout prix oublier les images d'Hermione sur la piste de danse avec les garçons. Il ne voulait pas jeter sa colère et perdre bêtement son sang froid qu'il garde depuis toujours, au fond de lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, professeur. Je suis une grande fille, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie et vous réagissez ainsi ? Vous mériteriez que je vous colle pour le restant de vos jours.

-Alors, faites le. De toute manière, vu où j'en suis, je ne suis plus à un jour près. Arrogance, fierté, hautaine, tout cela résultaient dans le ton de sa voix, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'homme mûre.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi, Miss.

-Si je voulais vraiment jouer avec vous, je ne perdrais pas mon temps ainsi, elle examina une dernière fois de ses pupilles chocolatées, puis passa à côté de lui, frôlant l'une de ses épaules. Au fond de lui, il aurait tellement voulu la retenir et la faire sienne pour les restant de la soirée, seulement, sa raison reprit vite le dessus, et il la laissa s'évaporer dans les profondeurs du couloir.

-S'est ainsi que se comporte la fille de Jedusor ? Tu fais honte aux sang purs, même dans le noir, elle reconnaissait cette voix qui avait osé la mettre à terre il y a de cela quelques jours. Son ennemi de toujours.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, Swift ! Cracha-t-elle avec toute la haine enfouie dans son corps.

-Cacher la vérité à tes petits copains, n'est pas bien, tu sais. Imagine leur réaction, quand ils vont la découvrir, savoir que tu es la fille de leur pire ennemi, va les anéantir au plus haut point. Surtout à ce cher Harry Potter.

-C'est surtout que ça te fera plaisir qu'ils me rejettent. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que tu veux me voir détruire, perdu, mais sache que je respecterai leur choix et que ce jour-là, ne me fais plus peur.

-Plus peur ? Depuis quand as-tu **réellement **peur ?

-Laisse-la tranquille, Alexander, de son charisme visible même dans les ténèbres interminables, Arkone l'attrapa sans la moindre peine par le col de sa chemise ivoire et le plaqua d'une traite contre le mur. Habituée à voir ce genre de spectacle, Hermione se plaça, impassible, à côté de son ami d'enfance, sans lâcher ses pupilles chocolatées de l'unique héritier des Swift.

-J'ignore comment tu as pu rentrer avec la haute surveillance installée dans le château, cependant sache une chose très importante : me faire passer pour un monstre sans cœur, ça, je m'en fou royalement, néanmoins, tu oses toucher à un seuls de leurs cheveux, même les frôler, ma colère sera pire que la mort.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Et Rogue ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question, d'une force inconnue, elle l'arracha de l'emprise du jeune Serpentard, lui empoigna le coup et lui fit violemment taper la tête contre le mur. Arkone ne chercha pas à la retenir, il savait que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans un tel état, elle était incontrôlable et capable des pires choses.

Alexander, se contenta d'examiner sa mine de jeune sorcière dépassant les limites de la colère. C'est fou ce qu'il la trouvait mignonne dans cet état.

-Cette force, cette expression sur ton visage … de toute ta fratrie, tu es celle qui ressemble le plus à ton père, bizarre qu'aucun de tes proches ne t'ai encore démasqué.

En attendant, ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'est qu'une longue tignasse rousse, avait assisté et écouté toute la conversation entre les trois protagonistes, depuis le début …

* * *

><p>La suite au prochaine épisode (:<p> 


End file.
